


This Time It's Different

by Waram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 60,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waram/pseuds/Waram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On aurait pu dire que tout était finit. Tu aurais pu tourner la page. On aurait pu ne jamais en reparler. Tu aurais pu oublier. On aurait pu. Mais ça ne s'est pas fait. Parce qu'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé c'est oublier ceux qui ont donné leur vie et se sont sacrifiés pour le plus grand nombre. Alors il faut vivre avec ce souvenir, même s'il nous ronge. Parce que c'est grâce à eux que nous vivons encore même si ce n'est plus qu'à moitié.<br/>Il avait expérimenté la puissance, l'avait ressenti, sinueuse entre ses doigts. Il avait affronté la souffrance et ne voulait plus jamais y faire face. Sauf que ce pouvoir avait éveillé la convoitise. Stiles aurait juste voulut réapprendre à vivre mais on ne lui demandait pas vraiment son avis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde ! Je viens poster mon gros bébé ici, j’ai imaginé la totalité de la trame de cette histoire (ce qui n’est pas une mince affaire) avec une seule musique et l’ai écrite avec une autre. (Si vous voulez les titres ya qu’à demander x’D)
> 
> Pour ceux qui n'ont pas fini la saison 3B ou ne l'on pas commencé tout court, cette histoire est un énorme spoiler de son contenu (hihi) (et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici?! Allez regarder la suite et fissa !)  
> Bref ceci est un Sterek, il y aura de l'amour, du sang, des larmes et des morts ! Ouais encore des morts. On en a jamais assez (ou peut-être que si en fait). Pour celles (et ceux ?) qui viennent pour avoir leur dose de lemon je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : Patience est mère de vertu ! Et celles et ceux qui viennent pour du mignons et du rose bonbon… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ?
> 
> Disclaimer qui vaut pour toute la fic (la flemme de le remettre à chaque fois): Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. Les OCs qui vont apparaitre ne sont là que parce que l’on ne connait pas tous les habitants de Beacon Hills, alors en soit, c’est juste du décorum. Même si Marvin et ses potes (vous les rencontrerez bientôt) sont devenus des personnages qui reviendront souvent.
> 
> Précision importante: Je ne suis pas Jeff Davis, je n'ai pas créé ces personnages donc je les ferais le plus In Character. Pour illustrer : je ne peux pas savoir comment réagirait le shérif en voyant un chaton trop mignon (tout simplement parce que ce n'est jamais arrivé...)! Je vous jure que je vais me cantonner aux personnages mais encore une fois j'ai une vision et un avis sur eux.
> 
> Enjoy !

** Prologue: The End **

 

Il voyait son double tomber à genoux. C'était comme se voir mourir, ses yeux, les mêmes que les siens, se vidèrent de tous sentiments. En effet, même s'il était un monstre, le Nogitsune ressentait des sentiments. De la colère, de la jalousie et même si qui semblait être du désir. Il le savait mieux que personne, il avait partagé son corps avec cet créature. Même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il était bien plus facile de pointer du doigt l'inhumanité que d'accorder à cette chose qu'elle avait des points communs avec les hommes. Son visage, SON visage se craquelait, un pantin cassé, brisé, émietté. Puis il ne fut plus que poussière s'évaporant dans l'air par un souffle inexistant.

Qu'est ce qui était vraiment inexistant ? C'était sa grande question à présent, peut lui importait le sens de la vie ou ces problèmes philosophiques dont personne n'aurait jamais la réponse parce que pour lui, c'était une réponse personnel, pas général. Pourquoi tout le monde aurait la même raison de vivre ? Les êtres vivants n'étaient pas des photocopies alors pourquoi n'y aurait-il qu'un seul sens de la vie ? Chacun devait trouver sa raison de vivre et elle n'était certainement pas immuable. Après tout c'était comme les gouts et les ambitions qui changent avec l'âge, on finit par changer de raison de vivre même sans s'en rendre compte. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il en pensait, du haut de ses 17 ans.

Alors qu'est ce qui n'existait pas ? Les loup garous ? Le fait que Scott en soit un prouve le contraire. Les fantômes ? Lydia, une Banshee qui n'avait pas de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs démontrait qu'il y avait bien des âmes errantes et qu'elle pouvait leur parler. Ces âmes ou tout du moins certaines, il ne savait pas vraiment, détenait des information qui les aidaient. Les démons ? S'il existait des fantôme, les démons n'étaient eux non plus pas une légende.

Pourtant à cet instant il priait que tout ça ne soit qu'un immense cauchemar et qu'il se réveille dans son lit et que son meilleur ami soit un être humain, la fille qu'il aime une adolescente comme les autres. Que tout revienne à la vie qu'il connaissait avant.

Malheureusement tout était bien réel.

Il était mort. IL était mort. Il regarda à ses pieds, là où se tenaient quelques secondes plus tôt son double et une impression étrange le prit à la gorge, comme des mains l'étranglant, serrant son cou à pression variable. Et la sensation de mains s'accrochant à ses épaules, ses bras et le reste de son corps, happé par une chose invisible.

Il crispa les poings, ses jointures blanchissaient. Une pointe d'incertitude le transperçant alors.

Était-ce son corps ou est-ce que son vrai corps venait de partir en poussière? Scott lui avait raconté qu'il avait été 'expulsé' du Nogitsune et qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé le visage couvert de bandages. Et lui savait, il savait quel monstre avait un visage couvert par les bandages.

Qui pouvait lui assurer qu'il était de retour dans ses entrailles et pas dans un corps factice créé par le pouvoir du Nogitsune? Voir dans le corps du Nogitsune modelé à son image pour l'induire en erreur ?

Son cœur s'arrêta et il lui sembla qu'il ne voulait plus repartir, qu'ils ne se reconnaissaient plus comme s'il n'était accepté. Comme si on essayait de faire rentrer une clef dans la mauvaise serrure.

Ses jambes l'abandonnèrent alors qu'il tombait au sol. Son esprit perdu dans un vide terrifiant duquel en ressorti tout de même une question. Une parmi toutes celles qu'il aurait pu se poser. Mais c'était la seule qui venait étonnement.

Pourquoi ses pensées se réduisaient-elles à un vide insondable alors que son esprit était un fouillis de milliard de choses qui devraient lui éclater à la figure de tous les côtés comme des pétards?

S'il avait pu il en aurait certainement rit. Il était fait de tel manière qu'il ne pouvait que penser à pleins de choses en même temps. C'était sa façon de vivre si bien que se cantonner à une seule chose le terrifiait parce qu'il avait peur de vite s'ennuyer et l'ennuie était sa bête noir. S'éparpiller lui permettait de ne pas s'ennuyer au final mais les gens lui reprochaient de ne pas faire attention. Il ne le faisait pas pourtant pas exprès. C'était dans sa nature. Alors il était assez risible qu'à cet instant il se retrouve comme ça, avec pour seule question de savoir pourquoi il n'en avait pas plus. Il aimait savoir plus que tout et c'est comme s'il n'avait plus d'interrogations parce qu'au fond il se voilait la face et se doutait qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'une quelconque réponse.

Des cris fusèrent. Et un parmi tant d'autres brisa ses tympans. Si fort, si puissamment.

Lydia.

Lydia hurlait. Pour lui. Il le sentait.

Un présage de mort imminente. Et elle ne pouvait qu'hurler, comme une bonne Banshee sans faire rien d'autres. L'aider à survivre peut être?

Non, parce que tout ce qui faisait le funèbre de son cris était le côté imminent de la situation

N'étais-ce pas absurde de savoir qu'on allait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre et que l'on ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre quand c'est la chose que l'on déteste le plus au monde?

Il avait prévenu Scott qu'il préférait mourir et il avait de très bonnes raisons de le vouloir. Comment pouvait-il vivre, ne parlons même pas de bonheur, avec tous les souvenir que le Nogitsune lui avait aimablement laissé?

Comment pourrait-il regarder de nouveau dans les yeux son frère, le héros avec cette mémoire meurtrière et sadique? Comment alors qu'il avait tué tant de gens, tant d'innocents et qu'il se remémorait avec exactitude la jubilation malsaine qu'il en retirait?

Il n'était même pas capable de faire la différence entre lui et le Nogitsune. Tout était flou. Il n'était pas lui-même en commettant ces crimes mais en avait toutes les sensations. Le sang sur ses mains était réel même si au moment où elles ont été entachées, il ne les contrôlait pas.

Il n'arrivait même pas à dire s'il ne les contrôlait pas un peu. Juste un tout petit peu. Il s'était senti tellement puissant. Monstrueux aussi. Mais surtout intouchable. Lui qui était entouré de créatures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, lui le pauvre mec humain. La proie qui se rebellait avec une maigre batte de baseball en priant qu'il serait un minimum intimidant sans pour autant se mentir.

Il n'était pas comme son frère. Il envisageait l'idée de tuer quand Scott ne jurait que par son éternel 'Sauver le plus de personnes possible' qu'il répétait comme une litanie. Ce n'était pas un mal loin de là. Mais ce n'était pas un point sur lequel ils s'accordaient.

Mais peu importait.

Il mourrait.

Même vaincu et éradiqué, le Nogitsune parvenait à faire couler les larmes. Mais il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir d'en verser une seule.

Il attendrait, aussi fier que possible, la Mort.

Les sons s'évanouissaient, comme s'il s'éloignait progressivement de tout. Sa vue plongeait dans une obscurité froide et pourtant rassurante.

Parce qu'il n'aurait pas à vivre avec ce fardeau. C'était lâche mais c'était mieux pour tous. Personne n'aurait à croiser de nouveau le regard de celui qui avait détruit leur vie avec un plaisir non feint ni l'enveloppe charnelle qui avait servi d'instrument au Mal.

C'était mieux pour tout le monde.

Définitivement.

Il n'avait plus qu'à lâcher prise.

Lâcher prise.

Lui sa raison de vivre n'était pas compliquée, à cet instant elle était de mourir le plus vite possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Ou bonsoir! Ou aurevo- nan quand même pas U.U je poste la suite en vous assurant qu'il n'y a pas de warning (dans quelques chapitres patience :D) (C'est presque dérangeant d'être heureuse qu'il y ait des warnings plus tard surtout qu'avant que ce soit un lemon… Va falloir attendre :D)(Faudrait que j'arrête les parenthèses mais en même temps je trouve ça tellement marrant de tout 'mettre entre parenthèses')
> 
> Enfin voilà quoi j'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part le fait que j'ai fini par couper le chapitre en deux… Parce que je me suis dit que j'allais me tenir à cette longueur maximum pour mes chapitres.

**Chapitre 1: Light of Day**   
_**Lumière du jour** _

La première chose qu'il remarqua et qui ne manqua pas de l'énerver c'est ce son strident et continu qui lui vrillait les tympans. Ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir et franchement ce n'était pas plus mal. Parce qu'une impression désagréable lui soufflait que s'il le faisait il aurait très mal à la tête.  
Mais sa curiosité primait et il ne put résister longtemps et à l'instant même où ses paupières s'entrouvrirent il ne put qu'émettre une plainte étouffée en les refermant immédiatement.

_Bordel de merde mais qui est le con qui a trouvé intelligent de foutre une putain de lumière juste devant ma tronche?_

\- Stiles!

_Bah oui crétin tu veux que ce soit qui? L'abominable Homme des Neiges peut être?_

C'était la voix de Scott, juste à sa droite. Et si c'était la voix de Scott cela voulait dire que... Bordel il n'était pas à l'hôpital quand même?! Son cerveau commença doucement à se mettre en marche et comme ouvrir les yeux était actuellement hors de question, il fit attention aux sons autour de lui et à toutes les sensations qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Bon. Il y avait ce bruit chiant à sa gauche, ce 'bip- bip' incessant. Et pour le reste... Il était endolori de toutes parts avec une mention spéciale pour son crâne qui pulsait douloureusement.

La seconde tentative pour ouvrir ses yeux se solda par un succès mitigé. Tout était trop lumineux et la seule chose qui ressortait était... Scott dont le visage devait être à quelques centimètres du sien... dur de le rater dans ces conditions...

\- T'es réveillé! Le visage de Scott s'illumina alors qu'il s'écartait pour se tourner vers quelque chose derrière lui. Eh les gars! Il est réveillé!

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la petite chambre lumineuse soit envahie. Stiles se concentra et plissa les yeux pour déterminer qui était présent.  
Mis à part Scott assis à ses côtés et dont le visage transpirait la joie, il y avait Lydia, Kira ainsi que Chris, Isaac et Ethan. Stiles se demanda vaguement ce que les trois derniers foutaient là et Scott le sentit en remarquant qu'il fixait le 'trio de l'étrange'.

\- Eh bien... commença son frère, Chris, Isaac et Ethan voulaient s'assurer que le Nogitsune avait bien disparu donc ils sont restés avec moi tout le temps où tu étais endormi...

'Tout le temps' ces mots résonnaient bizarrement dans la tête de Stiles. La question lui brûlait autant les lèvres que sa gorge lui sommait de ne pas tenter d'essayer de parler. Mais le jour où il prendrait en compte les suppliques de son corps n'était pas arrivé.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps? Réussit-il à articuler avec une voix enrouée.

\- Presque deux mois.

Deux mois... Deux mois... Il se répétait les mots de Scott en boucle. Il avait dormi tout ce temps... Il eut une pensée pour son père et commença à s'inquiéter. Comment allait-il? Il devait être mort d'inquiétude! Il n'eut pas à demander.

\- Il va bien, ma mère lui a dit de rentrer dormir un peu, rester à attendre ici après le travail le rendait complétement fou... Il harcelait tous les médecins qui avaient le malheur de le croiser. Et comme on ne savait pas quand est-ce que tu allais vraiment revenir... Personne ne sait ce que tu avais. Les médecins avaient pensé à un coma mais n'arrivaient pas à expliquer que tu te lèves, manges et ailles aux toilettes comme si de rien était...

Stiles assimila les informations petit à petit. Donc s'il comprenait bien, grosso merdo, il était allé pisser en dormant... Normal quoi. Enfin normal... Dans le quotidien de Beacon Hills.

\- Même Deaton était surpris... Apparemment c'était un mystère même pour lui, continua Scott.

Si même un druide (et accessoirement vétérinaire même si c'était moins valorisant de se dire qu'un véto avait étudié son cas qu'un érudit mais passons) ne savait pas ce qu'il avait ce n'était pas très rassurant.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien? la questionna Kira.

Se souvenir de quoi? D'avant qu'il s'éclate la tête contre le sol, au moment où il voyait sa copie maléfique disparaitre dans un souffle poussiéreux? Ou d'avant qu'il accepte la sinistre promesse du cri de Banshee mode 'Y en a un qui va clamser genre là tout de suite' et se laisse engloutir par la noirceur? Parce qu'il y avait une différence notable quand même...

\- De ?

Ses 'amis' (il hésitait à considérer Chris et Isaac comme des amis et ne parlons pas de Ethan) se regardèrent gênés. Ça l'énervait. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait! Scott se racla la gorge mais ce qui ressemblait à un très long et élaboré discours fut tuer dans l'œuf avec panache par Argent père.

\- Tu parlais.

\- Enfin tu marmonnais, corrigea Isaac. Mais il n'y a que Lydia qui a compris ce que tu racontais ou avait l'air de comprendre...

Lydia évitait autant qu'elle le pouvait de le regarder et Stiles aurait bien voulu savoir ce que le bout de son lit d'hôpital avait de si passionnant à présent. Elle ne lui dirait rien, pas en présence des autres en tout cas.

Et il commençait à sérieusement se poser des questions... Déjà que l'idée qu'il se soit levé en dormant pour aller se soulager était assez gênante quand on prenais en compte le fait que les tenues de l'hôpital ne couvrent pas du tout son dos mais alors si en plus il marmonnait pendant le processus... Combien de médecins l'avaient vu faire ça? Histoire d'aller leur montrer qu'il était réveillé et surtout normal et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de retourner à Eichen House... Tout sauf Eichen House. Cet endroit est malsain.

Les murs, les pièces et surtout le personnel. Les gardiens : des connards. Et les psychiatres... Il n'était pas resté là-bas longtemps pour s'en faire une idée précise et n'avait eu à faire qu'à Morell ce dont il n'allait pas se plaindre. Mais il avait vu de nombreux autres malades complétements abrutis par leurs petites pilules qu'ils prenaient trois fois par jour. Histoire qu'ils se tiennent tranquille en permanence.

Il était tellement plus facile de faire rentrer dans le rang une loque plutôt qu'un hystérique. Au moins la loque n'avait même pas la force de se rebeller quand l'autre hurlerait et se débattrai...

Et une loque ne se défendait pas et devenait une cible parfaite pour relâcher la pression par la violence. Pas une fois il n'avait été ausculté... Donc pas besoin de demander d'où venaient les ecchymoses partout sur son corps faites par... Personne enfin! Qui oserait frapper des patients à l'état psychique et parfois physique instable?

Il se remémorait parfaitement l'état dans lequel était son corps quand il s'était réveillé après que l'un des trois gardiens l'aillant trainé dans sa chambre lui ait administré ce sédatif.

'Tu vas dormir' avait soufflé cette enflure alors que ses dents jaunes apparaissaient progressivement. Oh et c'est ce qu'il avait fait! Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Son corps ne demandait que ça malgré les amphétamines...

Et quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il n'avait plus le contrôle de quoi que ce soit... Mais le Nogitsune avait eu la gentillesse de lui montrer ce qui s'était passé ou du moins les traces qui en résultaient.

S'il retrouvait ce gardien il allait le-

\- Stiles? T'es sûr que ça va?

Scott. Instantanément Stiles s'exhorta au calme. Il ne devait pas les inquiéter plus que nécessaire. Même s'il doutait qu'ils s'inquiéteraient pour un meurtrier comme lui.

\- Je pensais à un truc désagréable...

Stiles était un excellent menteur mais face à des loups garous, son talent n'était pas plus utile que des cours de self défense. C'est bien connu... Loup-Garou/ créature surpuissante qui quand il grogne donne envie de se faire dessus et de fuir vite et loin Vs un humain lambda avec des cours de self défense très vagues... c'est évidemment l'humain qui gagnait! Mais oui bien sûr ! Et les souris gouvernaient le monde en cachette !

Ou alors c'est l'humain qui meurt dans d'atroces souffrances comme cela a failli lui arriver un nombre incalculable de fois... Et après on se moquait de lui et de sa batte de baseball en métal vachement lourde qu'il avait du mal à soulever. Mais lui il n'était pas un foutu chasseur, il ne savait pas comment se battre et vaincre. La fuite était sa seule option la majeure partie du temps... Et c'était chiant...

En parlant de chasseurs... Stiles remarqua alors l'absence d'Allison et de fil en aiguille celle de Derek. Même si pour ce dernier cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment bien qu'il avait eu la sensation qu'ils étaient devenu ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'amis chez le loup. Mais Allison? Pas là? Non ce n'était pas possible, ils étaient amis ça Stiles en était persuadé. Elle était peut-être elle aussi à l'hôpital mais à ce moment que faisaient Chris et Isaac ici? Son cerveau se mit à tourner la question qui lui brulait les lèvres en boucles. Il avait peur de la réponse.

\- Et Allison?

Les yeux de Scott se vidèrent de toute joie pour ne laisser qu'une tristesse infinie. Les autres n'étaient pas mieux lotis. Le cœur de Stiles se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

_Merde._

\- Un des Onis l'a tuée... souffla Scott qui avait rassemblé son courage pour briser le lourd silence qui avait envahi la pièce.

_Un Oni? UN ONI?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel encore?! Pourquoi un Oni aurait-il tué Allison? Les Onis n'étaient-ils pas censés être de leur côté ou tout du moins du côté de la mère de Kira?_

La mère de Kira... Stiles ferma les yeux. Le Nogitsune avait à de nombreuses reprises laissé des parties de ses plans à sa connaissance... dont le recrutement de 'quelques Onis pour l'instant en CDI'... Qui devaient à présent être au chômage puisque le Nogitsune avait disparu. La crise touchait même les êtres surnaturels apparemment.

Stiles voulait encore poser des questions mais alors qu'il allait le faire un médecin entra dans sa chambre et avant que Stiles ait eu le temps de dire Quidditch tout le monde était sorti. Génial. Et comment il satisfaisait sa curiosité maladive maintenant?

Ouais la réponse était simple: il ne le faisait pas. Le médecin lui parla pendant quelques minutes et au fil des secondes Stiles avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ce que disait l'homme. Son regard se perdait sur tout ce qu'il pouvait et quand le médecin le pressait dans une question qu'il n'avait pas entendu, il lui demandait de répéter poliment. L'homme en eu clairement marre au bout du troisième 'vous pouvez répéter s'il vous plait?'.

Stiles ne parvenait pas à se fixer sur un seul plan de réflexion et fini par écouter le médecin d'une oreille par respect pour cet homme qui ne lui voulait que du bien et dans le même temps il revoyait ce qu'il s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt.  
La meute d'alphas qui voulait la mort de Jennifer -alias le Darach qui se tapait Derek et qui faisait partie de la meute d'un des alpha de la meute d'alpha (trop de meute et d'alpha dans cette histoire...)- et Deucalion qui essayait dans le même temps de recruter Scott qui s'est révélé être un 'Vrai Alpha'.

\- Nous... Père... Pas tarder... Problème?

Puis il y avait eu cette histoire de Néméton... Allison, Scott et lui avaient dut mourir pour trouver cette saleté de souche pour sauver leur parent respectif des griffes du Darach et ils étaient effectivement morts, pendant 6 heures alors que Deaton leur avait dit qu'il ne devait l'être que pendant quelques secondes. Et ce retour parmi les vivants ne c'était pas fait sans laisser de traces. Scott ne contrôlait plus son pouvoir et avait peur de l'utiliser et de tuer tout le monde, Allison tremblait et voyait Kate, sa tante morte et enfin, lui.

Il avait hérité d'un monstre momie avec des dents aiguisées qui le séquestrait dans des casiers oniriques pour ensuite lui hurler qu'il voulait y rentrer. Stiles même s'il assimilait plutôt facilement l'idée que le casier était la métaphore de son esprit qu'il barricadait avec le métal du dernier espoir, avait toujours cette blague sur les lèvres comme quoi ils ne tiendraient pas à deux dans ce foutu casier...  
Bon ça n'aurait certainement pas faire rire le Nogitsune... et lui non plus...

\- Hum hum.

De toute façon le Nogitsune avait un humour et surtout un caractère très spécial puisqu'il retirait de la souffrance des autres une énorme jubilation... Un peu à la Gérard...

Stiles n'avait encore dit à personne ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cave des Argent. Et il n'en avait pas plus envie que ça, il en avait marre de passer pour le petit humain faible et inutile qu'il fallait protéger. Pas qu'il se débrouillait bien tout seul mais il avait sauvé la mise à Scott et aux autres à de nombreuses reprises. Il était le cerveau de l'équipe, pas la damoiselle en détresse même s'il semblait que les événements avant le Nogitsune lui avaient fait endosser ce rôle.

Quand il prit conscience que le médecin était parti - _depuis combien de temps?_ \- quelqu'un d'autre se tenait dans l'entrée.

\- Papa?

Il était là sur le pas de la porte comme s'il ne voulait pas briser sa bulle. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Ou plutôt, pourquoi Stiles n'arrivait-il plus à se concentrer?

\- Je peux? demanda le shérif en désignant la chaise à côté du lit de son fils.

Stiles lui répondit par un hochement de tête tout en se perdant de nouveau dans ses réflexions.  
S'il avait pu rester connecté à ce qui l'entourait il saurait très bien tout ce qu'il se passait mais c'était trop dur.  
Trop de trucs le perturbaient.

Ça c'est sûr qu'il était perturbé mais personne ne devait le savoir. Tout du moins pas au point où il en était... Il n'y avait aucuns doutes que ses amis savaient parfaitement qu'il n'était un exemple de stabilité. Il se jetait partout à la fois et même si son cerveau traitait beaucoup en peu de temps il se surmenait, en permanence. et ça se répercutait sur sa santé dans son ensemble.

Son père. Penser à son père.

_Concentre toi merde!_

\- Ça va? demanda Stiles en remarquant que son père le fixait.

Le shérif avait sagement attendu que son fils revienne. D'autant plus que son enfant était conscient ce qui augmentait considérablement sa patience. Il ne fallait pas presser Stiles quand il était comme ça de toute façon, ailleurs, les années lui avaient appris à ses dépends. combien de fois avait-il fermé les yeux sur des questions qu'il posait et qui ne recevait aucune réponse si ce n'est un regard porté sur tout et n'importe quoi?

Un soir, quelques années plus tôt, il regardait la télé dans le salon, son fils à ses côté en train de lire. Il avait proposé à Stiles de commander sa pizza préférée mais son fils ne l'avait pas écouté, plongé dans la première page d'un livre. Page qu'il regardait depuis plus de 20 minutes. Il avait essayé de le secouer gentiment et c'était fait incendié par l'adolescent comme quoi il n'avait 'aucun respect pour les autres'. Ils s'étaient disputer mais avaient fini par faire la paix autour de ladite pizza.

Heureusement que son fils avait son Aderall sinon les cours au lycée seraient fastidieux... Surtout qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger quand il restait plus d'une minute dans la même position s'il ne trouvait pas de quoi s'occuper. Il retrouvait parfois Stiles dans des arrangements de membres improbables alors qu'il jouait à un jeu vidéo sur son ordinateur certainement parce que le chargement étaient long et que son fils avait été tellement absorbé par le jeu qu'il avait oublié de se remettre correctement.

Le shérif sourit en se disant que son fils était vraiment bien plus spécial (et adorable) que n'importes quelles créatures surnaturelles.

\- Oui ne t'en fait pas. Je préférerais savoir si toi tu vas mieux.

Aller mieux? Dans quel sens? Dans le sens où il n'était plus possédé par un esprit démoniaque renard qui voulait tuer tout le monde et semer le chaos et la destruction à Beacon Hills? Ou dans le sens où il s'était remis d'avoir tué tout ces gens et de s'en souvenir comme si c'était lui qui avait commis ces crimes? Ou dans le sens où il avait bien dormi dans un lit d'hôpital pendant deux mois et ne ressentaient plus les effets de la fatigue?

Parce que dans l'ordre ça donnait oui, non, non et de manière générale que ce soit la fatigue ou la totalité de son corps le faisant souffrir, ça n'allait pas mieux loin de là. Mais son père n'était pas un loup-garou et ne pouvait donc pas savoir quand il mentait. Si? Bon, avant la plupart du temps il se faisait griller dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour sortir une explication farfelue mais là... Là c'était à la limite de l'onomatopée ce qu'il devait fournir alors ça devait passer. et ça passerai.

\- Oui.

Le shérif n'était pourtant pas dupe et se doutait bien que son fils était en train de lui mentir. Pas besoin de super pouvoir pour voir la détresse qu'inspirait le corps amaigris et malmené de son fils. Il ne tint plus et le pris dans ses bras. Son fiston n'avait pas les épaules assez lourdes pour soutenir tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Aucun père sensé ne souhaiterait cela à son enfant. Et quand son fils lui rendit son étreinte et commença à pleurer dans son épaule silencieusement le shérif finit par admettre une chose: Stiles se souvenait vraiment de tout.

Scott lui avait raconté ce que Stiles lui avait confié avant de tomber dans le coma, comme quoi il avait en lui les souvenirs des meurtres mais le shérif n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il voulait bien les Loups Garous, les Banshees, les Kitsunes et autres Kanimas, Chasseurs, Onis, Nogitsunes et tout le tintouin. Mais que son fils unique devienne la poupée -consciente de son état- d'un monstre? NON!

Mais il était impuissant face à cet univers qu'il avait ignoré et commençait à réaliser tout ce qu'il impliquait. Et il se sentait encore plus inutile à cet instant, en ramassant un par un les morceaux de son fils, brisé par ce monde plus cruel encore que celui auquel la plupart des gens sont confrontés.  
Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Et Stiles finit par s'endormir dans ses bras comme des années plus tôt quand, enfant, il faisait des terreurs nocturnes et se réfugiait tremblotant entre ses bras. Le tenir contre lui lui avait manqué.

L'écouter lui avait manqué.

Et ça avait rappelé au shérif qu'un jour, son fiston quitterait la maison.

Les enfants grandissaient vraiment trop vite.

...

Cela faisait deux jours que Stiles était réveillé et si on lui avait demandé il aurait dit que cela faisait des années qu'il pourrissait dans cette chambre. Enfin par réveillé... Il dormait par intermittences à cause de la fatigue.

Il en avait plus qu'assez des infirmières -Sauf Mélissa- qui n'osaient pas le regarder en lui apportant son repas ou qui le dédaignait. Bon ok il avait été vu affichant un air vainqueur et un sourire mauvais dans les couloirs avec deux Onis -qui ressemblaient à des tueurs- sous sa coupe.

Il y avait effectivement des raisons pour que les employés de l'hôpital ainsi que les patients veuillent l'éviter. Et puis l'explication: c'est le Nogitsune. Ne servait pas à grand-chose...

Du coup il devait supporter d'être au centre de l'attention et de la méfiance. Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de policier pour le garder parce que ça aurait le pompon...

Mais attendez... Mais si! Il y avait deux représentant des forces de l'ordre avachis devant sa porte qui 'surveillaient' les allers et venues de tout le monde dans sa chambre, ordre du Shérif. Bon en l'occurrence c'était plus pour éviter que quelqu'un vienne pour tenter de le tuer par vengeance... Mais c'était quand même désagréable!

Il aurait bien voulu rentrer chez lui, retourner en cours et retrouver sa vie d'avant, d'adolescent impopulaire dont personne ne s'occupait... Sa vie d'avant qui ne tournait qu'autour de Scott, son meilleur ami et frère asthmatique, son amour à sens unique pour Lydia, les meurtres des enquêtes de son père, des comics et des jeux vidéo.

Il voulait retrouver cette certitude qu'un meurtre était commis par un meurtrier et pas par un loup garou qui ne se contrôlait pas, un chasseur qui protégeait les humains alentours du danger, une victime de tel ou telle créature.

Cette certitude que les morts sont morts et que les fantômes sont des élucubrations.

Une vie sans toutes les situations qu'il avait dû affronter. Sans loups garous à sauver. Parce que sauver un humain c'est compliqué mais sauver un loup garou c'est toujours un casse-tête. Même pour lui.

Une vie sans toutes ces questions perpétuelles: Est-ce que ça a été provoqué dans tel ou tel but? Est-ce que machin nous manipule? Qui est vraiment mort dans cette histoire? Qui s'inquiète que Stiles se tue à la tâche pour que tout le monde survive comme le veut Scott?

Une vie où même lui avait le dessus sur le 'super Alpha' que devenait son frère. Parce que même si Stiles ne l'avouerait jamais, il enviait profondément Scott. Pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas le droit à un peu des feux de la rampe? Toujours dans l'ombre de son frère qu'il rendait célèbre grâce à ses plans ahurissant qui atteignaient leur but et pour lesquels il n'avait aucune reconnaissance.

Et quand tous les problèmes étaient dénoués, qui remerciait-on et félicitait-on? Toujours les mêmes et Stiles n'en faisait pas parti. Non, lui il était l'humain hyperactif insupportable que beaucoup avait envie de frapper mais qui au moins avait le mérite d'être un génie et de pouvoir les aider. Comme si le fait qu'il soit un géni avec un bon sens de l'observation devait contrebalancer son 'côté chiant'.

Ouais. Il voulait retourner à sa situation d'avant. Parce qu'au moins, avant, Scott était tout autant un loser que lui et ils se soutenaient mutuellement. Parce que dès que Scott avait eu ses pouvoirs, il l'avait abandonné et l'ignorait. Il allait fricoter avec Argent en le laissant dans une merde monstre à plusieurs reprises.

Ou il se voilait la face.

Stiles se sentait comme un poids pour ses amis. Il voulait être plus fort. Pas de la façon dont le Nogitsune l'avait fait. Il voulait servir la cause de son frère et mériter sa place dans sa meute. Il voulait être plus utile et surtout, il voulait prouver que lui et le démon renard n'avaient aucuns points communs.

Mais pour l'instant il était tellement fatigué...

Il combattit vaillamment Morphée mais se rendormit de nouveau.

Il fut tiré du sommeil par un docteur. Il devait être tard car la lumière du jour ne perçait pas les rideaux de la chambre. Stiles regarda l'homme en blouse blanche bien trop proche de lui. Il pensait qu'à cette heure de la journée les médecins rentraient chez eux pour retrouver leurs foyers comme n'importe quels fonctionnaires.

Sauf s'il était de garde mais à ce compte-là que faisait ce médecin ici et pas au chevet de patients aillant bien plus besoin d'attention que lui?

\- Je vais vous faire une prise de sang pour quelques tests complémentaires si cela ne vous gênes pas voulez-vous?

Le médecin devait approcher de la cinquantaine, ses cheveux grisonnant éparpillés sur son crâne brillant sous la lumière artificielle. Il prépara le bras de Stiles pour la dite prise de sang.

L'aiguille s'enfonça dans l'intérieur du coude droit de l'adolescent, atteignant la veine du premier coup. Du sang foncé envahissait le tube.  
C'est alors que Stiles remarqua par la porte entrouverte derrière le médecin que les deux gardes habituellement devant sa porte avaient disparus. Ou étaient-ils? Il fixa le médecin qui était concentré dans sa tâche. Alors qu'il retirait doucement l'aiguille de son bras Stiles aperçu la main libre du médecin se glisser dans une des poches de sa blouse pour y prendre quelque chose.

Quand Stiles réussit à faire le lien, il était déjà trop tard, la seringue de sédatif était déjà vidée dans son organisme. Dans le flou de son esprit il vit le médecin sortir une nouvelle seringue.

Si le contenu de celle-là était aussi du sédatif et finissait dans son corps il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau, c'était la dose létale que l'homme allait lui injecter. Il en était persuadé d'après le regard froid du médecin. Ou lors c'était du poison. Ou tout autre trucmuche dangereux et pas bon du tout pour lui.

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi vous faite ça?

Stiles n'attendait pas une réponse, c'était plus une question rhétorique parce que beaucoup de monde avait beaucoup de raisons de vouloir sa mort. Beaucoup trop à son goût d'ailleurs.

L'homme souri affichant une série de dents immaculées et surtout pointues.

\- Parce que je meurs de faim et que tu es mon prochain repas...

Oh génial! Il fallait qu'il tombe sur le seul mec qui n'avait pas de raison 'valable' de le tuer! Parce que non, à Beacon Hills, la transformation en garde-manger de ses habitants n'était pas encore acceptée. Bien que nombre d'habitants aient servi de sacrifices humains et autres casse-croûtes, le meurtre et le cannibalisme -même si parler de cannibalisme était peut être faux compte tenu que les dits cannibales étaient des créatures surnaturelles- n'étaient pas des choses acceptables dans la société moderne.

Cela soulevait soit-dit en passant un autre problème : Fallait-il considérer les créatures surnaturelles comme des humains ou comme des animaux ?  
Bon il n'était pas un pro de la faune et la flore mais c'était quand même moins dérangeant de se dire qu'un animal ressemblant à un humain voulait le manger plutôt un humain ressemblant à un animal.

Ça retirait ce léger côté cannibaliste quelque peu dérangeant.

Et pendant que lui réfléchissait au statut à donner aux bestioles surnaturelles, l'une d'entre elles bavait allégrement sur son steak de Stilinski. Et ce n'était pas le premier baveur auquel avait eu à faire Stiles... Même si le dernier ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait... Ah les joies d'un Kanima !

\- Erk, les monstres n'apprennent donc pas à mettre des bavoirs? ironisa-t-il en sur-jouant l'écœurement.

Il ne saurait dire si c'était le sédatif qui lui faisait dire ça ou si c'était un sentiment général mais en tout cas, cela ne plût pas du tout au médecin. Genre pas du tout. Il allait lui faire une seconde injection quoiqu'il dise et tout deux le savaient. Le temps lui était compté et allait bien trop vite pour le cerveau embourbé de Stiles.

Il essaya de se lever de son lit d'hôpital et alors que ses deux pieds nus touchait le sol froid et soutenait son corps affaibli, il s'écroula. Il était pourtant sorti de son lit à plusieurs reprises dans son sommeil mais le sédatif n'aidait pas à la fuite au contraire.

Etalé par terre, incapable de se relever. Franchement s'il mourrait comme ça, ce serait la honte. Et ce qui serait encore plus honteux pour lui serait que quelqu'un vienne le sauver in extremis et qu'il vive à jamais avec le souvenir de lui, la tête collé au lino froid, coincé entre son lit et le mur dans un espace exiguë et surtout, pire que tout : les fesses à l'air et bien surélevées.

Pourquoi avait-il la sensation qu'il allait mourir de honte avant de mourir tout court?

Un ricanement sinistre envahit la pièce. Formidable! L'autre se foutait de sa gueule! Il allait mourir comme un con dans cette position. Ils n'avaient pas un truc moins dégradant en rab' dans le destin? Comme mourir écrasé par un arbre! C'était ridicule mais moins que sa position actuelle.

Un bruit de verre brisé, des bruits de lutte puis un hurlement parvinrent à ses oreilles. Qu'avait-il dit déjà sur les bienfaiteurs? Nan parce qu'il retirait tout, il était bien heureux d'être en vie!

Il fut soulevé par deux mains chaudes qui l'attirèrent contre un torse tout aussi chaud avant de le reposer sur ses deux pieds. Stiles reconnut son bienfaiteur et voulut que quelqu'un l'achève immédiatement.

Car la personne en question n'était autre que Derek Hale, le seul, l'unique. L'indémodable Derek je-fais-la-gueule Hale avec sa veste en cuir qu'il devait certainement utiliser comme doudou tant il semblait l'aimer.

Stiles ricana en imaginant le loup dans son lit avec des couvertures rose bonbon de Princesse Raiponce, serrant contre lui sa veste en cuir préférée bavant par la même occasion sur son oreiller en plume avec un chaton entouré de petits cœurs imprimé dessus. Heureusement que les loups ne lisaient pas dans les pensées parce que sinon son bienfaiteur deviendrait son bourreau.

Mais dans le même temps ça faisait que Derek venait de lui sauver la vie et que lui il se foutait de sa gueule, comme un con alors qu'il s'était retrouvé avec ses fesses en l'air prenant leur bain d'air frais dans le plus simple appareil. Il attendait une réflexion désagréable qui ne vint pas.

Derek était-il de bonne humeur? Enfin plutôt d'humeur moins massacrante qu'à l'accoutumée?

\- Euh salut, commença l'adolescent ne sachant par où commencer vu la situation, qu'est ce qui t'amène?

Question idiote, le médecin cannibale était tranquillement encastré dans un mur en béton et cela dans une position qui semblait tout à fait confortable.

\- Je te surveille.

D'accord. Ok. Derek en mode stalker. Ça il pouvait gérer. Après tout, le loup avait à plusieurs reprise tapé allégrement l'incruste dans sa chambre. Une fois il avait même attendu plus de deux heures derrière sa porte de chambre qu'il monte! En fait, maintenant que Stiles y réfléchissait, sa chambre c'était un peu un des points de rassemblements phare de la meute. C'était soit chez lui, soit chez Derek si l'on excluait le lycée et parfois la clinique vétérinaire. Il faudrait qu'il pense à mettre des barreaux à ses fenêtre histoire de ne pas être dérangé dans un moment plutôt embarrassant...

_... On oublie! Ne pas penser à ça devant Derek! C'est pas le moment!_

Stiles savait que son cœur s'était emballé... Et au vue de l'air surpris qu'affichait Derek, il le savait aussi. Et merde. Comment il allait expliquer ça?  
Le mieux était encore de s'énerver. Surtout que s'énerver contre Derek c'était d'une facilité déconcertante! Le loup malgré son air de tueur revêche et solitaire -qui donne l'impression de vouloir étriper quelqu'un en permanence- était le défouloir préféré de Stiles.

Après tout... Le loup lui avait donné un bon paquet de sueurs froides alors il avait bien le droit de le renvoyer faire cou-couche panier de temps à autres non? Et Stiles sentait une énergie nouvelle couler dans ses veines, il devait s'énerver. Il en avait besoin.

Et le produit que le médecin lui avait injecté l'empêchait de penser au mêmes choses longtemps. Il avait l'impression de réagir en fonction de ses pulsions.

_Est ce que c'était vraiment un sédatif? Ou est ce que l'effet tranquillisant n'était que temporaire et cachait la véritable fonction de ce que ce taré mangeur de gentils humains avait concocté?_

\- Et c'est dans tes habitudes de surveiller les gens à l'hôpital sans jamais leur rendre une visite? Et d'abord pourquoi tu me surveilles?! Tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton aide? Vraiment? Stiles commençait à ne plus contrôler ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque Nogitsune, c'était une colère enfouie au tréfonds de son cœur que le démon renard avait juste remué, il avait frôlé cette blessure qui ne cicatriserait pas. Parce qu'elle existait depuis déjà longtemps et ne faisait que saigner, perpétuellement, influençant les choix de Stiles tout au long de son existence.

\- Tu crois que je veux que quelqu'un soit là pour moi?! Personne ne l'a jamais été alors pourquoi d'un coup je voudrais comme un con quelque chose qu'on ne m'accorde pas? Tu penses que je suis con Hale? Tu crois que j'ai envie que TOI, parmi tous les loups garous sur cette terre, que ce soit toi qui se ramène et m'impose ta présence?! Tu n'es même pas capable de préserver ta meute et tu veux me protéger moi? MOI? il hurlait, ne sachant comment, la brûlure de sa gorge était intolérable, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter.

Il avait besoin de ça. De lâcher la pression même s'il ne pensait pas la moitié de ce qu'il balançait ça faisait du bien. Et Derek le laissait exploser, impassible. Comme s'il comprenait...

Non. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il vivait. Personne n'était à sa place. Personne ne souhaitait être à sa place. Personne.

Derek encaissait peut être les horreurs qui sortaient de sa bouche? Certainement.

\- Tu sais quoi? J'aurais bien voulu que ce taré me tue! Comme ça pouf! Disparu les problèmes! Loup garous incontrôlables? Lézard meurtriers? Druides? Cannibales? Plus rien à foutre! Oh oui j'en aurais plus eu rien à foutre! Mais non! Faut toujours qu'on me fasse chier jusqu'au bout! Et toi, TOI! Parmi tous ceux qui me font chier, tu es bien celui qui me fais le plus chier! Tu-

\- Pourquoi? Le coupa Derek.

Stiles perdit ses mots. Oui, il n'avait plus rien à dire. Plus de pics acérés, plus d'insultes, plus de haine. Ce 'pourquoi?' lui avait coupé la chique et peu pouvait se targuer d'avoir réussi cette exploit. Ce n'était pas tant la question qui lui fit perdre ses mots mais plus les yeux de Derek. Ils brillaient d'un bleu si clair. Tant de clarté pour un homme si sombre, comme une compensation.

\- Pourquoi? répéta Derek alors qu'il se rapprochait d'un Stiles figé.

Ce dernier commença à se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait crié. Bon peut être que le Nogitsune n'avait pas aidé à sa santé mentale après tout... Jamais il n'aurait dit ça avant. Jamais. Et il le regrettait amèrement. Il aurait voulu s'excuser mais n'y arrivait pas. Parce que bien qu'il en dise le contraire, il pensait totalement ce qu'il disait. Et le loup le savait, il avait certainement dut suivre les battements de son cœur tout au long de sa tirade.

Il se sentit pitoyable. Il n'aurait jamais dut succomber à la colère. Il le savait en plus qu'il ne devait en aucun cas sortir de ses gonds parce que ça finissait toujours mal vu qu'il n'avait pas de filtres pour éviter de blesser plus que nécessaire les gens qu'il aimait. Parce qu'il appréciait Derek d'une certaine façon. Le loup était touchant sous ses airs de motard rebelle.

\- Pourquoi quoi? Finit par demander Stiles.

Derek esquissa un sourire fantomatique si fugace que l'adolescent se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Pourquoi tu gardais tout ça pour toi? Toi qui ne t'arrêtes jamais de parler?

Derek avait raison même s'il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix. S'il le faisait aucun doutes que le loup ne se sentirait plus pisser. Et même s'il venait de supporter la crise de nerf de Stiles, habituellement réservé au traversin de l'hyperactif, ce n'était pas assez pour qu'il participe à l'augmentation exponentielle de l'égo du loup.

\- Désolé... Merci, articula-t-il entre ses dents en se détournant pour retourner dans son lit, il se sentait exténué.

C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait fournir. Ça devait déjà être trop mais il le méritait vu ce qu'il venait de se prendre en travers de la gueule... Surtout vu l'effort surlupin solitaire que Derek venait de fournir. Ce dernier le fixait s'enfoncer sous les draps d'hôpitaux dans le but de se planquer en dessous et de ne jamais en ressortir.

\- Je serais dehors si tu me cherches, déclara le loup avant de repartir par là où il était arrivé: la fenêtre de la chambre.

Comment expliquer au personnel que ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué ce médecin et brisé la fenêtre ?  
Parce que ce n'était pas crédible non plus qu'il ait tué autant de monde avec un corps si faible mais il l'avait fait et n'était pas sûr que les employés lui donneraient le bénéfice du doute...

Stiles se releva et examina la façon dont le corps était enfoncé dans le mur et plus particulièrement comment la tête épousait à merveille la courbure du reste du corps tout en était profondément enfoncé dans le plâtre.

_Il faudrait faire disparaitre le corps..._

Il se dirigea vers ce qui était anciennement sa vitre et qui n'était maintenant que morceaux de verres éparpillés au sol.

_Et réparer la fenêtre…_

La vitre qui devait y être devait être assez épaisse et Derek était passé à travers comme dans du beurre, du moins c'est l'idée que Stiles en avait. Il voyait mal Derek écrasé contre la vitre comme un vulgaire moustique après avoir foncé dans le vitrage.

_Et cela sans que personne n'ai l'occasion de savoir ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce._

Stiles se rapprocha de la fenêtre pour voir à quel étage il était. Il passa la tête dehors, à vue de nez il était au deuxième étage et comment Derek avait fait pour débarquer restait un mystère.

_Et surtout il s'est barré ce gros c..._

\- Ah! Glapit Stiles en tombant en arrière rattrapé in extremis par...

Derek. Encore une fois. Ce mec le faisait exprès ou quoi?! Il récupéra son bras de la poigne de l'intrus.

\- D'où t'apparait aux fenêtres des gens?! Aboya l'adolescent plus qu'exaspéré d'être 'sauvé' par son vis à vis.

\- Odeur de sang se justifia Derek en laissant ses yeux tomber aux pieds de Stiles.

En effet le lycéen marchait sur des bouts de verre et s'était entaillé la voute plantaire sans s'en rendre compte, probablement un effet des médicaments. Et quand Stiles s'en rendit compte à son tour, suivant le regard du loup, il se sentit partir.

_Oh! Reprends-toi! Tu as vu bien plus de sang couler que ça! Alors arrête de faire ta fiote! En plus tu sens rien alors ne te révèle pas faible face à ce mec. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Soit un homme une fois dans ta vie merde!_

L'adolescent reprit le contrôle. Il ne devait pas être faible. Plus jamais. Il devait être fort. Il releva la tête et tomba sur deux yeux verts qui le scrutaient. Les sourcils noirs froncés Derek devait percevoir les changements d'états qui se bousculaient en lui. Ils se jaugèrent.

\- C'est pas important affirma Stiles.

Comme pour donner consistance à ses mots il bougea son pied gauche de manière à faire crisser sur le sol les morceaux de verres enfoncé dans sa chaire.

\- Mais maintenant que tu es là, si tu pouvais réparer ce que tu as fait, il s'écarta et fit un mouvement du bras comme pour présenter la scène. Je me vois mal essayer d'expliquer tout ce bordel aux infirmières et tout particulièrement ça, il pointa du doigt le médecin employé en décoration murale. Et je ne suis pas sûre que Mélissa soit apte à me couvrir pour l'instant.

Et vu la menace que le Nogitsune avait proférer à l'encontre de l'infirmière, il y avait de grandes chances pour que la mère de Scott ne lui fasse plus jamais entièrement confiance.

Il doutait d'ailleurs que qui que ce soit lui fasse de nouveau confiance. Ou veuille ne serait-ce que lui avouer des secrets, se confesser ou même le regarder dans les yeux. Le Nogitsune lui avait gâché sa vie.

Le démon avait tellement pourris sa vie qu'il faudrait peut-être que Stiles l'ampute.

\- Non.

La voix de Derek résonnait dans la tête de Stiles. _Non?_

\- Non tu te trompes... On s'est tous inquiété pour toi, ajouta le loup après un silence presque pesant. Vas dormir je m'en occupe.  
Stiles fut tellement sonné qu'il retourna dans son lit comme s'il était un robot auquel on venait de donner un ordre. Depuis quand Derek Hale était aussi... Pliant?... Gentil?... Il était malade? Ça devait être un rêve c'est ça, tout était faux, le Nogitsune était toujours là et lui jouait un sale tour. Un vraiment sale tour.  
Pour s'en assuré, Stiles vérifia ses mains.

_1... 2... 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10._

Il avait bien le bon nombre de doigts. Il ne rêvait pas. Tout était réel, aussi réel que pouvait l'être un Derek aimable extirpant un cadavre d'un mur d'hôpital sur sa demande à lui, Stiles Stilinski.

C'était tellement surréaliste qu'il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette et s'installa dans son lit confortablement pour profiter au mieux de la scène. Il ne résista pas très longtemps à la fatigue surtout qu'il avait son oreiller avec lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à son oreiller, son merveilleux et fantastique oreiller. Ce serait contre nature de ne pas accepter la douceur et le moelleux de cette merveille.

Il pria tout de même, peu avant que Morphée ne l'emporte, que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve. Parce que c'était vraiment trop bien de parler avec Derek sans que ce dernier ne profère de menaces à son encontre. De se retrouver avec un Derek sympas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alooors ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Pitoyable ? Maman oskour ?


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapitre 2: Waiting   
**

 

Quand il ouvrit les yeux et malgré une légère douleur lancinante dans ses pieds –les médicaments ne faisaient plus effet- Stiles ne retenu pas un sifflement de satisfaction. La chambre était nickel chrome. Il n'y avait même plus de...

_L'enfoiré! Cette fine mais perceptible tâche jaunâtre dans le coin gauche du plafond! Elle n'était pas là avant! Et là! La prise électrique! Elle avait une éraflure! Et la fenêtre! Le rideau! Il a un faux pli!_

_..._

Bon là il en faisait peut être un peu trop... Mais, l'idée était là. Ce fourbe loup garou l'avait perfidement changé de chambre. Et il pensait innocemment que Stiles serait trop dans le coaltar pour ne pas le remarquer! _Aberrant! Une erreur de débutant!_

Si Stiles avait voulu, il aurait admis que c'était mieux que de le laisser sur une scène de crime après les derniers événements. Mais il ne s'appelait pas Stiles pour rien! Non monsieur! Il était l'incarnation humaine de la mauvaise foi! Quand il voulait. Et là, il le voulait. En fait il voulait beaucoup de choses. Il voulait voir son père, il voulait manger, il voulait un macaron géant et il voulait un truc pour le détourner de tout ce qu'il voulait. Parce qu'il en avait marre de vouloir tout ça et de ne rien avoir de tout ce qu'il voulait.

Après réflexion il était peut être plus proche de l'incarnation de l'envie...

Enfin il était quelque chose. Ça c'était une certitude.

Il en avait marre de rester dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à faire et se morfondre ne faisait pas partie de ces choses palpitantes qui font que le temps passe très vite.

Stiles se leva , déterminé à partir de cette hôpital. Il allait bien nom de Dieu! Les médecins n'allait quand même pas attendre qu'il entre en symbiose avec le mobilier, si?!

À l'instant où Stiles posa ses doigts sur la poignée de la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrir et quelqu'un d'apparemment pressé lui rentra dedans, le faisant atterrir sur son honorable fessier sans que l'autre n'ai bougé d'un pouce.

\- Merde désolé mec!

Scott, existait-il plus étourdi que lui ou est-ce que le jeune loup était un cas à part? Son ami le remit sur ses pieds et Stiles estima que c'était vraiment un truc de loup garou que de remettre les gens sur leurs pieds.

\- Pourquoi tu es ici?

\- Eh bien je suis allé en cours parce que tu t'es réveillé et que tu es normal donc... Donc ma mère ne voulait plus que je sèche... En plus je t'ai ramené mes cours! Parce que tu dois t'ennuyer tout seul ici... Surtout toi qui ne tiens pas en place. J'ai eu peur que tu sois déjà parti quand j'arrive. Mais ma mère m'a assuré que tu n'avais pas bougé de ta chambre même si tu en as changé. Ça m'a rassuré parce que tu n'es vraiment pas en état d'après Deaton, déblatéra Scott à toute vitesse avant de prendre une grosse inspiration.

Ils s'observèrent l'un l'autre avant d'exploser de rire. D'habitude les rôles étaient inversés et c'est Stiles qui partait dans des tirades à rallonge. Mais mis à part un problème de droit d'auteur, il était touché. Scott c'était inquiété pour lui et c'est ce qu'il retenait de tout ça.

Par ce qu'ils étaient plus que des amis, ils étaient tout ce que tout le monde souhaitait comme lien platonique avec une autre personne. Ils n'étaient uniquement des amis voir des frères de sang. Non, ils étaient aussi un duo, les meilleurs partenaires. Des complémentaires. Avant ils étaient un duo de choc mais ils à présent, ils étaient un duo parfait, voire plus.

Ils bravaient les règles humaines ensembles et maintenant ils brisaient les limites du surnaturel. Comme si rien ne pouvait les arrêter à part eux même. Ce n'était pas les autres qui pouvaient leur imposer des limites mais eux qui devaient s'en fixer parce que Stiles ne doutait pas qu'ils pourraient à eux deux détruire le monde. Il était la tête et Scott la force et ça ne voulait pas dire que Scott n'était qu'une brute sans cervelle ou qu'il était un stratège de génie sans la moindre masse musculaire, loin de là. Ils pouvaient se débrouiller l'un sans l'autre mais ensembles ils étaient invincibles.

Scott s'assit sur le lit d'hôpital après avoir calmé son fou rire et Stiles l'y rejoint. Ouais, ils étaient invincibles. Et le Nogitsune avait bien saisit le danger qu'ils représentaient et comment tirer son épingle du jeu.

Stiles n'était pas idiot, si le Nogitsune l'avait choisi c'était dut au fait que la force physique, le démon s'en badigeonnait les bandelettes, il n'en avait pas besoin, il en avait assez. Et parce que l'hyperactif savait tout sur tout le monde et que si le démon parasitait Stiles, il serait au cœur du duo et pourrait s'en servir allégrement sans s'inquiéter.

\- Scott... Est-ce que... Tu m'en veux? Pour ce que j'ai-

\- Tu n'as rien fait, le coupa son ami. Ce n'était pas toi. C'était le Nogitsune. Tout était de sa faute et tu n'as rien à te reprocher, affirma le loup garou avec ferveur.

Stiles ne sut pourquoi il le fit mais à cet instant la tête de Scott c'était... C'était trop. Il se sentit parfaitement idiot quand ses mains se mirent à trembler sous l'émotion. Son meilleur ami savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Stiles était sur le point de pleurer. Oui. Mais il ne le fera pas. Scott le savait aussi, il savait que l'hyperactif ne voulait inquiéter personne, jamais. Faisant passer les problèmes des autres avant les siens.

Alors le loup garou posa sa main sur l'épaule tremblotante de son meilleur ami, espérant le réconforter.

\- Deaton m'a dit que quand beaucoup de mauvaises choses arrivaient, il finissait par y avoir un équilibre qui se créait... Stiles, ça va aller maintenant.

Mais qui pourrait lui faire croire ces conneries? Scott croyait dur comme fer à ce que pouvait raconter le vétérinaire mais c'est justement là qu'était le problème.

_Deaton est vétérinaire, pas madame Irma. Il n'a pas de pouvoir de voyance! Parce s'il en avait, il aurait été gentil de nous éviter toute cette merde! Mais non, parce que c'est un putain de vétérinaire bordel! Ya que moi que ça interpelle?!_

Et franchement, pourquoi ferait-il confiance à Deaton? Le vétérinaire les avait certes aidés à plusieurs reprises mais si Stiles s'y attardait un instant, l'homme se débrouillait la plupart du temps pour se mettre hors de danger. Et il y avait aussi le fait que Stiles ne savait que très peu de choses à son propos. Cet homme était trop propre sur lui pour être honnête. Un druide? Rappelez-lui quel autre druide ils avaient rencontrés?

_Ah oui! On en oubliait presque que c'était une druidesse faut dire qu'elle tenait plus de Méduse que de Diviciacos (1) la Jennifer!_

Une tarée. Elle avait pété un boulon quand sa maitresse l'avait abandonné, laissée pour morte et avait décidé d'entamer des rites sacrificiels parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se regarder dans un miroir. Franchement, il y avait mieux que des empilements de cadavres pour retrouver une peau de pêche et sa sensualité d'autrefois... Comme les crèmes de jour par exemple!

\- Eh mec t'as eu quoi aux pieds pour qu'ils soient bandés ?

Ah oui ça… Stiles voulut trouver une excuse avant de se rendre compte que dire la vérité ne lui couterait rien.

\- Eh bien je me suis fait attaquer par un cannibale qui me prenait pour un steak géant hier soir, commença t-il. Et apparemment Hale surveillait ma chambre.

\- Derek ?

\- Mais non Peter ! C'est connu que ce mec est un altruiste ! Mais oui Derek ! Bref, il est passé par la fenêtre, a éclaté la tête du cannibale et l'a encastré dans le mur avant de repartir. Et j'ai pas fait attention à cause des médicaments qu'on me donne et je me suis ouvert les pieds sur les morceaux de verre en voulant l'appeler vu que, personnellement, je m'imaginais mal expliquer au personnel de l'hôpital pourquoi il y avait un cadavre et une fenêtre pétée. Du coup je lui ai demandé d'arranger ça…

\- Et il l'a fait ?

\- Scott…

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde un peu autour de toi et dis-moi si cette chambre ressemble à celle que j'avais avant.

\- Baaah… Scott regarda autour de lui.

Stiles savait qu'il lui fallait du temps.

\- Non, il sembla cogiter. Ah j'y suis ! C'est pour ça que t'as changé de chambre ! s'exclama son meilleur ami.

\- Voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux, le taquina l'hyperactif alors que l'autre ronchonna pour la forme.

On toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez !

Un médecin se cachant -tout du moins il en avait l'air- derrière deux infirmières entra dans la chambre avec un dossier entre ses doigts, collé contre son torse dans l'espoir d'en faire une protection.

Stiles ne s'étonna même pas, pourquoi serait-il surpris? Le Nogitsune avait massacré bon nombres de gens sous son apparence alors il était plus que raisonnable d'avoir eu de lui. Encore heureux que son père faisait partie de la police sinon il aurait bien plus de problèmes.

Le médecin essaya de parler mais il bégayait tellement que c'était incompréhensible, un coup d'œil vers Scott informa l'hyperactif que même avec une super ouï les paroles du médecin étaient indécryptables. Il se retint de souffler et de se lever pour prendre son dossier -parce que ça devait certainement être le siens- pour le feuilleter lui-même, manquerai plus que le médecin s'évanouisse.

\- Stiles.

\- Que... Je-je v-v-vous de-de-mande pa-pa-pardon? articula difficilement l'homme alors que discrètement une des deux infirmières levait les yeux au ciel exaspérée.

Cette femme devait soit, être inconsciente soit, en avoir totalement rien à foutre qu'un mec lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau ait commandé des samouraïs ninjas vaporeux pour tuer le plus de gens possible deux semaines plus tôt soit, le trouver trop faiblard pour être un dangereux criminel soit, être au courant pour le Nogitsune et toutes les créatures surnaturelles de Beacon Hills. Et Stiles espérait pour sa vie que si c'était la dernière option, la femme sache aussi qu'il n'y avait plus de Nogitsune.

\- C'est mon prénom, Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Ce n'est pas mon vrai prénom mais si vous essayez de le dire vous pourriez mourir d'hémorragie à force de vous mordre la langue par inadvertance, déclara t'il en essayant d'esquisser un sourire désolé.

Scott ricanait en se remémorant toutes les fois où il avait essayé de dire son prénom. Une seule et unique personne pouvait, sans se tromper, l'appeler par son prénom. Surtout pour le gronder. Oui, son père utilisait son prénom quand il l'engueulait parfois et ça devenait comique parce que son prénom même semblait être une sorte d'insulte. Clairement, Stiles préférait Stiles. C'était beaucoup plus stylé! Et même si les gens lui demandait "qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un Stiles ?!", il était très fier de ce 'surnom'.

\- A-ah. B-bi-bien j-je v-voulais v-vous d-d-dire q-q-que nou-nous av-v-vons-

Un autre médecin déboula dans la chambre avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en donnant un grand coup dans le dos de son confrère qui se raidit d'autant plus.

\- Que nous avons terminez les tests que nous souhaitions vous faire passer et que vous pourrez sortir dans très peu de temps monsieur Stilinski! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé dans notre établissement et je suis plus qu'heureux de vous retrouver parmi nous! Bon alors Fernandez vous me le payez ce café?

_Alors lui, il est VRAIMENT pas net!_

Et aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, les deux médecins et les deux infirmières sortirent de la chambre alors très silencieuse.

Scott se concentra et Stiles n'eut même pas besoin de demander pourquoi. Il voulait lui aussi savoir de quoi parlaient les deux médecins.

\- Le mec là Fernandez... Avec l'autre médecin ils ont fait un pari. Le 'Fernandez' devait t'annoncer que tu pourrais partir d'ici bientôt avant que l'autre, Smith, n'arrive dans la chambre...

Stiles regarda Scott. Scott regarda Stiles. Et ils explosèrent de rire.

Dans peu de temps Stiles pourrait enfin se barrer de cet enfer d'inactivité où se baladaient des médecins en quête de sensations fortes et, il avait plus que hâte.

.

...

.

Scott venait de partir. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, s'esclaffant comme deux idiots jusqu'à ce que les heures de visites soit terminées. Stiles dut alors assurer à Scott qu'il pourrait se passer de lui plus de deux minutes (Scott avait activé son mode maman inquiète) même si au font l'hyperactif se doutait que c'était plutôt le loup qui avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il était bien conscient et que tout ceci n'était pas un rê meilleur ami l'avait couvé pendant toute ses vacances... Bon avec Chris, Isaac et Ethan pour le relayer mais le fait était là: Scott l'avait attendu.

Il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il en était apparemment arrivé à compter les jours sans l'hyperactif ce qui avait fait chaud au cœur de ce dernier.

Alors Stiles avait sorti l'argument imparable, même pour un loup garou: qu'il allait dormir parce qu'il était exténué.

Bon pour le côté exténué c'était vrai, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Mais dormir? C'était encore assez dur pour lui. Ça l'était déjà avant mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Contrairement à Scott qui avait besoin de ses huit heures de sommeil, raison pour laquelle il l'avait sommé de partir, ses insomnies avaient pour caractéristique principale qu'il n'était PAS fatigué et qu'il ne ressentait à aucun moment le besoin impérieux de dormir. Actuellement, s'il laissait ses yeux qui le picotaient se fermer, il était certain de s'endormir illico.

Mais il ne voulait pas. Il avait peur. A se l'avouer, il était terrifié en permanence mais il l'était d'autant plus que les souvenirs du Nogitsune étaient vivaces. Et même s'il avait son oreiller chéri, ça ne lui apportait aucun réconfort car il se refusait à enfoncer sa tête dans ce moelleux inimitable.

Et puis il ne voulait pas dormir pour une autre raison. Il attendait son père qui devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. c'est en tout cas ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt par message. et même si les visites étaient terminées, ça n'arrêterait pas son père qui le ramènerait à la maison quoi qu'il arrive.

Parce que même si son père était en retard il lui avait promis de venir alors il viendrait. N'est-ce pas?

Les minutes passaient sur son portable, elles défilaient comme tombant d'une cascade. Et il les fixait prostré, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le temps lui-même se trompe et affiche la mauvaise suite. Il fixait ses réflexions sur ces chiffres et comment les gens qui les avaient inventés en étaient arrivés à les faire de cette manière. C'était totalement inutile comme questions mais ça l'occupait. et ça l'empêchait de s'endormir.

_Pourquoi un 4 est un 4 et pas un 5? Pourquoi un 5? et pourquoi la suite logique de 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 était-elle 6? et pourquoi le 0?_

Et surtout, la question qui le taraudait, tapotant de plus en plus fort dans sa tête comme une balle lancée contre un mur de plus en plus fort:

_Est ce qu'il m'a oublié?_

Non, il devait y avoir une urgence. Il y en avait toujours dans cette ville des urgences. Toujours. Et pour tout et n'importe quoi. Ou n'importe qui. Surtout n'importe qui. Et Stiles se retrouvait en compagnie d'une absence. Mais il avait l'habitude.

Et il ne devait pas en vouloir à son père. C'était son travail et c'était grâce à lui que Stiles pouvait acheter des livres ou des jeux vidéo. Il ne devait pas lui en vouloir. Ce serait égoïste. Il ne devait pas être égoïste.

\- Minuit, constata t-il lasse.

Donc ce n'était pas aujourd'hui enfin hier que son père viendrait le chercher. Le charme était rompu, cendrillon se cassait la gueule dans ses fripes de souillon et lui, il se leva. Il n'était pas une princesse qui attendait son carrosse. Il était Stiles Stilinski. Et il en avait marre d'attendre.

Mais il n'allait pas pouvoir partir sans habits de rechanges et se balader les fesses à l'air n'était pas vraiment à son gout non plus. Il aimait bien avoir un minimum d'intimité et la balade avec une Pleine Lune bien visible il préférait éviter si possible. Surtout que même si cette pleine lune-là ne transformait pas les loups garous, elle éveillerait certainement les pervers. Et il avait été assez servit niveau problèmes pour le restant de ses jours. Alors merci, mais non merci!

Il commençait à taper du pied -même si ça lui faisait mal- debout, devant la porte de sa chambre, dos à la fenêtre quand une impression étrange le fit frissonner et il se tourna d'un coup. La technique du 'je me tourne doucement' c'était pas son dada surtout quand on voulait surprendre quelqu'un.

Et ça n'avait pas raté. Pas du tout même.

Il voyait parfaitement les deux spots ambrés, dans l'ombre, dirigé vers lui qui disparurent dès que leur propriétaire se rendit compte qu'il était démasqué.

Putain. Ça c'était du Isaac tout craché. Il se précipita à la fenêtre qu'il entrouvrit.

Il avait remarqué plus tôt qu'il avait été déplacé au premier étage et ne pouvait pas ouvrir d'avantage ladite fenêtre, la faute aux services hospitaliers qui avaient peur que leurs patients fuient... Ou pour toute autres raisons.

Il se rapprocha le plus possible de l'espace à sa disposition, se racla la gorge et pria pour que son idée marche.

\- Isaac Lahey. Je sais que tu es là et que tu m'entends. Et je sais aussi que tu me surveillais. Et que tu es ou était certainement accroché à un arbre. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ramener tes fesses de loup ici et maintenant, grogna t-il entre ses dents.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas peur du loup. Au contraire. S'il avait voulu, ce dernier l'aurait tué et cela très facilement. Mais dans un sens, il ne se voyait pas vraiment gentiment demander à Isaac de lui rendre un service alors qu'il venait de croiser son regard fluorescent droit sur ses petites fesses d'humain. Bon en fait il ne regardait peut être pas ses fesses parce que si c'était le cas ce serait très bizarre mais en tout cas, cela faisait un bon moyen de chantage. Et le chantage c'était plus comme qui dirais dans son domaine de compétences.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Monsieur Lahey passe sa porte. Stiles qui s'était adossé à au mur face à la porte pria un instant que le garou ait été assez discret pour éviter de voir à tout moment une infirmière ou un garde de nuit débouler. Il se demanda vaguement si les gardes devant sa porte -oui il y en avait encore au dernières nouvelles- étaient encore là. Puis il haussa les épaules. après tout, il s'en foutait pas mal. Les gardes n'avaient pas dut être mis au courant pour son changement de ch-

Isaac ne dut pas comprendre pourquoi l'hyperactif se jeta sur son lit d'hôpital ni pourquoi il chercha partout quelque chose qui se révéla être son téléphone sur lequel il pianota frénétiquement comme si sa vie en dépendait et il dut aussi se demander pourquoi Stiles commença à se frapper la tête. Isaac était souvent larguer de toutes manières.

\- Mais quel con! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être con! s'écria-t-il avant de tourner la tête vers Isaac. Est-ce que tu sens si mon père est là?!

La secousse de la tête du loup se répercuta dans le cœur de Stiles. il avait espéré, bêtement que son père ne soit pas là parce qu'il ne le trouvait pas dans l'hôpital à cause de son changement de chambre... Mais non. Il s'était fait de faux espoirs. et ça faisait mal, un peu.

\- Ah...

Oui maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait un peu c'était logique que son père ne soit pas perdu dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en se lamentant parce qu'il ne trouvait pas la chambre de son fiston. Non le shérif lui aurait immédiatement envoyé un message ou non, mieux, il serait arrivé dans l'hôpital et comme les deux derniers jours où il était venu, aurait demandé à Mélissa qui devait savoir où il était vu qu'elle l'avait dit à Scott. Donc son père n'était juste pas arrivé.

'Juste' pas arrivé.

Et pour les gardes... Stiles devait avoir la meilleure protection au monde: des créatures surnaturelles. Alors pourquoi avoir des gardes quand on pouvait avoir des prédateurs/ chasseurs/ tueurs pour surveiller sa petite personne?

Franchement c'était comme manger des concombres quand on pouvait s'enfiler des tonnes de gâteaux! Bon après le chiffre sur la satanique balance augmentait proportionnellement mais plus il se regardait plus il se disait que même un camion de pâtisseries n'arriverait pas à le remplumer assez. Déjà qu'avant les événements il n'était pas gros du tout alors là... C'était une catastrophe!

S'il n'avait pas conscience que sa demande serait déplacée, là maintenant tout de suite, il aurait demandé à Isaac de lui apporter une forêt noire. Déjà pour qu'il ait plus de sucre et de lipides et surtout parce que la forêt noire c'était trop bon! Mais vu la tête que tirait boucle d'or, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y réfléchir. C'était dommage parce que Stiles était sûr qu'hier, Derek était tellement bien luné qu'il lui aurait amené cette forêt noire sans grogner!

\- Est ce que, commença l'hyperactif en s'asseyant un peu mieux sur son lit.

\- Non.

Le mot claqua dans l'air et stoppa la requête de Stiles. Ce qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout.

\- Mais laisse-moi finir! Comme si j'allais te demander quelque chose de terrible comme de te demander de m'aider à me couper le bras ! Et pourquoi j'aurai pas le droit de te demander un truc d'abord?! Tu m'as maté alors que je ne suis pas encore totalement remis et faible! C'est une atteinte à la vie privée! Et c'est grave! Tu devrais me supplier à genoux de ne pas te dénoncer à mon père!

\- La ferme grogna Isaac ce qui lui donnait vaguement –très vaguement- un air de ressemblance avec un certain Hale grognon.

\- Tu me demande de me taire?! éructa Stiles en se levant. Mais alors je t'en prie explique pourquoi tu surveillais ma chambre! Vas-y je t'écoute!

\- Scott me l'a demandé parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ce soir. tout comme Derek. Et-

\- Ok ça va j'ai capté. Tout le monde avait quelque chose à faire de mieux que me surveiller. Bien alors je vais demander autrement: POURQUOI QUELQU'UN DOIT-IL ME SURVEILLER BORDEL DE MERDE?!

C'est vrai quoi à la fin ! Il n'était PAS une princesse ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'être surveillé et ne fuirait pas sa tour alias sa foutue chambre !

\- Scott.

Alors ça c'était tout à fait la réponse qu'il ne voulait pas entendre! Parce que ce n'était pas une réponse! C'était juste pour ne pas dire qu'ils avaient peur que le Nogitsune revienne! Ou qu'il ait toujours été là! Ou alors ils le surveillaient pour éviter qu'il se fasse de nouveau attaquer... Ce qui semblait tout de même plus probable vu la discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Et-

\- Stiles?

Le susnommé se figea, sa colère s'évanouit d'un coup. Cette voix. Cette voix! Il se tourna doucement presque par à-coup, n'y croyant pas. N'y croyant plus. Son père était là. Il avait des petits yeux et semblait n'avoir pas dormi depuis des jours. Pourtant Stiles n'avait pas eu l'impression que son père était exténué la veille quand ils s'étaient vus... Mais peut-être qu'il se trompait? Les médicaments qu'il devait prendre l'empêchaient d'avoir l'esprit totalement clair. Et même si son traitement avait pris fin ce matin, les effets avaient perduré jusqu'à midi. Alors il était possible qu'il n'ait pas remarqué l'état de son père. Et ça le mortifiait.

L'hyperactive dépassa Isaac pour étreindre son père. Peu importait que le loup puisse voir ses fesses, il avait besoin de serrer dans ses bras son père, de lui montrer qu'il était bien vivant et matériel, à nouveau. A chaque fois que son père était venu lui rendre visite, ils ne parlaient pratiquement pas et restaient ainsi, dans une étreinte réconfortante. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. Ou comme s'ils n'auraient jamais dû se revoir.

\- Bon bah moi je vais y aller hein... lança Isaac les mains dans les poches de son jean alors qu'il filait tranquillement mais surement.

Certainement parce que la vue de quelqu'un avec son père était encore trop dure pour le bêta.

\- Je pense que nous aussi nous devrions rentrer. Je suis désolé d'être en retard mais il y a eu une urgence et-

\- C'est bon je t'en veux pas 'Pa. Je comprends c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, dit Stiles en souriant. Par contre est ce que tu m'as pris des habits pour que je me change... Parce que j'ai pas trop envie de rester dans cette tenue...

Le shérif écarquilla les yeux.

_Oh... Non... Pitié... Tout mais pas ça..._

\- Tu as oublié de m'amener des habits de rechange c'est ça?

Le shérif se sentait extrêmement bête et ça se voyait. Enfin son fils le voyait en tout cas. C'était assez rare de voir cette expression sur le visage de son père mais si ça n'avait pas été à ses dépens, il serait en train de se rouler par terre. Les yeux du shérif allaient de droite à gauche à une vitesse impressionnante alors qu'il se grattait la nuque et commença de rougir doucement mais surement. La rougeur envahie la totalité du visage de son père. Oui, le shérif de Beacon Hills pouvait rougir de honte, c'était très rare et certains habitants auraient pu se targuer de voir ce phénomène si le shérif n'avait pas été justement le shérif. Les rares personnes à avoir entraperçu cet événement n'en parlait pas, surtout par respect et parce qu'un shérif est avant tout un être humain et que n'importe qui avait rougit au moins une fois dans sa vie.

ça rappelait à Stiles la fois où il avait oublié de ranger ses magasines cochons avant de partir au lycée et qu'il était rentré le soir pour se retrouver dans la cuisine, face à ces mêmes magasines empilés en deux blocs distincts et son père assis juste derrière ces dernières qui lui montrait la chaise en face de lui pour qu'il s'y asseye. Le mode garde à vue: Signe qu'une discussion sérieuse et très importante allait avoir lieu. Et si Stiles s'était senti trahi pendant une seconde que son père ait fouillé sa chambre, il s'était souvenu avec embarras que c'était le jour de la lessive et qu'il avait laissé son carton bien en vue...

_\- Je pense qu'une discussion s'impose. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que c'est? demanda son père en prenant un magazine sur le haut de la pile de droite._

_\- Euh... Un porno?_

_\- Bien. Alors, peux-tu maintenant m'expliquer ce que c'est? fit le shérif en posant le magazine entre ses mains sur la table pour montrer un magazine de la pile de gauche._

_\- Bah... Un porno?_

_\- D'accord._

_Le shérif prit une revue dans chaque main puis les mis sous le nez de Stiles._

_\- Tu ne vois pas une différence? insista son père._

_Stiles regarda les deux pages de couvertures, les dates qui étaient identiques (il se rappelait très bien les avoir achetés en même temps et se demanda si son père avait rangé tous ses magazines par ordre chronologique) il s'attarda sur les rubriques proposées mais rien._

_\- C'est des pornos quoi, je vois pas pourquoi t'en fait tout un plat._

_Bon il avait peut-être une petite idée de ce que son père lui demandait. Mais c'était tellement marrant de voir son père essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez comme s'il était un criminel, que Stiles n'arrivait pas à se résoudre d'arrêter de faire tourner le shérif en bourrique._

_\- Tu..._

_\- Quoi moi? questionna l'hyperactif._

_\- Tu es..._

_\- Je suis...? Si ça t'aide tu peux l'écrire hein tu sais, je ne te juge pas, le charria l'adolescent_

_-Nom de Dieu Stiles! s'exclama le shérif. Tu ne rends pas les choses faciles là! Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de différences entre ces deux magazines?!_

_\- Nop désolé!_

_\- Stiles..._

_-Roh lala! C'est bon! C'est pas la fin du monde non plus! Ce sont juste des pornos quoi, ya quoi de mal là-dedans? D'accord c'est peut-être pas très représentatif de la réalité mais j'ai bien le droit de lire ce que je veux à la fin non?_

_\- Oui mais... Hésita son père_

_\- Oui mais quoi? Bah oui, y en a un pour les hétéros et un pour les homos. Et alors? Où est la différence? Je suis peut être amoureux de Lydia mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis hétéro jusqu'au bout des ongles et inversement. C'est pas parce que je lis des pornos gays que je le suis forcément à 100%. La preuve en est que j'ai exactement le même nombre de magazines et que je les achète en même temps et que la plupart du temps je les lis aussi en mêm-_

_\- STOP! Je ne veux pas savoir la suite! l'interrompit son père, le visage cramoisi._

_\- Bah c'est toi qui a commencé hein... rappela le plus jeune._

_\- Merci je m'en souviens très bien. Donc tu es... Comment dire... Bisexuel?_

_\- Je sais pas... Je pense que oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, reconnut Stiles en haussant les épaules avant de se lever. Sinon ça te dit qu'on se fasse une pizza ce soir?_

 

Bon c'est vrai, il y avait mieux pour faire son coming out. Mais Stiles étant ce qu'il est, il estimait que c'était certainement la meilleure façon dont les événements auraient pu se dérouler. Après tout, son père avait certainement eu des doutes surtout quand il l'avait vu à la sortie de cette boite de nuit gay -Merci Jackson!- et qu'ils avaient eu un débat sur le fait que lui, Stiles Stilinski, n'avait pas la dégaine d'un homosexuel.  
Comme s'il fallait avoir une apparence type pour être ci ou ça et qu'il fallait obligatoirement être un peu efféminé pour être gay comme une lesbienne devait ressembler à un homme. L'hyperactif détestait les stéréotypes parce qu'à force de ranger les gens dans des boites étiquetées, on finissait par perdre la caractéristique même de chaque être : leur diversité. Enfin bref son père avait eu beau clamer que son fils ne pouvait pas être gay, il n'avait qu'à moitié tort. Comme lui avait fait avouer cette fille, Caitlin, à la soirée chez Derek -sans Derek- il était tout ce qu'il y a de bisexuel.

Le seul qui a su le premier était Scott. Pourquoi? Parce que pour une fois, son meilleur ami avait fait fonctionner sa matière grise. Quand le/la Darach (ou 'ce truc') sévissait encore et avait sacrifié quelques personnes vierges, et qu'il avait gentiment beuglé dans le vestiaire qu'il fallait qu'il se dépucelle fissa - histoire de rester en vie bien sûr-. Et que sympathiquement Danny lui avait tendu un piège vraiment pute. Mais il aimait bien Danny, c'était un mec agréable quoique facilement manipulable.

\- Bon au pire... Stiles pris son téléphone, tapa quelque chose dessus et sourit quand il reçut la réponse à son message. Dans trois minutes maximum j'aurais de quoi m'habiller, lança-t-il fier comme un coq à son père.

Alalala ça servait quand même vachement d'avoir dans son répertoire un nombre incalculable de loup garou! Et même si Isaac lui avait répondu d'aller se faire foutre, Stiles ne doutait aucunement que dans peu de temps, boucles d'or reviendrait avec des habits pour lui.

Après tout, qui était le meilleur ami de son alpha?

Bingo! C'est Bibi!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

\- Eh bien j'ai demandé à Isaac de me ramener des fringues vu que je n'ai pas envie de sortir dans cette tenue quelque peu... Ouverte. Et que Isaac étant un loup garou, il ira bien plus vite que toi, expliqua Stiles. Sauf si tu as un moyen de te téléporter à la maison et à ce moment-là tu aurais pu le dire avant!

Son père s'installa dans la seule chaise de la pièce sans répondre. Le fallait-il vraiment ?

\- Et pour cette urgence alors qu'est-ce que c'était? interrogea l'adolescent.

\- Ça ne te regardes pas, s'énerva son père.

\- Peut-être mais tu pourrais glisser par inadvertance quelques informations que je n'aurais pas à t'arracher par de plus vils moyens... exposa le fils posément.

Le shérif abdiqua. Ils savaient tous les deux que Stiles finirait tôt ou tard par savoir. Stiles était toujours au courant de tout.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas le droit de dire que des agents de surface ont eu beaucoup à faire à cause d'un malade qui a dégobillé un peu partout dans une seule pièce. Surtout pour retrouver les lingettes dans tout ce bazar. On explore pour l'instant l'hypothèse de la bête sauvage, affirma le shérif.

_Ah ouais d'accord. C'était pas la joie donc._

Ils auraient retrouvé un corps en charpie certainement à cause d'un loup garou ou toutes autres créatures avec les capacités et le matériel nécessaire pour ce genre de choses, sans trouver d'indices sur l'identité de la victime. C'était pas trop rassurant parce que les loups garous que Stiles connaissait -et qui étaient censés être les seuls de Beacon Hills-, savaient contrôler leur soif de sang depuis plus ou moins longtemps. Et donc il y avait soit une nouvelle bébête dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Qui tuait. Et salement en plus.

Pas étonnant que son père n'ait pas pu venir tout de suite.

\- Et il a vomi genre tout d'un coup ou il lui a fallu du temps?

\- Ça semblait être un besoin au moment où il l'a fait. Ça semblait une question de vie ou de mort pour lui.

Stiles aimait vraiment leurs codes pour discuter des affaires en cours. C'est lui qui l'avait imaginé et étrangement son père avait été d'accord d'y participer. Du coup ils pouvaient réfléchir à des enquêtes sans en avoir l'air.

C'est sans surprises que le bêta arriva dans la chambre avec quelques vêtement pour l'hyperactif qu'il l'en remercia juste à temps avant que Isaac ne disparaisse au détour d'un couloir.

Sans plus attendre Stiles s'enferma dans la salle de bain et arracha presque sa tenue d'hôpital pour d'une, enfiler un caleçon - _ENFIN !_ -. Il savoura un instant d'avoir quelques choses cachant ses fesses puis enfila le jean et le tee-shirt que lui avait apporté le loup - il avait même pensé aux chaussures ! - avant de sortir de la pièce, heureux de pouvoir partir de ce maudit hôpital.

\- Allez p'pa! Go to base!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Diviciacos : Je voulais mettre Panoramix mais je trouvais que c'était plus classe de sortir le nom du seul druide ayant historiquement existé XD


	4. For my Sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: For my Sake = Pour mon profit.

Il était dans son lit et si à l'hôpital il avait ressenti le besoin impérieux de s'endormir malgré la peur, ce n'était plus le cas. Pourtant il se doutait que son cerveau en avait besoin mais ses yeux ne voulaient plus se fermer ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes. Il avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres et le cœur compressé.

Il était de retour dans sa chambre. Là où il avait fait son premier cauchemar. Et même s'il savait que le Nogitsune avait été réduit en miettes, il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre totalement que tout était fini. Pourquoi? Mais parce que le démon avait laissé sur lui une empreinte indélébile. Elle n'était pas physique mais profondément ancrée dans son esprit et de manière inconsciente, cette chambre le mettait parfaitement en situation de stress.

Il soupira en voyant les chiffres affichés par son réveil: 2h49. Déjà qu'ils étaient rentrés vers une heure moins le quart, son père devait dormir à poing fermé depuis belles lurettes. Comme beaucoup de monde à Beacon Hills.

Stiles changea sa position dans son lit, s'étalant sur le ventre en serrant son oreiller chéri. Il ne dormira pas cette nuit. Alors il dirigea ses pensées vers cette histoire de meurtre sanguinolent dont son père et lui avaient de nouveau parlé, sans leurs code cette fois, dans la voiture au retour. Apparemment la victime était un homme. Il avait été déchiqueté en pleins de morceaux éparpillés dans les toilettes d'une station-service la veille de la découverte du corps. Et c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire de certain à ce point de l'enquête. L'identité de l'homme et de son agresseur -la piste bête sauvage étant une TRÈS bonne excuse- restaient toujours inconnues.

Et ça gênait Stiles. Pourquoi? Parce que la nuit du meurtre il avait été attaqué par une espèce de cannibale et que ce même homme aurait pu être à l'origine de cet acte. Sauf que l'autre avait clairement montré son envie de croquer dans le vif de sa petite personne. Pas celle de repeindre les murs avec ses viscères. Bon d'accord, Derek n'avait pas laissé le temps au cannibale de clairement exprimer ses envies... Pas que ça le gêne! Il était largement plus heureux entier et en 'bon' état.

Enfin il était très peu probable que son agresseur soit en cause pour ce meurtre. Mais il pouvait se tromper. Clairement, il n'avait pas assez d'infos. Il avait bien supplié son père de pouvoir voir les photos de la scène de crime mais son paternel avait catégoriquement refusé. Il lui avait même fait promettre de ne pas fourrer son nez partout pour une fois! Bon Stiles avait croisé les doigts donc sa promesse était caduc –comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui faisait promettre de réprimer sa curiosité- mais bon... c'était l'idée quoi zut à la fin! Il voulait être utile merde!

Mais non il ne fallait surtout pas le mettre en face de tels atrocités! Comme s'il était devenu plus fragile après le passage du Nogitsune. Bon ce n'était pas totalement faux mais des scènes de meurtres il en voyait en photos depuis plus longtemps qu'il savait faire des divisions euclidiennes! La faute à son père s'il 'ne rangeait pas bien ses affaires' au poste quand son fils l'y attendait.

Aaaah il en avait passé des nuits au poste! Et jamais derrière les barreaux, toujours avec un agent. Mais c'était fou comme sa bouille trop choupette lui avait servi quand il avait neuf ans.

.

_Quelques années plus tôt dans le poste de police de Beacon Hills..._

_\- Est ce que je pourrais avoir des crayons de couleurs s'il vous plait madame l'agent? Quémanda un adorable jeune garçon en fixant de ses grands yeux bruns la représentante de l'ordre._

_Il savait ce qu'elle allait répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à se regard là, le n°16: « Je suis un mignon petit enfant qui aime les sucreries et qui suis sage et serviable, laisse-moi aller chercher ce que je veux comme un grand s'il te plaîîîîîîîît ». Impossible de résister au n°16._

_\- Mais bien sûr Stiles, ils sont dans le premier tiroir de gauche du bureau de ton père comme d'habitude, va, je suis sûre que te dégourdir les jambes te fera le plus grand bien. Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Samantha et pas 'madame l'agent'!_

_\- Oui, oui! s'exclama un Stiles miniature rayonnant de bonheur en sautant de la chaise où il était assis depuis environ deux heures._

_Il se forçait à ne pas bouger, il se faisait violence. Il ne fallait pas déranger les gens et son hyperactivité fatiguait très vite son entourage. Alors il devait se contenir._

_Il se faufila jusque dans le bureau de son père. Son sourire ne disparaissant pas le moins du monde, il s'agrandit même quand il s'aperçut que son père avait été assez gentil pour effectivement lui laisser des crayons de couleurs mais, et c'était le plus important, les dossiers des enquêtes en cours dans le tiroir juste en dessous._

_Et comme à chaque fois il feuilleta rapidement les dossiers, à demi-concentré. Samantha ne l'interpellerai pas pour lui demander où il était avant bien 15 minutes, trop plongée dans la paperasse. Et il prenait garde à ne pas dépasser un délai de 10 minutes maximum pour éviter tout problèmes, gardant ses sens à l'affût._

_Au bout de 4 minutes il avait fait le tour des dossiers, c'est le temps moyen qu'il mettait quand il n'y avait pas de grosses affaires ou des mises à jour du dossier à l'aube de nouveaux indices. Il revint en sautillant, ses crayons de couleurs serrés contre son cœur. Des images de crimes plein la tête._

_C'était le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour accepter que des gens puissent souffrir plus que lui, le gamin sans maman._

.

Stiles soupira. Ouais et ben là il aurait bien voulut retourner à cette époque. C'était tellement plus simple!

Même si au fond, il n'avait pas du tout envie que tout recommence. Parce qu'il savait très bien pourquoi il avait rempli sa tête de scènes de crimes. Pourquoi il avait préféré tourner son regard vers la cruauté humaine. Pourquoi il voulait oublier ce que sa mère lui avait hurlé.

Il envoya balader le plus loin possible ce souvenir et avisa de nouveau l'heure. Son sang se glaça.

Parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé, il était 2h49 non? Alors pourquoi maintenant il était 2h28? Il était passé dans une faille temporelle ou quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passait encore avec lui? Ça y est-il redevenait taré? Il allait recommencer à massacrer tout le monde à cause d'un esprit démoniaque? Est-ce que les autres le tueraient ? Est-ce que qu'il allait revivre ces horreurs sans rien pouvoir faire une nouvelle fois ?

Il cligna de nouveau des yeux et manqua de s'exploser la tête contre le mur : 3h 28.

_Mais putain de bordel de Dieu de merde! Si même mon cerveau ce met à me faire des coups foireux je fais quoi moi?! Je fonde l'association des 'Services aux grands ex-possédés' pour pouvoir me retrouver avec des gens dans ma situation qui me comprendrons et me soutiendrons dans ma guérison? Ou peut-être que m'enfiler une tablette de chocolat ce serait mieux ou plus discret tout du moins ? Et puis surtout, qui voudrait aller dans cette association? Ils se feraient traiter de malades! Et est-ce que 'pa a racheté du chocolat au fait?_

C'était officiel, il voulait se frapper la tête.

Mais plutôt que d'attenter à son stock précieux de neurones, il préféra se lever et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Qu'il s'occupe de n'importe quelle manière. Rester dans son lit à tourner ne servait à rien et n'était pas productif. Stiles prit les cours que son meilleur ami lui avait apportés. Il les avait déjà feuilleté et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'était pas en retard sur le programme vu l'avance qu'il avait prise pendant son temps libre l'année dernière (temps qui s'était tout de même fait assez rare). Mais il prit la peine de recopier scrupuleusement chaque page.

Tout est bon à faire quand on essaye d'échapper à l'ennui.

...

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester à la maison? lui demanda son père.

Stiles avait passé le reste de sa nuit à travailler et n'avait pas franchement envie de rester enfermé plus longtemps. Il avait déjà été prisonnier dans sa tête pendant deux mois sans en avoir conscience certes mais deux mois quand même !

Il hocha la tête. Il aurait pu parler mais vu la quantité de nourriture compacté dans sa bouche, il préférait éviter d'en perdre une seule miette. Quand il était sorti de sa chambre après s'être douché et préparé, son estomac s'était rappelé à lui et lui avait sommé de s'empiffrer comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps, ce qui n'était pas totalement erroné.

En bon esclaves de ses fonctions vitales, il avait pris deux tranches de brioche sur lesquelles il avait étalé un volume respectable de confiture... (Soit une couche de confiture d'environ 0.5 cm de hauteur mais ça... ça s'expliquait par son addiction -qu'il cachait très bien - au sucre) Qu'il avait enfoncé dans sa bouche. Si bien qu'il avait eu du mal à mâcher au début, et avait manqué de s'étouffer à 3 reprises. Le prix de la gourmandise diront certains, lui il préférait dire que ces brioches n'étaient que d'infâmes rebelles qui se battraient contre ses dents jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux ennemis jurés tombe à terre ou plus exactement, dans son estomac : la brioche mâchée ou sa dentition. Bon cela va sans dire que c'était ses dents qui gagnaient et ce, à chaque combats.

\- Puisque tu es décidé, je vais t'emmener au lycée, déclara le shérif alors qu'il se levait et rangeait sa chaise.

\- Quoarf?! s'exclama Stiles avant de sentir un perfide morceau de brioche glisser dans sa trachée.

Il manqua une quatrième fois de s'étouffer.

\- Tu as très bien entendu. Je t'emmène au lycée, ta voiture y est garée et personne n'a pensé à la récupérer.

Stiles prit cette fois le temps de finir de manger pour parler. Bien qu'il soit sous le choc de la révélation. A peine eut il déglutit qu'il posa ses deux mains sur la table, signe de son mécontentement.

\- Mais vous êtes des sans cœurs! Ma Roscoe chérie! vous avez osé la laisser toute seule! Sans surveillance! Vers le lycée en plus! Qui sait ce qui lui ait arrivé !

Stiles était parfaitement scandalisé. Comment pouvait-on oser vers ça à sa chérie, son trésor, son étoile du Nord, la seule femme qui le comprenait ?! Oui, Roscoe était une femme. Belle et brûlante, faisant chavirer son petit cœur à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

\- Stiles... C'est une jeep.

-Non! Ce n'est pas UNE jeep! C'est MA jeep! s'écria l'hyperactif. Elle est différente ! Elle est unique ! Elle est… Tout simplement la crème des véhicules motorisés. Elle, elle ne m'abandonnera jamais.

Son père abandonna ce dialogue de sourd, son fils avait toujours eu besoin de repères et entre tous s'en dépeignait deux principaux : l'oreiller de Stiles et sa Jeep. Pour que Stiles aille bien, il lui fallait des certitudes comme ' j'ai mon oreiller pour dormir' ou encore 'j'ai ma voiture dans un périmètre de sécurité préétabli par moi-même'. C'était comme ça. Après tout, les loups-garous avaient bien leur histoire d'ancrage non? Alors pourquoi pas Stiles?

Le jeune homme engloutit sa tasse de café, balança son sac sur ses épaules. Il était prêt à retourner en cours. Prêt à retrouver ces couloirs monotones emplis d'individus qui discutaient bruyamment et ces salles de classes pas moins silencieuses.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et s'installa sur le siège passager de la voiture de police en grognant tout de même que si sa voiture avait la moindre petite éraflure ça allait chauffer pour le matricule d'absolument tout le monde. Créatures surnaturelles comprises.

Le trajet se déroula en silence. Ils n'avaient rien à ce dire. Mais ce n'était pas une ambiance pesante, même pour Stiles qui à cause/ grâce à son Aderall avait le mérite d'être calme -pas pour longtemps-. c'était un instant père-fils assez rare entre eux. Surtout depuis que Scott s'était fait mordre pensa l'adolescent. Mais bon, ce n'était pas de la faute de son meilleur ami si Peter je-suis-increvable Hale avait jeté son dévolu sur lui.

La voiture s'arrêta sur le parking du lycée. Les élèves se demandaient certainement ce que foutait un flic ici et quand Stiles sorti, les gens le dévisagèrent mais il s'en fichait.

\- A ce soir 'pa! lança-t-il en refermant la portière.

Puis il se rappela du temps qu'il avait passé dans le coma. Et toqua à la vitre pour que son père la fasse descendre.

\- Ah et au passage… Je t'aime papa.

Son père fut bouche bée. Il faut dire que son fils ne lui disait pas souvent de telles choses et préférait largement l'action aux mots. Mais le shérif ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire.

\- Moi aussi fiston.

Ils se sourirent et Stiles se redressa alors que son père remontait la fenêtre.

Il attendit que son père parte avant de chercher des yeux sa bien-aimée. Quand il la vit enfin, rayonnante comme au premier jour, il manqua, dans l'émotion du moment, de faire un câlin à sa Jeep chéri avant de se dire que ça pourrais être bizarre...

Oh et puis merde!

\- Roscoooooe... Soupira-t-il la joue collée à la vitre du conducteur et les bras contre la carrosserie de façon à être le plus en contact possible avec sa voiture.

Certains le regardèrent comme s'il était complétement fou mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer le soulagement qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Rassuré, il put se rendre à son casier sans oublier avant de partir de poser sa main sur son capot avec affection.

Quand Stiles fit un pas dans le hall du lycée il sentit les regards devenir plus insistant. Il regarda autour de lui et son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'une sensation désagréable ne lui torde les tripes. Il aurait dut s'en douter mais avait préféré ne pas y penser.

Tout le monde l'épiait plus ou moins discrètement avec des expressions tantôt stupéfiées tantôt terrifiées. Evidemment. Comment n'avait-il pas prévu ça?

Personne n'avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passé et les rumeurs devaient aller bon train et ce n'est pas parce que Scott était devenu populaire que les langues de vipères s'arrêteraient, au contraire. Ils étaient en permanence la cible de ragots et autres potins. Si Stiles s'en souvenait bien, le dernier en date était que lui-même et Scott vivaient un amour charnel et interdit... Pourquoi interdit? Parce que les gens étaient des cons. Accepter Danny ne voulait pas dire accepter tous les gay et puis mine de rien Danny avait eu beaucoup d'emmerdes rien qu'avec certains profs... Pour les élèves il savait se défendre. Surtout que Danny savait très bien s'entourer et avait bon nombre d'amis prés à se battre pour lui. Et puis de toute façon il était hors de question qu'il sorte avec son meilleur ami parce que de un, il l'aimait certes mais de manière tout à fait platonique et n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour lui. Et de deux...

_SCOTT?! L'être vivant le plus niais que la terre ai porté?! Le couillon qui comme pseudo et mot de passe met le prénom de sa petite amie ? Eurk non merci ! Je ne vois même pas comment ça a pu germer dans l'esprit de certains et certaines. Surtout certaines parce que je vois mal des mecs s'amuser à imaginer des couples gays partout. Quoique dans les vestiaires de sport les racontars sont concentrés en une zone restreinte et des réflexions fusent souvent sur qui pourrait être avec qui et tous les couples possibles étaient évoqués et chacun y allait de sa petite théorie foireuse. Mais moi et Scotty ? Il n'y a rien qui peut faire ne serait-ce que penser que nous sommes ensembles. Rien._

En réalité Stiles était juste de mauvaise foi car il le savait très bien : cela venait en partie de sa proportion à faire des câlins à son meilleur ami. Mais bon ils se considéraient comme frère... Des frères ne faisaient pas goulou-goulou quoi merde! Et puis plus les années passaient et moins ils s'en faisaient et ça n'arrivait presque plus en public. Et puis c'était des étreintes viriles pas un enlacement de membres comme avec l'être aimé ! Et pourquoi il se sentait obligé d'argumenter ?!

Mais bon là tout de suite, l'hyperactif sentait bien que les regards se posant sur lui n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec ces conneries de couple. Non, rien à voir du tout.

\- Eh mec! s'exclama Scott qui venait d'arriver. Content de te voir enfin au lycée! continua-t-il en lui faisant une tape dans le dos.

\- Salut. Je suis aussi heureux de revenir, mentit à moitié l'hyperactif.

Les élèves le scrutant n'étaient vraiment pas le plus agréable que l'on ait pu faire. C'était donc effectivement un demi-mensonge que d'être heureux de revenir. Et Scott ne saurait pas qu'il mentait parce que Stiles savait que son meilleur ami n'utilisait pas son détecteur à mensonge en permanence (contrairement à certains individus de la famille Hale).

L'alpha attendit que Stiles pose une partie de ses affaires de la journée pour qu'ils se rendent ensemble à leur premier cour de la matinée, c'est-à-dire, deux heures d'histoire-géographie avec le seul prof au courant des événements surnaturels de Beacon Hills: Ken Yukimura le seul et l'unique tortionnaire de sa propre fille.

Stiles aimait bien ce mec, son cours était vivant et on sentait qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait et c'était vraiment agréable. Surtout pour lui qui généralement avait du mal à suivre les cours, celui-ci était une vraie partie de plaisir à écouter.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la classe à la sonnerie, Stiles sentit d'autant plus les autres adolescents le dévisager comme s'il était un monstre. Mais il devait passer au-dessus malgré son envie de hurler. Il devait faire fi de tous ces gens dont il avait ruiné la vie, ou terrorisé, et qui devaient supporter la vue d'un meurtrier entre ces murs d'école. Il ne devait pas y penser. Lui, il n'avait rien fait. Il était aussi une victime. Il s'installa au fond de la salle vers une fenêtre et son meilleur ami se mit à sa gauche.

\- Ça va ? demanda Scott en se retournant, inquiet de son état.

Stiles desserra ses poings et haussa les épaules. Il fallait qu'il se calme pour ne pas éveiller la fibre protectrice du loup garou.

\- Ça fait bizarre de... Enfin tu sais... D'être là...

Scott hocha la tête. Stiles faisait référence à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le lycée quand ils avaient vaincu le Nogitsune. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait dit pour que Scott ne s'inquiète pas. Ce n'était pas pour autant faux mais ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Il était tiraillé entre la joie de retourner en cours, de retrouver son quotidien perdu ainsi que ses amis et les souvenirs qui revenaient par intermittences qui rendait chaque recoin de cet établissement beaucoup plus sombre en plus de l'atmosphère générale qui était bien plus lourde qu'avant - _où est-ce mon imagination?_ -.

M. Yukimura entra alors dans sa salle, fit l'appelle et vers la fin de la liste, l'homme releva la tête, presque étonné.

\- Stilinski.

Stiles vit toute la classe se tourner vers lui dans une synchronisation parfaite. Certains regards transpiraient la haine, d'autres avait des yeux exorbités et d'autres encore devaient se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas été là les premières semaines de cours.

Une main se leva.

\- Oui mademoiselle Ginger?

\- Excusez-moi monsieur mais je ne me sens pas bien est ce que je pourrais... Sortir quelques minutes, demanda une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Vous êtes excusée, assura le professeur alors que l'élève fuyait littéralement la salle.

Stiles voulait disparaitre. C'était de sa faute si cette fille n'était pas bien. Elle avait un meurtrier dans sa classe, c'était une réaction normale.

Comme un écho à ses pensées, une autre main se leva, puis une autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la moitié des élèves dans la salle de classe.

Rectification: Stiles voulait mourir.

Après une heure de torture durant laquelle les élèves sortaient et rentraient dans la salle comme dans un moulin à vent, le professeur arrêta son cours magistralement morcelé pour faire une petite pause.

Stiles avait envie que quelqu'un l'achève. il avait envie de fuir très vite et très loin. Il avait l'impression d'être une bête immonde et repoussante et commençait à se dire que c'était vrai. A ce dire qu'il n'était plus humain, juste un monstre. Il voulait garder la tête levée pour montrer aux autres que non, il n'était pas ce qu'ils pensaient mais son courage s'était barré depuis longtemps et son visage continuait de faire un superbe segment parallèle avec sa table.

Scott posa sa main sur son épaule et le fit sursauter. Son meilleur ami voulait certainement lui dire quelque chose mais la réaction de l'hyperactif l'avait poussé à se taire pour laisser le temps à Stiles de dire quelque chose.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont arrêter quand de réagir comme ça? demanda Stiles d'une petite voix.

Scott sembla chercher de quoi parlait son ami –parce que Scott est Scott et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le problème- avant qu'un éclair de géni fugace le traverse. Alors il fit ce que tout bon alpha faisait quand un membre de sa meute avait des problèmes avec quelqu'un ou quelques-uns. Il jeta un regard à quiconque osait poser les yeux un peu trop longtemps sur Stiles. Ce dernier s'en amusa, et après Scott se demandait pourquoi il y avait tant de on-dit sur eux... Parce que même si l'hyperactif et ses câlins pouvaient être -un peu- en tort, c'était principalement la faute de l'espèce de louve surprotectrice qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

Pas que Stiles allait s'en plaindre en général mais il arrivait souvent que Scott lui balance un 'je ne veux pas que tu te blesse reste là' ou 'je m'en occupe maintenant' en le laissant en plan tout seul comme un con et qui disait 'tout seul comme un con' disait 'proie facile pour de nombreuses créatures surnaturelles'. Mais l'hyperactif faisait avec, il savait que Scott ne souhaitait que bien faire. Comment lui en vouloir?

Le cours reprit et Stiles essaya le plus possible de faire abstraction des élèves autour. Même si ces derniers devaient avoir largement plus peur des représailles d'un McCall en colère maintenant.

Les deux heures suivantes n'étaient autres que deux heures de chimie et pas avec n'importe qui: la mère de Lydia. Mme Martin remplaçait le défunt Harris et ce que l'on pouvait dire c'est qu'elle n'avait rien à lui envier. Elle eut une expression surprise en voyant que le fils du shérif était revenu mais cela ne dura qu'une demi-seconde avant qu'elle se recompose son masque de prof stricte.

Stiles doutait que Lydia n'y sois pour rien dans le comportement de sa mère. Elle avait dut faire un topo à sa mère du comportement de Harris. Stiles avait à plusieurs reprises parlé à cette femme, elle était calme, chaleureuse et ne semblait jamais s'énerver. Pourtant là, elle ressemblait plus à la réincarnation de Harris: froide et catégorique. Pour le côté moqueur, il était présent mais pas trop poussé non plus.

Nathalie Martin, avait dut largement s'inspirer des méthodes de ce tortionnaire. D'autant plus quand elle commença à expliquer les travaux pratiques du jour. C'était une expérience compliquée qu'elle demandait et dur à réaliser en seulement deux heures. Stiles surpris quelques regard le lorgner de convoitise. Comme quoi certaines choses ne changeaient pas... Comme les yeux de chien battu que lui faisait Scott.

\- Vous changerez de binôme toutes les 5 minutes pour que chacun soit avec chaque élève de cette classe. Et je ne tolérerai pas de bavardages intempestif, termina-t-elle.

Stiles voyait clair dans son jeu. Elle voulait lui ruiner sa journée ni plus ni moins! Il allait faire une sorte de speed dating avec chacun des autres élèves de sa classe... Ça promettait d'être comique. Il se demanda combien allait tomber dans les pommes en se mettant avec lui et bien que ce soit assez bizarre de se poser la question, il en sourit.

Il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer même si cela l'atteignait un peu, la preuve en était la première heure d'histoire, il se coachait mentalement pour éviter de déprimer.

La première personne à se mettre avec lui fut Scott évidemment. Et Stiles fut impressionné, en cinq minutes son meilleur ami avait fait un ratio d'une bourde toute les trente secondes (son record étant par ailleurs d'une toute les vingt secondes) ce qui était assez impressionnant mine de rien. Juste avant que le changement de binôme ait lieu, Scott réussit à casser un des tubes à essai et quand Stiles partit à la table de droite il entendit son successeur émettre un son horrifié : Scott avait renversé le colorant rose sur son nouveau coéquipier. Et bien sûr, ça ne partait pas au lavage. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait toujours une blouse en chimie. Même si c'était pas sexy.

Quand Stiles arriva à sa nouvelle paillasse son binôme se statufia. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit Stiles qui se déplace cette heure-ci. Tant pis pour lui de toute façon ce serait arrivé à la prochaine heure de toute manière. Peut-être que l'autre n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer mentalement... Dommage pour lui.

Mais un coéquipier en pierre ce n'était pas vraiment pratique...

\- Euh... Si tu veux qu'on avance il faudrait peut-être que tu bouges tu ne crois pas? proposa Stiles en essayant d'être le plus agréable possible.

L'autre sembla se détendre un peu et continua de mettre en place l'expérience. Stiles voyait bien que le jeune homme avait du mal et pris une inspiration pour se donner du courage. Alors que son binôme allait mélanger deux produit qui réagissaient de manière assez explosive, Stiles lui pris le poignet pour l'en empêcher et l'autre manqua de crier.

\- Bon écoute, toutes ces rumeurs sont des conneries, commença Stiles en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Je n'ai rien fait et si tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas en cours pendant les premières semaines c'est parce que moi aussi j'ai été une victime dans cette histoire, expliqua-t-il avec une voix calme. Alors maintenant tu vas faire fonctionner ta matière grise et éviter de nous faire exploser. Compris?

L'autre hocha la tête tout de suite plus détendu et les quelques minutes restantes se passèrent relativement bien.

Et les changements continuèrent et avec eux les explications de Stiles. Il répétait toujours la même chose avec une formulation différente pour que l'on le croie. Et dans un sens même si c'était son corps qui avait été utilisé, il n'avait pas le contrôle. Donc ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Et à partir d'un moment il ne savait même pas ce que son double faisait!

Enfin il ne l'avait pas su quand ils étaient deux copies. Mais quand le Nogitsune avait été détruit, Stiles avait assimilé tout ses souvenirs. Mais c'était son secret.

Il avait convaincu la moitié de la classe (mention spéciale pour son tac avec Ginger alias miss je-me-sens-mal qui avait effectivement faillit tomber dans les pommes en le voyant arriver) et une nouvelle heure commença. Il lui restait donc l'autre moitié à convaincre et il aurait la paix en cours.

Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure et Stiles avait convaincu tout le monde pour l'instant quand un nouveau binôme s'approcha de lui pour 5 minutes. Celui-là le haïssait clairement. Ses yeux le fusillaient et avant même que Stiles n'ait pu sortir sa sempiternelle explication, l'autre se mit à lui parler.

\- Je m'en fou de ce que tu as à dire. Tu es le meurtrier qui commandait ces samouraïs et je le sais. Je t'ai vu. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux aux autres mais moi tu ne m'auras pas. Je ne suis pas crédule comme ces idiots. Tu es l'assassin qui a tué mon père et pour rien au monde je ne te le pardonnerai. Et comment je le sais? Oh mais j'étais là, dans cette hôpital. J'ai vu ton vrai visage et c'est un démon qui se cache sous tes traits. Et tu sais quoi?

Stiles comprit que c'était une vraie question et secoua la tête, trop choqué pour parler. Il avait pensé aux familles que le Nogitsune avait pu détruire mais s'était la première fois depuis qu'il était de retour qu'une victime de ce démon lui parlait. alors il ne savait pas réellement quoi faire.

L'autre sortit de sa poche son téléphone portable et Stiles eut un mauvais pressentiment qui fut totalement justifié quand l'autre mis en route une vidéo qui était apparemment assez longue.

Il se voyait, enfin, voyait le Nogitsune dans une copie de son corps avec deux Onis en train de visiblement parler à une infirmière à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Un katana s'enfonça dans le corps de l'infirmière alors que l'élève arrêtait la vidéo alors qu'il devait rester une trentaine de minutes.

\- Tu vois ça? Je t'ai filmé. Je t'ai filmé en train de demander à un de tes subordonnés de tuer une femme innocente. Tu as quoi à répondre à ça? Tu vas me sortir ton excuse pourrie du 'Ce n'est pas moi je suis aussi une victime' ? À d'autres. Alors maintenant, tu vas être sage et m'écouter attentivement. Retrouve moi seul ce soir à 22h dans les vestiaires du stade et n'en parle à personne. Sinon je montre cette vidéo à toute la ville.

L'autre le détailla de haut en bas. Puis de bas en haut. Stiles avait l'impression de se sentir comme dans un film de science-fiction dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom et où le héros faisait face à une espèce de robot bizarre qui le scannait.

\- Mais je suis sûr que tu vas m'obéir n'est-ce pas? Tu n'as pas envie que tout le monde sache que le fils chéri du shérif est un tueur je me trompe?

_Fils de pute._

L'insulte fusa dans sa tête avant que Stiles ne puisse la censurer. Et depuis quand il se censurait? Surtout dans sa propre tête! Se censurer dans la tête des autres aurait été déjà un peu plus logique si l'on omettait le fait que s'insinuer dans la tête des gens n'était pas dans ses cordes.

Il fit non de la tête et l'autre sembla plus que satisfait de cette réponse.

Ils continuèrent leur manipulations dans le silence le plus complet et le plus dérangeant de toute la vie de Stiles. Il avait l'impression que l'autre le fixait et il n'osait pas le regarder. Pourtant ce n'était pas son genre, il était plutôt du type provocateur déjà parce qu'il n'avait pas de filtre et disait très (trop) souvent ce qu'il pensait et qu'en plus, il était assez impulsif (fallait pas se mentir…). Mais là, il devait faire attention parce qu'il n'y avait pas que lui dans cette histoire.

C'était la peur. Il la ressentait en permanence même s'il réussissait à ne pas y faire attention, il arrivait comme à cet instant qu'elle soit si présente qu'elle le fasse trembler. Et ce n'était vraiment pas pratique pour manipuler des tubes à essais. Il posa donc la verrerie avant de faire son Scott et de tout casser.

Il ne devait pas réagir. Surtout pas. A la moindre erreur l'autre ruinerait la vie de son père et de tous ceux qui l'ont soutenu et aidé. Si la ville savait qu'effectivement le fils du shérif est le coupable du massacre à l'hôpital, son paternel passerait pour un mauvais père. Et retomber dans l'alcool. Et perdre son travail. Et boire un peu plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt.

_Ne pas penser au pire. Ne pas y penser. Fait ce que ce mec t'as dit. Obéi._

Au changement de binôme, Stiles se retrouva avec quelqu'un. Qui ? Peu importait, c'était juste un élève. Qu'il ait peur de lui ? C'était le même combat. Il ne chercha même pas à le convaincre. Ça ne servirait à rien si l'autre faisait tourner sa vidéo.

Putain de Nogitsune! Il n'aurait pas pu faire un minimum attention à ce qu'il faisait avec une copie de son corps?! Ça lui aurait évité nombre de problèmes comme celui-ci.

Quand le cours se termina, Stiles se dit que sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire et quand Scott le traina jusqu'au self pour qu'ils mangent bien qu'il n'ait pas faim, ils croisèrent Lydia et Kira en train de papoter. Et Scott avait vu Kira. Donc Scott voulait parler à Kira. Parce que Scott avait le béguin pour Kira et c'était réciproque mais aucun des deux n'arrivais à le voir. Et quand Scott voulait parler à la personne qu'il aime, il oubliait son meilleur ami.

Car Stiles ne voulait pas du tout avoir à faire à Lydia maintenant. Il n'était pas prêt et il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait se sentir prêt pour aller parler à la jeune femme mais ça lui semblait logique.

Alors Stiles fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait de son plein gré. Quelque chose qu'il allait peut être regretter plus tard mais à cet instant, c'était pour lui la meilleure option.

Tant pis pour Scott.

Son meilleur ami alla à la rencontre de sa dulcinée avec qui il n'était pas encore en couple et l'hyperactif continua sa route. Il ne voulait pas faire face à la Banshee. Son instinct le lui hurlait.

Hurlait comme la jeune femme l'avait fait, lui annonçant sa mort. Mais il était en vie. Enfin, il pensait être en vie. Et si son corps était mort, envolé, partis en fumée? Est-ce que le pouvoir d'une Banshee réagissait à un corps s'éteignant ou une âme partant de cette dimension ? Dans la deuxième option, le Nogitsune avait été vaincu. Mais dans l'autre... Dans l'autre il n'était alors plus qu'une copie de lui-même, un faux-vivant, un mensonge matériel.

Et quel était la raison de vivre d'un mensonge?

Tenter de survivre à la réalité en se parant d'artifices pour dissimuler son secret dans le seul but d'exister?

Il savait qu'Aiden était mort peu de temps après qu'il soit tombé dans cette espèce de 'coma'. Mais rien ne pouvait lui prouver que Lydia hurlait pour le loup car elle n'avait pas cessé de hurler.

Personne ne pouvait lui donner de réponses mis à part Deaton mais Stiles se voyait mal aller voir le vétérinaire pour lui faire part de ses craintes même s c'était la meilleure solution pour les calmer. Il n'avait pas envie que le druide tente de le tuer pour 'être sûr qu'une telle catastrophe ne se reproduise' même s'il voyait mal Deaton faire ça, il ne le connaissait pas assez pour avoir totalement confiance.

Des secousses parcouraient son corps. Stiles commença à se crisper et à trembler de partout.

_Merde._

Il comprit ce que cela voulait dire. Il parcourut le couloir des yeux. il n'y avait presque plus personne, les élèves étant en train de manger ou de faire la queue pour. Mais il restait des gens.

_Merde merde merde merde merde merde._

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils voient ça! Surtout pas!

Le cerveau embrouillé de Stiles commença à surchauffer alors qu'il essayait de trouver un endroit où il pourrait être seul.

_Les vestiaires! Il n'y a jamais personne à cette heure!_

En plus ces derniers n'étaient pas loin de son emplacement actuel et Stiles put s'y rendre non sans encombres mais avec le minimum possible, s'accolant au mur tout le long du trajet. Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le carrelage froid des vestiaires, ses jambes incapables de le soutenir plus longtemps.

Son corps fut pris de violents spasmes, il fallait qu'il s'enfuie. Son cerveau lui criait de s'enfuir. Il se mit à ramper mais il ne savait plus où il allait, tout était flou. Il était déjà mort hein? C'était un juste retour des choses? La Mort c'était rendue compte qu'elle en avait oublié un morceau avant de partir et voulait terminer le boulot? N'est-ce pas?

Mais il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas encore. Il voulait la fuir et le plus vite possible. Sa main atteignit le bord des casiers. Des casiers. Sa seule issue! Sa seule voie pour la survie! Il devait rentrer dans un casier. Vite ! Vite avant qu'elle ne l'attrape et l'emmène couler la brasse dans le Styx.

Il parvint à ouvrir le casier et commença de s'y engouffrer avant de se faire attraper par les pieds. Elle l'avait vu! Elle était là! Elle l'entrainait de l'autre côté!

\- Je ne veux pas mourir! glapit Stiles qui se protégeait comme il pouvait le visage de ses bras alors qu'il était attiré hors du casier. Pitié! Non! Je ne veux... Je veux... Juste encore un peu de temps... Pitié, implora-t-il alors que son corps recroquevillé était pris de soubresauts.

Il pleurait. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, terrifié parce ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il se serra en espérant disparaitre quand il sentit une présence à ses côté. La garce! elle le torturait! Elle aimait le voir souffrir, effrayé comme face à un prédateur!

Stiles se crispa quand il sentit une main chaude sur son épaule. Et elle se jouait de lui en plus! Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse. Sa tête tournait tellement.

\- Schhhh, fit une voix.

Il fut entrainé dans une étreinte chaleureuse et se figea. Une main lui caressait le haut de la tête alors que son menton était callé sur une épaule. Il se sentait comme une peluche que les enfants prenaient pour s'endormir. Bizarrement l'étreinte le rassura, calmant petit à petit sa crise de panique.

Sa tête dodelina sur l'épaule de la personne l'aillant sauvé avant de partir en arrière, ses yeux bruns grand ouverts plongés dans ceux de l'autre.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à les voir.

Et tout devint noir.

...

Il se réveilla dans les vestiaires et sa première constatation fut que son mystérieux sauveur/sa mystérieuse sauveteuse n'était apparemment plus là. Il avait peut-être rêvé ?

\- STILES !

Cette voix reconnaissable entre mille de son meilleur ami. Un bruit tonitruant parvint aux oreilles de l'hyperactif alors qu'il essayait de se relever.

\- Oh putain Stiles! Mec qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?!

En moins de deux minutes, Scott était à ses côtés affolé en train de l'aider à se remettre debout.

\- Je... Je... T'étais où? demanda Stiles en se remémorant l'inconnu.

Peut-être que c'était Scott ?

\- Je t'ai vu partir et je me suis dit que tu voulais être un peu seul donc je t'ai laissé mais quand je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais plus dans le couloir ou dans le self je t'ai pisté jusqu'ici et... Oh bordel mec je suis tellement désolé! J'aurai dût voir que t'allais pas bien!

\- C'est pas grave Scotty, je n'avais pas non plus prévu de faire une crise de panique à la base... Et je suis tombé dans les vapes. Dis, est ce que tu sens une odeur inhabituelle? s'enquit l'adolescent qui s'assit sur un banc.

Si Scott arrivait à sentir un truc, avec un peu d'espoir ils pourraient retrouver la personne qui l'avait rassuré pendant sa crise de panique. Scott huma l'air aux alentours.

\- Non, rien d'inhabituel, ça sent toujours autant la sueur ici. Pas moyen de sentir autre chose que ça et ton odeur. Pourquoi?

Les épaules de Stiles s'affaissèrent. Bon, son cerveau avait certainement créé ça de toutes pièces. Logique puisque personne n'avait aussi bien réussit à le calmer d'une crise de panique. Même le baisé de Lydia n'avait pas aussi bien marché et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il avait été efficace.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. On va manger? éluda Stiles.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas expliquer à son meilleur ami qu'il avait certainement rêvé que quelqu'un pouvait l'aider et le sauver. Parce que cela induisait que Scott ne pouvait ni l'aider ni le sauver. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, quand Stiles avait ses crises de panique, Scott ne savait pas quoi faire mais lui dire cela aurait heurté le côté protecteur du loup. Ce que Stiles voulait à tout prix éviter, le Nogitsune en avait assez fait.

Et même s'il n'avait pas particulièrement faim, cela n'était certainement pas le cas de son frère. Alors il ferait un effort, pour lui.

Et quand Stiles vit les plats proposés, il regretta immédiatement son effort.

_Franchement? Choisir entre des patates à l'eau mal cuites ou des brocolis tout aussi mal cuit? Le tout accompagné soit de foie de veau soit de langue de bœuf? Et c'était quoi ces entrée qui ont l'air d'être faites pour empoisonner quelqu'un? Même la salade fait la gueule! Et je ne parle pas des desserts! Des putains de flans! DES FLANS BORDEL! J'ai une tête à me taper des flans?! Non! Le seul dessert que je n'aime pas et faut que ça tombe aujourd'hui! Karma de merde!_

...

Stiles avait faim. Oui faim. Parce qu'il n'avait rien mangé mis à part une petite patate vapeur, la seule de cuite parmi ses consœurs, et que du coup, son estomac réclamait plus. Il se promit de s'empiffrer de gâteaux en rentrant chez lui.

Oh oui des gâteaux... Pleiiiiins de gâteaux...

Il récupéra ses cours dans son casier alors que Scott se grattai le flanc gauche tel un chimpanzé. Ils avaient mangés ensembles, sont frère aillant bien compris qu'il aurait du mal à faire face à Lydia pour l'instant et ce pour une obscure raison. Mais le loup semblait ne pas s'en inquiéter plus que ça.

\- Tiens au faite je sais pas si tu sais ce qu'on a là maintenant... commença Scott.

\- On a arithmétique, le coupa Stiles dépité.

Ça le réjouissait à un tel point! il serait bien rentré chez lui... Les mathématiques... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'emmerdait dans ce cours. Pas que le contenu soit inintéressant au contraire... Mais c'était la prof qui n'avait rien de palpitant. Elle avait une voix monotone d'où ne transperçait aucune émotion. Comme si elle était morte ou que les élèves avaient en face d'eux la première génération d'androïdes. En résumé, il passait ses heures de mathématiques à dévoré les livres d'études plutôt qu'à écouter la prof dont il n'avait même pas retenu le nom. Et pourtant, il avait vraiment une bonne mémoire.

\- Ouais justement... Tu sais madame Anaster est en congé maternité et du coup on a un remplaçant... Et j'ai oublié de t'en parler mais c'est-

La sonnerie retenti et Stiles referma son casier en soupirant, chose qu'il faisait beaucoup en ce moment. Peut-être qu'un cataclysme sans précédent allait avoir lieu à l'autre bout de la planète?

Scott et lui se rendirent en cours et les deux amis s'installèrent dans la salle déjà presque remplie, Scott à droite de Stiles. Quand le professeur rentra dans la salle en lançant un 'bonjour' des plus neutres, Stiles manqua de s'étouffer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ce con?! Et qui avait accepté de le laisser rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement?! Et POURQUOI personne ne l'avait prévenu?!

Stiles fusilla Scott du regard et se denier lui chuchota un 'je t'avais prévenu mec mais tu m'as pas entendu' qui diminua partiellement la colère de Stiles.

Parce que c'était inacceptable que le lycée accepte ce mec comme prof! Et d'où il connaissait les théorèmes de maths avec sa tronche de crétin finis d'abord?

\- Nous allons continuer notre cours sur les dérivées. Mais avant je vais faire l'appel.

Stiles attendit son nom. Juste parce qu'il voulait voir la réaction de son 'professeur'.

\- Stilinski?

L'homme releva la tête pour fouiller la classe et débusquer l'hyperactif. Stiles manqua de sourire, c'était assez marrant de voir cet homme le chercher.

\- Présent, lâcha t-il désinvolte.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Stiles écarquilla les siens alors que le professeur le cocha sur la feuille de présence et continua à appeler les élèves comme si de rien était. Comme si ce qu'il s'était passé n'était pas arrivé. Les souvenirs de son rêve dans les vestiaires lui revinrent en pleine tronche. Parce que ça n'avait pu être qu'un rêve, Scott lui avait bien dit qu'il n'avait senti mis à part son odeur. Et si ça n'en avait pas été un, l'autre aurait montré une quelconque émotion.

_Oh merde._

Le cerveau de Stiles se mit à carburer, il n'avait pour souvenir qu'un regard et une voix vagues mais il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Ou peut-être que si ? Le cours commença et le prof demanda si tout le monde avait fait ses exercices. Les doutes de Stiles devinrent une certitude à l'entente de cette voix. Il plongea son visage entre ses mains, honteux.

_D'entre tous, il fallait que je rêve de LUI !_


	5. Just forget the wit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: Just forget the wit = Oublie la raison/la cause.
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

Peter Hale. Sa vie était nulle. Définitivement. Comment avait il put tomber aussi bas? Déjà qu'en moyenne, sa vie n'était pas super géniale mais alors là. Il touchait le fond. Clairement. Stiles acceptait déjà difficilement d'être en vie, de regarder ses amis dont il a détruit la vie dans les yeux, de manger à la même table où il mangeait avec Scott, Lydia et Allison et d'avoir un maître chanteur. Alors rêver de Peter Hale?

Ce n'était plus un mauvais Karma qu'il se tapait là, c'était carrément une malédiction jeté par une sorcière maléfique qui le surveillait grâce à un miroir magique un paquet de pop-corn géant entre les mains. Et s'il pouvait choper cette mégère qui pensait que sa vie était mieux que les émissions de téléréalité il ne répondait plus de rien. Il avait franchement envie de lui lever ses deux majeurs. Même si ça ne l'aurait pas du tout aidé. Et puis il aurait eu l'air profondément idiot à faire des doigts d'honneur au vide.

\- Bien, qui veut passer au tableau?

Stiles s'amusa un instant de la réflexion du loup parce qu'il était évident que personne ne voudrait. Personne ne voulait jamais passer au tableau. Enfin dans le cours de Mme. Anaster. L'hyperactif manqua de siffler de respect en remarquant que tout le monde sans exception avait son livre ce qui était déjà un exploit. Même Romuald Spencer, celui qui venait en mathématiques parce qu'il fallait être présent à ses cours quand on avait une mauvaise moyenne si l'on voulait rester dans l'équipe d'athlétisme. Comme quoi le prof d'athlétisme était beaucoup moins regardant sur les notes de ses sportifs que le coach de Lacrosse...

Stiles eut une pensée pour l'équipe de Lacrosse. Cette année il ne jouerai pas, il avait raté les sélections et le coach était intorchable. On ne rentrait pas dans l'équipe après les sélections. Ça l'attristait, il aimait bien Lacrosse. Il envoya cette pensée au loin. Il fallait qu'il soit plus positif.

De nombreuses mains se levèrent, majoritairement des filles d'ailleurs. _Pas étonnant avec sa tronche. J'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans un univers alternatif sérieux._

\- Bien. Je vois que ma remarque de la dernière fois a fait son petit effet, conclu Peter satisfait.

Mais non, tout était réel et Stiles aurait bien voulu savoir ce que Hale avait dit pour que tout le monde lui obéisse comme ça... Parce que c'était un miracle.

\- Mademoiselle Young: 3 page 24 et mademoiselle James: 4 page 25.

Les deux adolescentes se levèrent. Stiles n'eut aucun mal à percevoir la rougeur envahissant les traits doux des deux jeunes filles. Il les regarda, son menton dans sa paume droite. Les deux filles papotaient au tableau en corrigeant laborieusement leurs exercices respectifs. Pourtant elles l'avaient fait non? Donc pourquoi semblaient-elles réfléchir ardemment devant le tableau? Elles n'aimaient pas la foule? Lui non plus mais lui ne se proposait pas pour corriger des exercices devant tout le monde.

Peut-être qu'elles voulaient que Peter les aident? Comme si ce psychopathe avait assez de cervelle pour penser à autre chose que sa petite personne. Le pois chiche du loup était surmené entre plans machiavéliques pourris, les nouvelles tendances de la mode et son égo surdimensionné et elles pensaient vraiment que leur bouffé de chaleur allait l'atteindre?

Quoique le loup pouvait certainement sentir les phéromones qu'émettaient les deux adolescentes... En tout cas un bref coup d'œil vers Scott indiqua à l'hyperactif que si Peter ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il faisait aux deux jeunes filles, c'est qu'il devait avoir le nez bouché. Scott tentait tant bien que mal de s'obstruer les narines avec une grimace de dégout. Il y avait quand même du bon à ne pas être un loup garou !

Les deux adolescentes revinrent à leur place et Stiles fut impressionné: après 10 minutes à se dandiner comme des cruches devant toute la salle, les deux jeunes filles avaient réussi l'exploit de faire plus de fautes mathématique qu'il pensait qu'il était possible d'en faire.

C'est comme si elles avaient écrit que la réponse à une division par zéro était 3789. C'était n'importe quoi.

Et Peter ne les fit même pas se relever. Étonnamment, le loup devait penser la même chose que lui à cet instant. Hale corrigea donc les erreurs présentes en expliquant pourquoi elles étaient des erreurs.

Oui, Stiles était de mauvais poil. De très mauvais poil. Parce qu'il en avait ras le cul de sa vie. Qui était vraiment nulle soit dit-en-passant. Il voulait vraiment retourner chez lui. Même s'il devrait repartir dans la soirée. Ça aussi ça le faisait chier. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une vie normale un peu? Nan parce que lui, il n'avait pas choisi option surnaturel en entrant au lycée, il avait coché les mêmes cases que les autres élèves. Ce n'était pas juste! Il voulait faire une réclamation!

Le cours avançait et après une vingtaine de minutes à faire du cours, ils eurent un exercice.

Peter passait entre les rangs pour vérifier que ses élèves avaient bien fait leur boulot. Et quand il arriva à sa table, il s'arrêta. Stiles, sachant très bien qu'il avait l'air de se faire royalement chier fut pris d'un doute. Il releva la tête vers son 'professeur'.

Peter et lui rentrèrent alors dans un combat visuel pour une raison qui échappait à Stiles. Et l'hyperactif ou plutôt son instinct lui souffla que ce n'était pas bon vu la lueur aux fond des yeux du remplaçant garou.

Peter ne rentrait quand même pas à CE points dans son rôle de prof remplaçant?

\- Un problème, M. Stilinski?

Le 'professeur' montra du menton la feuille blanche de son élève. Stiles n'avait pas fait l'exercice. Non. Parce qu'il en avait marre. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait un minimum, ce n'était plus du tout une raison valable. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas réfléchi avant. Ce qui était rare pour lui. Mais bon. Il connaissait déjà ce cours et tous ceux de l'année au passage.

\- Non pourquoi, M. Hale?

Il jouait avec son stylo entre ses doigts, le tournant dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables sans y faire attention. Il savait qu'il était en mode provocateur, il avait à cet instant le regard n°5 : 'Et tu vas faire quoi mon gars ?'. Il l'aimait bien celui-là. Même s'il ne l'utilisait pas souvent et de surcroît pas contre des créatures surnaturelles. Il était hyperactif et impulsif mais certainement pas idiot ou inconscient… Enfin pour le dernier rien n'était sûr. Et de toute façon, il y avait des témoins après tout. Il ne risquait rien.

\- Parce que ça aurait été une très mauvaise excuse pour éviter un passage au tableau.

Stiles manqua de s'étouffer. Lui ? Au tableau ? Un prof lui demandait à lui d'aller au tableau ? Enfin Peter savait-il à quoi il s'exposait ? Les profs n'avaient quand même pas oublié de lui dire ? Parce que le loup aurait du savoir. Déjà il savait qu'il était un génie. C'était déjà ça. Mais Peter savait-il au moins dans quel état il était au tableau ? Bon après tout c'est le loup qui avait demandé. Et il ne fallait pas aller contre l'avis de son cher professeur. Il se leva donc en prenant son temps même si ce n'était pas pour lui.

Stiles a toujours été un grand altruiste. Les autres élèves commencèrent à tailler leurs mines et faire chauffer leurs billes. Parce que ça allait être rapide. Très rapide. Certains adolescents commençaient même à être stressés de peur de ne pas écrire assez vite. D'autres faisaient des échauffements de poignets quand d'autre remettaient leur lunettes en place ou sortaient un stock de feuille suffisante.

Stiles arriva au tableau ne cachant plus son sourire qui aurait été qualifié de sadique si quelqu'un avait pu le voir. Il prit une craie –la plus longue-, délicatement. Il avisa Peter qui continuait à faire le tour de la classe. L'hyperactif se posta devant une extrémité du tableau, jeta un œil sur son livre qu'il ouvrit et coinça. Il posa ensuite le bout de son arme blanche contre l'ardoise et se fut fini.

Il commença à écrire le numéro de l'exercice, la page, puis il se mit à résoudre le problème. Il écrivait assez petit pour ne pas rendre toute la place mais assez grand pour que tout le monde puisse voir. La craie crissait à mesure que le tableau blanchissait. Un exercice de fait. Puis deux. Puis trois. Stiles passa au tableau central. Peter aurait dû faire attention aux bruits. Parce qu'il en était à présent à sept exercices corrigés.

Un 'pitié moins vite !' parvint à l'oreille de l'adolescent alors qu'il effaçait le tableau où il avait commencé pour continuer sa correction. Mais Stiles ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Raison pour laquelle aucun prof ne le laissait écrire au tableau. Parce que Stiles aimait bien passer au tableau, là n'était pas le problème. C'est juste que quand il commençait un exercice il était tellement bien parti qu'il voulait tous les faires. Et en faisait le plus possible jusqu'à ce que l'enseignant l'arrête. Mais Peter ne venait pas et Stiles continuait. Il en était maintenant à douze.

Son record était de 17 avec Mme Anaster. Elle n'avait pas fait attention et avait profité qu'un élève soit au tableau pour en engueuler un autre. Peut lui importait qui allait corriger et elle avait désigné vaguement quelqu'un sans regarder sauf que résultat : elle avait envoyé Stiles. Et que Stiles avait sympathiquement résolu les trois quart des exercices de mathématique du chapitre en cours et commencé la veille. Mais Anaster ne l'avait pas su, trop absorbé dans sa tirade moralisatrice et quand elle avait enfin remarqué qui elle avait envoyé, elle était immédiatement allé l'arrêter mais n'avait aucune idée de quelles et de combien de corrections l'adolescent avait fait. Du coup les autres avaient eu le corrigé de la quasi-totalité des exercices en toute impunité.

Il détourna une demie seconde son regard pour voir ce que faisait ce chère 'M. Hale' et retourna à ce qu'il faisait. Intéressant. Le loup-garou était en mode pause. Comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il approchait, il approchait… Maintenant seize. Plus que deux et son record était battu ! C'était presque une fierté pour lui. Il passa un coup de chiffon mais alors qu'il notait le numéro de la page, son bras fut arrêté net par un Peter Hale aux yeux exorbités.

\- Bah quoi ? Vous avez voulu que je corrige non ? Bah c'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

\- …

Peter Hale qui n'avait plus rien à dire. Devant une salle pleine d'élèves. En tant que professeur. De mathématiques. Si on lui avait dit ça l'année dernière Stiles se serait certainement roulée par terre pris d'un fou rire violent. Mais le moment de flottement du loup ne dura que peu de temps.

\- Je vous ai demandé de corriger l'exercice. Ce qui soulignait UN exercice et pas tout le livre.

\- Moi je me souviens plutôt que vous m'ayez dit d'aller au tableau. J'ai extrapolé en conséquence, énonça Stiles en haussant les épaules et récupérant son avant-bras. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous n'avez pas une bonne mémoire.

\- Espèce de petit c- commença à grogner Peter oubliant la salle de classe.

La sonnerie le coupa et Stiles s'enfuit littéralement à sa place. Le loup avait l'air de vouloir l'égorger. Et c'était certainement ce qu'il voulait faire en fait. Stiles s'était moqué clairement de lui et Peter avait beau avoir un self contrôle 'remarquable' un loup répondait à une provocation. C'était le sang chaud tout ça tout ça... Sauf que Stiles tenait à sa gorge. La préservation de sa nuque et de tout ce qu'elle induisait était un de ses objectifs pour une vie 'paisible' et durable.

Il rangea ses affaires à a vitesse de l'éclair et fut le premier à sortir de la salle. Il n'avait très envie de finir en hachis aujourd'hui. Scott sur ses talons. L'hyperactif arriva devant son casier et manqua de l'embrasser en se disant que les cours étaient enfin finis. Son meilleur ami arriva à son niveau et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Stiles! Mec! T'étais à ça de faire mieux qu'avec Anaster! s'exclama le loup en mimant un espace minime avec ses doigts. Et la tête de Peter! Oh la tête de Peter! il ricana au souvenir.

\- Mais maintenant il veut juste me tuer et enterrer mon corps le plus loin possible de la ville... Et je n'ai pas envie de mourir tout de suite moi! J'y tiens à mon espérance de vie!

\- Mais nooon! Il ne veut pas te tuer. Il n'y avait aucune envie de meurtre émanant de lui... Son pouls était normal. Tu l'as peut être amusé?

\- AMUSE?! AMUSE?! D'où tu l'as trouvé amusé toi! Moi, de mon point de vue, il voulait juste me découper en de tous petits morceaux et me manger en salade avec des champignons de Paris! Et je n'aime pas les champignons de Paris Scotty!

\- Stiles... S'il avait eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de te tuer, commença Scott en ouvrant son propre casier, il t'aurait empêché de sortir de la salle pour que vous soyez seul tous les deux et il t'aurait certainement bâillonné avant de te-

\- N'en dit pas plus par pitié! Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi tu pensais!

\- Trancher la gorge.

\- Mais tu comprends quand on te dit stop ?! Stiles avisa le tressautement des épaules de son ami. Et arrête de rire ce n'est pas drôle putain!

\- De quoi vous parlez?

Stiles et Scott se retournèrent d'un coup. Kira leur sourit. Aujourd'hui elle avait opté pour un tee-shirt à l'effigie de Mickey Mouse. Stiles aimait bien Kira. Elle était tout le temps en train de sourire à tout le monde. Et elle avait une tendance à se mêler de tout et n'importe quoi qui lui ressemblait assez. Si elle ne s'était pas mêlée de leur conversation cet après-midi-là, il n'aurait peut-être jamais su ce qu'était le Bardo. Enfin ils l'auraient sut. Mais plus tard. Donc elle les avait fait stresser plus tôt que prévu.

_Rectification: Je ne l'aime pas du tout._ Pensa-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

\- Stiles a été appelé au tableau et maintenant il est persuadé que Peter veut le tuer, expliqua Scott.

\- Mais pourquoi il voudrait le tuer?

\- Parce que j'ai la sale manie de répondre sans réfléchir, lâcha Stiles en refermant son casier dépité.

\- Stiles. Qu'il essaye quoique ce soit et je jure qu'il le regrettera, déclara solennellement le jeune alpha.

Et Stiles fut un peu plus rassuré.

\- Au fait mec, tu n'as pas eu le papier qui prévenait que les sélections pour l'équipe de cross c'est après demain?

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux, s'étant dit que les sélections étaient déjà passées, il avait fait un trait sur l'équipe de cross.

\- Comment ça se fait?

\- Le coach était en séminaire.

\- Le coach n'est jamais en séminaire Scott... contra l'hyperactif

\- Peut-être mais il a accepté d'en faire un après que certaines personnes l'ai appelé... Certaines personne qui sont des amis de mon père par exemple... spécifia l'adolescente avec un petit sourire.

\- Vous avez... Manigancé ça tout seuls?

\- On ne voulait pas que tu rate les sélections mec! C'est hyper important! Et ça va te faire du bien de faire de la crosse! renchérit son meilleur ami en mettant son bras sur ses épaules.

Et Stiles sourit. il sourit franchement. Ce n'était pas ce genre de sourire qu'on faisait quand on voulait que les autres pensent qu'il allait bien. Non, c'était un sourire franc. A cet instant, il était heureux.

Et même la pensée que ce soir il devrait faire face à un adolescent qui menaçait de lui pourrir la vie ne fit pas disparaitre sa joie.

...

Résultat des courses, Stiles avait fini par passer la fin de l'après-midi avec Scott, Kira étant rentrée chez elle assez rapidement. Du coup ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux et avaient décidé de faire une chose qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire depuis longtemps.

Ils étaient allés dans la seule salle d'arcade de la ville et y avait passé un temps considérable. Quand Stiles avait regardé l'heure, les deux amis s'étaient rendu compte qu'il était 19h passé et s'était dépêché de rentrer chez eux. Juste avant de partir Scott l'avait retenu.

.

_\- Ça fait du bien de te retrouver Stiles. On a eu peur que tu ne reviennes jamais._

_\- Qui aurait pu s'inquiéter à par mon père, toi, ta mère et peut être Lydia ? lâcha Stiles sans le vouloir._

_\- Tout le monde Stiles. Tout le monde s'est inquiété._

_Il sembla à Stiles avoir déjà entendu une phrase du genre sans se souvenir de qui elle venait mais n'en fit pas cas. Le portable de Scott sonna et à la vue de son écran l'alpha commença à montrer des signes évidents de stress._

_Une Mélissa furibonde l'appelait pour lui hurler que '19h16 ce n'est pas 19h! Scott McCall. nous avions un accord alors tu vas rentrer à la maison immédiatement ou je te jure que tu peux dire adieu à ta moto!'_

_Il ne fallut pas lui dire deux fois. Scott enfourcha sa bécane en quatrième vitesse et fit démarrer le moteur._

_\- Salut mec! à demain! hurla l'alpha par-dessus le brouhaha._

.

Scott était parti au volant de sa moto laissant l'hyperactif avec ses pensées.

Après un moment de flottement, l'hyperactif était rentré. Sans vraiment savoir comment, en mode automatique il avait garé sa jeep à côté de la voiture de shérif de son père et il était rentré chez lui.

Deux mois. Même plus de deux mois si l'on comptait sa possession par le Nogitsune. Pour lui, ça n'avait duré qu'un battement de cils mais pour les autres ça avait été deux mois d'attente, de peur, de doutes. Deux mois où ils ne savait pas si leur ami se réveillerai. Deux mois durant lesquels sont père s'était peut être dit qu'il perdrait la seule famille qui lui reste.

Mais la seule constatation que Stiles en retirait et qui lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe c'est ce 'tout le monde'. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir été si... Important? Oui c'est ça. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être l'intello soûlant mais utile. Pas quelqu'un que l'on regrette, pour qui l'on se fait un sang d'encre.

Et malgré la situation, ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Et il s'en voulait d'être heureux de ça. De ne penser qu'à lui et d'être aussi égoïste.

Stiles serra son père dans ses bras et commença à faire à manger. Le shérif ne posa même pas de questions, le sourire qu'affichait son fils était bien trop précieux pour le briser.

...

Il avisa l'heure sur l'horloge de la cuisine. 20h37. Il allait bientôt partir. Il fallait qu'il prévienne son père qu'il sortait sans pour autant qu'il veuille en savoir plus et c'était un vrai calvaire mental qui l'avait tiraillé depuis qu'il était rentré. Et faire des brocolis ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé à trouver une idée lumineuse. Enfin s'il en avait peut-être une d'idée mais elle était tréééés loin d'être lumineuse. Elle était plus du genre foireuse même.

\- P'pa?

Son père releva le visage. On aurait dit qu'il voulait pleurer ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Je sors ce soir, annonça l'hyperactif.

\- Ou ça? demanda son père en lâchant ses couverts comme si cette discussion pouvait être une sorte d'échappatoire face à la satanique verdure qui avait envahi son assiette.

Stiles se concentra. Il fallait qu'il soit concentré pour ce qu'il allait faire. Il coupa sa respiration dans le but de faire rougir son visage.

\- Ça va Stiles? s'enquit le shérif.

\- J'airendezvousavecquelq'uncesoir, déblatéra le jeune homme.

\- Tu pourrais me redire ça moins vite? C'était incompréhensible.

Stiles souffla, faisant mine qu'il essayait de se calmer.

\- J'ai...

-Oui?

\- Un...

\- Continue, l'encouragea le shérif

\- Rendezvouscesoir, termina Stiles le plus rapidement possible d'une voix quasi-inaudible.

\- Je t'assure Stiles que je veux juste savoir où tu vas alors ne sois pas gêné... à moins que... Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as un rendez-vous?

Il hocha la tête et un sourire illumina le visage de son père.

\- Eh bien mon garçon! Alors elle est comment?

\- P'pa...

\- Enfin est ce que c'est une fille déjà? Pas que ça me gêne que ce soit un garçon et dans les deux cas tu dois te protéger-

\- PAPA STOP! C'est un premier rendez-vous! Je ne vais pas faire ça alors qu'on ne se connait pas trop enfin!

\- Oh mais il peut se passer de nombreuses ch-

\- STOP! Il ne se passera RIEN! R! I! E! N! Nada niet que dalle!

\- Bon bon... Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir si c'est un ou une? tenta son père.

\- D'accord c'est... C'est un. Voilà c'est dit, c'est fait... Je peux y aller donc?

\- Oui mais à une condition...

\- Oui?

Son père parti de la cuisine et revint quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard.

\- Fait au moins plaisir à ton vieux père et prends ça, demanda le shérif en mettant dans la main de son fils un préservatif.

\- PAPA! lâcha Stiles excédé dont les joue présentaient à présent un réel rougissement en voyant ce qui était écrit sur la capote: 'Extra Pleasure'

Mais le shérif fit fi des exclamations outrées de son fils et s'installa devant la télé. Fuyant ainsi la cuisine et sa plâtrée de brocolis.

Stiles enfin calmé ne retenu pas son sourire. Son père pensait VRAIMENT qu'il allait le laisser s'en tirer comme ça? Le jeune homme pris l'assiette à peine attaquée de son paternel ainsi qu'une fourchette et le rejoignit au salon.

Il mit l'objet du délit sur la table basse tout en restant debout. il voyait très bien que son père faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'éviter du regard.

\- Je ne partirais pas tant que tu n'as pas fini ta part.

Le père avisa son fils, puis son assiette puis son fils et une dernière fois son assiette avant de souffler et de la prendre avant de la terminer sous l'œil inquisiteur de son démoniaque enfant. Il n'allait pas ruiner son rendez-vous pour des brocolis! Ce serait une victoire pour ces mécréants verdâtres!

...

Stiles était dans les vestiaires du stade et franchement, il se sentait un peu con d'être arrivé avant son maitre chanteur. Généralement dans les films (parce qu'il n'a jamais eu de maitre chanteur donc il se base sur le cinéma) les méchants attendent les premiers et même si le héros arrive en avance, le méchant est déjà là.

Comme si le méchant n'avait que ça à foutre d'attendre ses victimes et arrivait au lieu de rendez-vous une ou deux heures en avance. Histoire d'être sûr que le héros n'arrive pas avant lui et gagne la bataille de celui qui arrive le plus vite.

En attendant, il n'y avait pas son 'méchant' et il devait poireauter comme un demeuré dans des vestiaires de sports. Et il y avait mieux comme activité le soir. Stiles commença de se demander si l'autre élève allait venir.

Franchement, il priait que non comme ça il aurait la paix! Peut-être s'était-il débiné? Peut-être que l'autre avait peur que ce qu'il ait vu à l'hôpital se cache toujours sous ses traits et qu'il se fasse tuer?

Stiles soupira. En venir à espérer que quelqu'un puisse croire qu'il était encore le Nogitsune était franchement pathétique

L'hyperactif s'assit sur un banc dans le but d'attendre. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer.

\- Tiens tiens mais qui voilà? fit une voix.

Génial. Tant pis pour sa pause relaxation, ce n'était plus le moment. Il voulut se relever mes deux mains le tinrent en place aux épaules.

\- Mais ce ne serait pas le petit meurtrier que tu nous as dégoté? Bonne pioche mon pote! siffla la personne dans son dos.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Fantasmagorique! Ils étaient plusieurs. A présent c'était on ne peut plus logique. Qui risquerait de rester seul avec un tueur? Ils étaient trois en incluant son maître chanteur.

\- Eh Marvin! Comment tu l'as fait venir? demanda un garçon un peu plus massif que son ami.

Donc Marvin était le prénom du connard qui le faisait chanter. Il était vraiment gâté… Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et lui tira les cheveux de manière à lui faire pencher la tête en arrière.

\- Je l'ai menacé de montrer la vidéo à tout le monde et il s'est montré tréééés coopératif. N'est-ce pas Stilinski?

Marvin lui secoua la tête en tirant un peu plus sur ses cheveux.

\- Alors tu réponds ou tu as perdu ta langue?! s'énerva Marvin.

\- Faudrait regarder pour être sûr, ricana le mec dans son dos.

\- T'as raison Mike... Steve! Ouvre-lui la bouche! On va vérifier s'il a toujours sa langue!

Le Steve en question avait l'air d'être le plus costaud de la bande. Et le plus bête aussi. Pourtant ce n'est pas parce que l'on est musclé qu'on est forcément con. Mais en l'occurrence, Steve était un gars musculeux avec un regard de bovin et la tête rasée dans la majeure partie, ne laissant qu'une touffe de cheveux bruns au milieu du haut du crâne. Ridicule. Stiles obtempéra quand il lui ouvrit la bouche pour deux raison simples:

1: S'il ne le faisait pas, il allait se prendre un coup qui allait certainement faire très mal.

2: Il n'avait pas trop envie de se mettre à dos trois mecs déjà vachement remonté contre cet enfoiré de Nogitsune qui s'était servi de son corps... Et même pas la peine d'essayer de leur expliquer pour le Nogitsune... C'était peine perdue. Autant obéir.

\- Ah! Il a toujours sa langue! Tant mieux comme ça il va nous répondre! Marvin tira son visage vers le sien. Hein que tu vas nous répondre? Tu n'as pas envie de détruire la réputation de ton père n'est-ce pas? Et tes amis? Imagine ce qu'il va se passer pour tout ce petit monde si quelqu'un apprend qu'ils t'ont couvert? Toi, un putain de tueur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? demanda Stiles en serrant les poings.

Il fallait qu'il reste calme. Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter. Ce serait délétère pour tout le monde. Il devait prendre sur lui. Il devait endurer les conséquences pour avoir été faible contre le Nogitsune. Il l'avait laissé entrer -enfin l'autre avait plutôt forcé l'entrée- alors il devait faire face aux répercutions.

Un coup de poing s'enfonça dans son estomac, lui coupant la respiration. Marvin avait l'air fier de son attaque surprise. Il se redressa alors que Stiles essayait d'encaisser. Il était encore assez faible, sa tête tournait.

Prendre sur lui-même si ça signifiait souffrir le martyr.

\- Pour l'instant, on veut juste se défouler. Tout du moins pour ce soir. Tout ce que nous souhaitons c'est savourer comme il se doit notre vengeance.

Marvin se pencha vers lui avec un sourire malsain.

\- Et nous la savourerons. Tous les soirs à partir d'aujourd'hui. Bien sûr je n'ai pas besoin de te répéter ce qui arrivera si qui que ce soit sait? N'est-ce pas?

Stiles hocha la tête et il sentit les mains du mec dans son dos lui broyer les épaules. Il comprit trop tard. Un nouveau coup. Celui-ci l'aurait fait tomber si l'autre ne l'avait pas retenu.

Il aurait voulu ne pas émettre une seule plainte. Ça aurait été tellement plus valorisant de souffrir en silence. Mais il n'avait pas réussi et ses trois tortionnaires en étaient très heureux apparemment. Chaque nouveau coup lui arrachait un son. Il avait fini par se recroqueviller sur le sol carrelé du vestiaire alors que les trois autres avaient continué à le passer à tabac. Et il ne put dire combien de temps tout ça dura.

D'après lui, une éternité. D'après l'horloge du vestiaire? Moins de vingt minutes.

Vingt minutes et il était dans un état plus pitoyable que jamais auparavant.

Comment allait-il cacher ça aux autres? Comment leur mentir sans qu'ils ne s'en doutent? Comment les écarter du danger que son existence même provoquait?

Le froid du sol était si agréable. Ça apaisait sa souffrance, un peu. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle disparaisse. Il se redressa, avisant son état. Il souleva son haut grinçant les dents à cause de ses bras endoloris et fixa les hématomes qui grossissaient à vue d'œil, teintant sa peau pâle.

C'était presque un juste retour des choses. Il aurait dut être plus fort. Résister au Nogitsune.

Il s'ébroua à cette idée. Non!

Ce n'était pas de sa faute! Il était un humain! Un simple humain qui avait fait face à des forces bien trop puissantes pour n'importe qui dans son cas! Il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus que ce qui avait été fait. Et même, ils avaient gagné! Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir vaincu même à plusieurs un Nogitsune? Personne!

Il se dirigea en titubant vers un miroir. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas frappé son visage. C'était déjà ça.

Il prit sur lui jusqu'à sa jeep et siffla de douleur en s'adossant au siège conducteur. il mit le contact, démarra et rentra chez lui en essayant de ne pas s'évanouir.

Ce qu'il se passait dans les vestiaires devait rester dans les vestiaires.

...

Stiles s'étala dans son lit, s'y installant avec précaution, heureux de ne pas avoir croisé son père. Il aurait eu du mal à lui expliquer pour sa démarche titubante. Surtout qu'il était censé avoir eu un 'rendez-vous'. Il était rentré dans sa chambre sans allumer la lumière, allant directement dans son lit.

Il sera son oreiller contre lui dans l'espoir de vite s'endormir. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de se mettre en pyjama.

\- Qui t'as fait ça? grogna quelqu'un dans son dos.

\- AAAAAAAAAAH! hurla-t-il d'une voix aiguë en faisant un bond. Ah ta mère ça fait mal! râla-t-il quand ses blessures se rappelèrent à lui pour lui faire savoir qu'elles n'avaient pas apprécié ce mouvement brusque.

Oui bon ce n'était pas très viril. Même pas du tout. Mais merde! Qui n'aurait pas eu peur à sa place? Seul, dans le noir, avec pour seule protection un oreiller et déjà mal en point? Il n'était vraiment pas en position de force s'il devait se battre. Même s'il était rarement en position de forces.

Stiles chercha dans la noirceur de sa chambre deux yeux bleu lumineux qu'il trouva bien vite... Faut dire que deux spot fluo dans le noir il fallait être aveugle pour les rater.

Et il avait reconnu la voix. Enfin pensait l'avoir reconnu. Il voulait juste être sûr. Il ne parvint pas à débusquer les deux led cyan du loup.

\- Derek c'est toi? demanda-t-il incertain.

Le loup garou ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour éviter de se trahir. Et accessoirement pour embêter Stiles. Mais quand il avait senti l'odeur ou plutôt les odeurs sur l'adolescent, il n'avait pas pu retenir sa question.

\- Qui t'as fait ça? répéta-t-il.

\- Ça te regarde ? cracha l'hyperactif en allumant la lumière de sa lampe de chevet.

\- … Oui.

\- En quoi s'il te plait ? rétorqua le plus jeune en se levant pour affronter du regard le loup.

Debout Stiles était toujours plus petit que Derek mais il pouvait au moins entamer un combat d'yeux un peu plus équitablement. Surtout qu'il était un pro pour ça. Enfin un pro… Avec des humains. Avec des loups il n'avait jamais gagné. Sauf avec Scott. Mais Scott c'était Scott ça ne comptait pas. Ils étaient des frères et l'alpha n'avait jamais réussi à le battre à ce petit jeu parce que Stiles savait comment l'affaiblir.

Mais avec Derek c'était une autre histoire. Le loup l'avait toujours un peu terrifié et d'autant plus quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Même sans qu'il sache que les Hales étaient des loups garous. Quand il l'avait vu dans la forêt à leur première rencontre. Il l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Et instantanément il en avait eu peur. L'instinct de survie certainement. Son cerveau avait dû sentir le danger que représentait cet homme.

\- …

\- Franchement Derek. Tu pourrais faire un effort pour développer un minimum tes arguments. On croirait presque que tu as donné ta langue au chat… se moqua Stiles.

Tout alla très vite. Il fut attrapé par le col et plaqué contre le mur le plus proche. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

\- Tiens… Ça m'avait presque manqué, parvint-il à articuler en essayant de faire fit de ses plaies.

L'autre grogna avant de le lâcher, se rendant compte qu'il ne faisait que lui faire un peu plus mal.

\- Oh déjà ? Tu perds de la vigueur avec l'âge mon pauvre toutou. Ça doit être dur à vivre.

Stiles avait besoin d'embêter de loup. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et si ça lui permettait de ne pas lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était tout bénef'.

\- Stiles, dis-moi qui t'as fait ça, tenta de nouveau de loup.

Sauf si l'autre était une tête de mule version 2.0 avec l'option 'rien à foutre de tes tentatives de détournement'.

\- C'est quoi le mot magique ?

Derek soupira.

\- Stiles, dis-moi qui t'as fait ça… s'il te plait.

\- Pourquoi je te le dirais grincheux ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi ?

Stiles assista alors à une chose rare sur le visage du grincheux : de l'hésitation. Mais Stiles se doutait de ce qu'il allait dire. Il allait lui sortir la même excuse que lui avait servi Isaac : 'Je te surveille parce que Scott me l'a demandé'. Sauf que Stiles n'avait rien demandé à Scott et n'avait pas envie d'une quelconque nourrice garou pour noter ses faits et gestes. Il était de retour. Il était humain. Et même s'il avait des problèmes, il n'avait aucunement envie que qui que ce soit d'autres que lui et ses tortionnaires soient au courant. Surtout vu l'épée de Damoclès qu'il avait au-dessus de la tête. Si quelqu'un apprenait ce qu'il se passait ce serait la fin des haricots.

Derek allait parler mais Stiles le coupa.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu vas me dire, commença Stiles en surveillant les battements de son cœur. Ecoute moi bien Hale, je ne suis plus un enfant. Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un me protège. Je me protège très bien tout seul.

Stiles senti de nouveau le mur plus qu'il ne comprit ce qui s'était passé. Et cette fois, un cri étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- Tu te protèges très bien tout seul soit. Donc ça, ça vient d'où ? questionna le loup en soulevant le haut de l'hyperactif.

\- Lâche-moi, fit Stiles en écartant la main du loup du bas de son t-shirt. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Si tu es là pour ça, tu peux partir.

Le loup abdiqua et s'écarta de l'hyperactif.

\- J'étais venu voir si tu allais bien, Peter m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et il voulait savoir si tu te sentais mieux.

'Et il voulait savoir si tu te sentais mieux'… Stiles ne mis pas en avant le fait que cette phrase puait le mensonge à plein nez. Et pas besoin d'être un lycan pour le savoir. Peter n'en avait rien à foutre de lui. Par contre, Derek le considérait comme un ami, ou tout ce qui se rapprochait d'une relation platonique. Et qu'un loup solitaire qui clame haut et fort qu'il est bien tout seul s'inquiète pour quelqu'un, ça cassait un peu son image d'asocial voyez ?

\- Eh bien, tu lui diras que je me sens mieux. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais besoin de demander… La fenêtre t'est grande ouverte. D'ailleurs il faudra vraiment que je pense à la barricader un de ces quatre pour que des loups violeurs de vie privée arrête de menacer mon intimité à coups de tapages d'incrustes intempestifs. Donc merci de ta visite, j'ai été très heureux de te voir et tout et tout mais maintenant du vent !

Stiles fit signe avec ses mains de partir.

\- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Allez pschitt !

Derek grogna mais se rendit tout de même devant la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit.

\- Je finirai pas le savoir de toute façon, affirma-t-il sans se retourner avant de sauter à l'extérieur.

Finalité : Stiles était seul dans sa chambre, n'avait plus envie de dormir, avait mal partout et commençait à avoir sacrément mal à la tête.

Comment par tous les Saints de la Terre réunis allait-il faire pour garder le secret si grincheux se mettait à vouloir le protéger ?

Plus important… Depuis quand Derek le coucounait ?


	6. Seeping through the cracks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: Seeping through the cracks = Suintant/S'infiltrant à travers les craquelures.
> 
> Enjoy

_Des mains douces trifouillaient dans ses cheveux un peu trop longs. C'était vraiment agréable, reposant. Il aurait voulu se perdre dans cette sensation d'intense bonheur._

_\- Mon chéri. Mon merveilleux petit garçon. Tu es si adorable comme ça. Regarde-moi._

_Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit c'est ce sourire. Son sourire._

_\- Maman?_

_Sa voix était enfantine. Evidement. Même avec tous les vœux de la Terre, il n'aurait jamais pu retrouver sa mère ailleurs que dans un souvenir._

_\- Oui mon chéri?_

_\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes dormir à l'hôpital?_

_La question dépassa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne remarque qu'il était effectivement dans un hôpital. Définitivement, il était dans un souvenir. Rien d'autre. Il avait l'habitude._

_\- Parce que je ne suis pas très bien mon poussin._

_Elle allait mourir oui. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Qui pourrait dire que retrouver sa mère quand elle était mourante serait un 'rêve' ? Ce serait monstrueux. Mais il chérissait tout de même ses souvenirs qui lui permettaient de faire vivre sa mère d'une certaine manière, sans qu'elle n'en souffre._

_\- Dis maman?_

_Elle avait des traits fatigués, des poches sous les yeux, des cheveux qui n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes._

_\- Oui mon chéri?_

_Mais elle restait à l'écoute, aimante et chaleureuse comme avant._

_\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas rester dormir avec toi ici?_

_C'est une chose qui l'avait fait pleurer à de nombreuses reprises : n'avoir pas pu profiter au maximum de sa mère. De sa vraie mère._

_\- Parce que j'ai besoin de repos et que les infirmières ne veulent pas que tu me gêne._

_De celle qui avait ce franc-parler atypique dont il avait hérité d'une certaine façon au travers de son hyperactivité._

_\- Dis maman?_

_\- Quoi encore?_

_La voix de sa mère était bien plus grave, plus méchante, plus hargneuse. C'est à ce moment que son autre mère revenait. La fausse. Celle qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant._

_\- On ira se balader dans les bois quand tu iras mieux?_

_Et dans sa candeur enfantine il ne le remarquait pas._

_\- Si tu veux._

_\- Dis maman?_

_Et poussait le bouchon._

_\- Tu ne peux pas la fermer un peu?!_

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose._

_\- Mais maman..._

_Sans le vouloir._

_\- Oh la ferme!_

_Un silence pesant envahi la pièce._

_-M-maman? tenta-t-il._

_Claudia avait le regard vide jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites alors qu'elle se mettait à trembler._

_\- AAAAAAAAAH! à l'aide ! Aidez-moi!_

_\- Maman? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_\- Infirmière! Quelqu'un! Pitié!_

_\- M-mais_

_\- Il veut me tuer! il veut me tuer! Il veut me tuer! Le démon C'est un démon! Sauvez-moi! Tuez-le! Tuez cette chose! Tuez-le et brûlez le corps! Qu'il disparaisse de la surface de la Terre! Pitié!_

_Des mains enserrant son cou juvénile, des ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau._

_\- Si personne ne veut m'aider je le ferais moi même!_

_Il sentit l'air se faire de plus en plus rare alors que sa bouche essayait vainement de lui fournir de l'oxygène. Il étouffait. Sa tête pulsait comme si elle allait exploser et répandre sa cervelle avec des morceaux de crânes un peu partout._

_Il allait être tué par sa mère._

_Et l'idée qu'il veuille la tuer s'enfonçait perfidement entre ses sens. Quand on est enfant, on n'arrive pas forcément à juguler ses pulsions humaines._

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. La première chose qu'il fit fut de vérifier si son cou allait bien. Ses yeux parcoururent l'intégralité de sa chambre alors que son cœur continuait de battre trop vite.

Il se calma progressivement. Un fois totalement apaisé il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et manqua de crier. Il avait oublié qu'il était blessé. Mais c'était de bonne guerre au final. Il le méritait. Ça lui rappelait qu'il devait être plus fort. Ça ne le poussait qu'à être plus fort. Il ne serait plus le petit humain pitoyable qu'il avait pu être. Il sera un allié de choix, le mec à qui l'on demande toujours son avis. Ouais ! Il allait poser ses bijoux de famille sur la tables et lancerait un gras 'C'est qui l'Papa ?'.

_Et certainement se ridiculiser._

Il soupira. Même son cerveau lui cassait ses fantasmes. Comment voulez-vous qu'il soit performant si même une part de lui n'y croit pas ? Ou plus ? Y avait-elle déjà cru une seule fois où est-ce celle que l'on appelait la fatalité ? Parce que c'est vrai que quoi qu'il fasse, il finissait toujours un moment ou à un autre par être source de moqueries même gentillettes.

Il roula sur le côté, sans même regarder l'heure. Il n'avait pas envie de la savoir. Le risque d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi étant très probable il préférait se bercer d'illusions et se dire que dans quelques minutes le réveil sonnerait et qu'il devait profiter de son lit. Même si ses crises d'insomnies lui avaient appris qu'une fois son esprit totalement éveillé, il lui était impossible de fermer les yeux. Et que la plupart du temps il n'avait pu dormir que quelques dizaines de minutes.

Mais il préférait ne pas affronter la réalité. C'était tellement plus simple de se bercer d'illusions, de fuir. Même si ce n'était pas son genre, il lui arrivait parfois d'en arriver à ce genre de méthodes pour oublier qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Mais il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un le sache.

Il se leva et alluma son ordinateur pour jouer. Quel meilleur moyen pour s'oublier qu'incarner un personnage de jeu vidéo?

Au moins, dans cet univers, il était puissant. Bien plus que nombres de joueurs. Et bien différemment de ce qu'il avait pu malgré lui expérimenter.

...

Stiles ouvrit son casier. Préparant sa journée qui était pour son plus grand bonheur assez légère puisqu'ils finissaient à 16h. Enfin quelque chose de bien dans cette journée qui s'annonçait longue. Un jour de cours comme il les aimait.

\- Hey mec! l'interpella Scott en arrivant mettant son bras sur ses épaules. Comment ça va?

Stiles retint un tressaillement. Il ne devait rien montrer. rien. Même si le bras de son meilleur ami appuyait franchement sur une des parties douloureuses de son corps. Il lui offrit un sourire piteux.

\- Je pense avec joie qu'à 16h, on pourra se barrer de ce lycée, éluda-t-il

Le cerveau de Stiles lui hurlait de changer de conversation ou au moins de ne pas l'axer sur son état qu'il souhaite passer sous silence. Si jamais Scott l'apprenait…

\- Euh mec... Ya les sélections de l'équipe de Lacrosse à 16h. T'avais oublié? Demanda son meilleur ami qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Oh merde! Pas Lacrosse! Pas alors qu'il était dans un état physique pitoyable! Il n'allait jamais être pris !

\- A en juger par ton stress... fit Scott en reniflant. Tu avais oublié! Pour une fois que je pense à un truc et pas toi mec!

Scott ouvrit son propre casier pour y déposer son sac de sport.

\- Il va pleuvoir de la merde... souffla l'hyperactif

\- Quoi? Demanda Scott qui était obnubilé par son problème de rangement à savoir : 'Comment correctement installer son sac de sport énorme dans un si petit espace sans pour autant déformer l'acier en y allant comme une brute'.

\- Non rien...

\- Hey! Lança une voix enjouée dans leur dos.

\- AH! Cria Stiles en faisant un bond.

\- Ah! S'écria à son tour Kira surprise par la réaction de l'hyperactif.

\- Putain Kira! Mais n'apparait pas dans le dos des gens comme ça! Tu m'as fait peur! J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque! Et j'y tiens à mon cœur bordel!

\- Désolée... s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Et pourquoi t'es venu au fait? Lydia n'est pas sensée t'accaparer? demanda Stiles.

Scott lui avait expliqué que depuis… L'incident avec le Nogitsune… Lydia et Kira s'était énormément rapprochées si bien que l'on ne voyait presque plus Kira sans Lydia. Et inversement. Sauf dans de rares occasions comme la veille.

\- Euh... Eh bien si mais euh... hésita l'adolescente.

\- Je ne voulais pas croiser certaines personnes c'est tout. Mais puisque j'y suis contrainte... Scott. J'espère que tu vas mieux depuis la dernière fois.

Un ange passa et un chasseur lui tira dessus avec un fusil à pompe avant d'emporter sa carcasse un peu plus loin pour se le griller au feu de camp.

Stiles pensa un instant à ce pauvre angelot qui n'avait rien demandé avant de réaliser que Lydia le regardait de haut. Comme s'il n'était qu'une bouse sur son chemin.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'état de Lydia quand il était à l'hôpital mais n'avait pas revu la jeune femme par la suite. Depuis quand était-elle comme ça ?

Stiles n'eut pas l'occasion de le demander, la sonnerie le coupant dans sa réflexion.

\- On se revoit à la prochaine réunion, annonça la rousse avec un sourire. J'espère que tu viendras, elle lança un regard de dégout à Stiles.

\- Seul, termina-t-elle avant de partir en trainant Kira par le bras.

L'hyperactif dévisagea l'alpha. Scott regarda Stiles avec un air d'incompréhension.

Bref. Aucun des deux n'avait compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? interrogea Stiles avec effarement en prenant le chemin de leur salle de classe.

\- Je sais pas, répondit Scott avec la même expression.

Ils s'installèrent, Stiles devant Scott et le cours commença sans qu'ils aient l'opportunité d'en discuter davantage.

…

Les premières heures de cours de la journée se passèrent sous le signe de l'ennuie. Les élèves étaient fatigués et somnolaient sur leur tables et même Yukimura n'avait pu leur donner la force de suivre son programme. Certains vaillants élèves avaient pourtant tentés de se battre contre leurs bâillements intempestifs mais rien n'y faisait. Une fille avait même réussit à faire bailler le prof d'anglais…

Puis onze heures sonna et les deux amis se rendirent en chimie avec le reste de leur classe. Et chacun d'entre eux avait envie de se passer la corde au cou le plus rapidement possible. La mère de Lydia avait parfaitement endossé le rôle du sadique et pas du tout regretté Harris, terrifiant la quasi-totalité des élèves. Sauf les meilleurs. Et encore… Stiles n'avait pas envie de se pendre parce qu'il allait en chimie. Non, loin de là. Parce que même si la mère de Lydia se comportait comme le connard qu'était Harris, lui ça l'avait toujours amusé d'écouter ce pédophile hurler qu'ils étaient des abrutis finis et qu'ils feraient mieux de chercher un emploi dans un supermarché pas trop regardant sur le QI de ses employés. Non, lui il redoutait de croiser Marvin et que ce dernier dise quelque chose qui pourrait interpeler Scott. Parce que même si Scott n'était pas une flèche dans tous les domaines, il avait assez de matière grise pour se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas et utiliser sa super-ouïe d'alpha-garou.

\- Cette heure-ci, nous allons réaliser une brève manipulation puis, vous ferez un petit questionnaire pour voir si vous avez bien compris. Evidemment pas la peine de poser la question, il sera tout naturellement ramassé et noté. Vous serrez par groupe de deux. Avant que les mains ne se lèvent ainsi que pour économiser votre énergie et votre cervelle de trop de réflexions, j'ai pris la liberté de faire les groupes à l'avance.

Evidement. Ça aurait été trop facile sinon. Stiles pria pour ne pas être avec un élève incapable de tenir une éprouvette sans trembler. Au moins, Scott lui, n'avait aucun problème de tremblements ce qui en aurait fait un parfait porteur s'il faisait un peu plus attention et ne brisait pas la verrerie.

La prof énonçait les groupes, Scott avait pour partenaire une fille pas désagréable à regarder et même si l'alpha n'avait plus d'yeux que pour Kira, l'hyperactif ne s'était pas géné pour lui faire une petite réflexion à la "vous faites un joli... Binôme" avec un clin d'œil bien lourdingue comme il en avait l'habitude avant.

\- Carter, avec Stilinski.

Stiles se demanda un instant si c'était LA Carter, celle qui avait lors de ses nombreuses nuits blanches, combattu aux côtés du colonel O'Neill. Mais quand il vit Marvin s'installer à côté de lui, le fils du shérif se demandait vraiment pour quelles foutues raisons il s'était levé ce matin. Franchement. Surtout que Marvin était loin d'être aussi sexy que Carter. Très loin.

La manipulation se passa dans un lourd silence. Enfin pour Stiles et ce connard de Marvin. Parce que les autres groupes s'amusaient bien, Stiles osa jeter un regard à Scott qui ne le regardait pas, ricanant avec sa partenaire, complices. Il avait pété un bécher et l'autre greluche gloussait comme une idiote! Mais quelle... Elle lui piquait SON partenaire!

_Attends voir?! Je ne vais pas être jaloux de cette fille! Mais Stiles bordel c'est ton meilleur pote! C'est la bombasse! Bien sûr qu'il plait aux filles! Et ce n'est pas une fille qui va se mettre entre vous!_

Enfin il l'espérait. Parce que le comportement que Scott avait eu lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux d'Allison... Stiles ferma les yeux, c'était du passé. Et surtout, Allison avait été le premier amour du loup. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Surtout maintenant qu'il lui tendait la main. Non définitivement. Il ne pouvait pas être égoïste. Pas maintenant.

\- Tu n'oublies pas, ce soir, 22h. Tu sais où, lui murmura Marvin qui ne cessait de le fixer.

Ce qui était relativement inquiétant soit dit en passant. Son tortionnaire était vraiment étrange. Si Stiles se trouvait devant l'assassin de son père, il ne supporterait certainement pas de ne serait-ce que le regarder. En fait, il l'aurait certainement tué puis aurait sombré dans une dépression. Mais non. Ce mec le scrutait, attentif au moindre de ses gestes, comme si Stiles allait faire un truc monstrueux à chaque secondes de son existence. Putain mais pourquoi ne pas rendre le surnaturelle publique? Histoire que les gens dans son cas aient enfin la paix. Il allait vraiment finir par la créer cette association...

Le cours continua sans qu'ils ne se disent plus une seule phrase autre que des ordres pour la manipulation. Rien de bien passionnant.

…

\- Pourquoi il t'a demandé de le retrouver ce soir ce mec ? Questionna Scott curieux à la fin du dernier cours de la matinée.

Scott. Chère Scott. Pauvre Scott. Stiles voulait tellement lui dire, lui avouer, lui raconter. Mais pour son bien, il devait lui mentir.

\- Je… Enfin tu vois quoi… Hum…

Stiles l'évita du regard. Pour lui faire comprendre sans le dire. Pour qu'il devine une vérité mensongère et ne pose plus de questions.

\- Ah tu veux dire que… Avec… Ok c'est bon je ne veux surtout pas savoir en fait, acheva Scott en levant les mains devant lui.

Stiles sourit. Heureusement qu'un loup ne pouvait pas sentir si un sourire était forcé. Et Stiles se répétait que c'était pour le bien de la meute. Que ce qu'il faisait était bien. Qu'il les protégeait, de lui-même, comme ils l'ont fait pour lui.

\- Changeons de sujet donc, c'est quoi cette histoire de réunion ? demanda Stiles qui se remémorait les paroles de Lydia.

_'On se revoit à la prochaine réunion'_

Cette fois si, ce fut au tour de son meilleur ami de l'éviter du regard. Qu'est ce qui c'était encore passé ?

\- Eh bien… On a… comment dire… Officialisé un peu la meute quoi… hésita l'alpha.

Stiles fronça les sourcils face à cette explication plus que floue.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Bah on a défini un endroit où on se rejoint deux à trois soirs par semaine pour faire le point, pour savoir si quelqu'un a vu un truc étrange ou quoique ce soit. On prépare les possibles plans là-bas, on prévoit des stratégies… On s'organise quoi…

Stiles regarda son frère comme s'il était une toute nouvelle personne. Ce qui était certainement vrai. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. C'était trop tôt. Alors Stiles fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire :

\- Attends… Vous avez réussi à faire des plans sans moi ?! S'exclama-t-il en sur jouant l'ahurissement ce qui fit rire Scott.

\- Eh ouais mec, on a réussi à faire sans tes plans, mais c'était pas pareil.

Les mots de son frère touchèrent Stiles qui ne put se retenir dans son élan de joie et passa son bras sur les épaules de l'alpha.

\- Et là j'ai un super plan ! Allons manger ! Je sens que t'as les crocs sac à puces !

\- Eh ! J'ai pas de puces !

Ils se rendirent au réfectoire tout en continuant de débattre sur les produits antipuces de Deaton qui était étonnamment efficaces sur les loups-garous. Comme quoi, Deaton était l'homme de la situation en de nombreuses circonstances.

…

\- Scott… Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, fit Stiles en voyant vers quelle table se dirigeait l'alpha avec son plateau remplit à ras bord.

\- Bah pourquoi ? demanda Scott en cherchant où était le problème.

\- Euh je sais que tu es un alpha et tout et tout mais je savais pas que tu avais aussi gagné une mémoire défaillante… Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

Une ampoule sembla s'illuminer au-dessus de la tête de l'alpha quand il comprit enfin de quoi parlait Stiles.

\- Mais ne t'en fait pas ! Tout va bien !

\- Si tu le dit.

Stiles n'était pas convaincu. Et pour cause, plus ils approchaient de la table, plus Lydia le tuait du regard. Vraiment, c'était même plus du karma à cette allure, c'était carrément une malédiction !

\- Salut les filles ! lança Scott en s'assaillant à côté de Kira.

Stiles voulut l'étrangler. Encore heureux qu'il avait son plateau entre les mains, sinon il l'aurait fait. Scott lui laissait une seule place libre et devinez où elle était ? Bingo ! Juste à côté de la rousse. Joie, bonheur et petits cœurs. Surtout que Scott ne semblait vraiment pas voir le problème. Ni Kira. Lydia elle, avait bien comprit le problème et bizarrement, ça ne rassurait pas trop Stiles. Il avait peur qu'elle essaye de l'étouffer dans ses pâtes quand les deux amoureux seraient en pleine parade… Bon, vu la quantité de pâtes dans son assiette, il avait l'espoir de survivre. Le problème aurait eu plus de valeur s'il avait eu de la purée. En plus la tête dans la purée, il ne voulait pas retenter merci bien. Son expérience en primaire lui avait largement suffit…

.

_Il était allé à la cantine ce jour-là. Il redoutait d'y aller. Parce que généralement ça ne se passait pas bien. Mais pas le choix, sa mère ne pouvait pas venir le chercher ce midi, elle était à l'hôpital depuis hier. Elle y allait de plus en plus souvent mais son père lui répétait que tout allait bien. Comme s'il était crédule. Oui il n'avait que 6 ans. Et demi en plus ! Et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était aveugle._

_Il s'assit à une table vide. Il aurait bien voulu aller à une table où il y avait d'autres enfants mais il ne pouvait pas. Plus de place. Et même s'il y en avait, elle n'était certainement pas pour lui._

_Ouais, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis._

_\- Eh les gars ! Regardez qui c'est ! Mais ce serait pas le fifils à son papa ? lança un gamin plus âgé que lui en arrivant à sa table pour s'y installer avec sa bande._

_\- Ouais c'est lui !_

_Il n'aimait vraiment pas aller à la cantine._

_\- Tu sais, ton papa il a mis un PV au miens !_

_\- Ouais et moi il lui a enlevé des points de son permis ! Renchérit un autre._

_\- Nos papas ils aiment pas le tien. Et toi, personne ne t'aime._

_C'était aussi le problème que rencontrait Stiles, son père était connu en ville. Et même s'il était respecté, ça ne signifiait pas pour autant que tous le portaient dans leurs cœurs. Mais pire que tout, aucun autre enfant ne voulait s'approcher de lui parce que justement, son père était shérif et que bizarrement ça gênait les autres. Mais Stiles ne lui avait jamais dit. Ça ne regardait pas son père. C'était ses problèmes._

_\- C'est vrai ! C'est vrai ! Personne ne t'aime ! T'es bizarre !_

_On sentait bien qui donnait les idées et qui approuvait. Un caïd et ses sbires. Stiles se dit qu'ils étaient tous plus abrutis les uns que les autres et ce en gardant la tête baissée. Il se mordait la langue pour ne pas répondre. Pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il en avait envie !_

_\- J'ai trouvé ! C'est un monstre !_

_\- Ouais un monstre !_

_\- Stiles le monstre !_

_\- Ouais Stiles le monstre !_

_\- En plus c'est même pas un prénom Stiles. Sauf pour un monstre !_

_\- Ouais !_

_\- T'es juste un monstre._

_On leur apporta leurs plats et Stiles se retrouva devant une assiette bien garnie de purée. Bien mieux garnie que celle des autres enfants._

_\- Oh le chouchou ! Il en a plus que nous !_

_\- Bouh le chouchou !_

_Effectivement, la cuisinière faisait très attention à ce qu'il mange quand il venait à la cantine. Elle connaissait bien sa mère et venait de temps à autres à la maison pour papoter et lâchait toujours un commentaire comme 'Claudia ! Ton fils est si mince !' et sa mère faisait un sourire en caressant la tête de Stiles qui jouait 'il se débrouille souvent pour ne pas finir ses assiettes sans que je le remarque, c'est un vilain petit garnement' et les deux femmes riaient de bon cœur._

_\- Bah alors ? Tu manges pas ? Mais on va t'aider !_

_Et paf. Son visage était maintenant dans la purée. Et ce n'était pas vraiment très agréable. Surtout qu'elle était encore brûlante et il le sentit très bien sur son visage qui commençait de le piquer alors que l'autre enfant lui maintenait la tête dans son repas._

_\- ARRÊTEZ ! hurla un garçon._

_Un bruit d'assiette, des cris et la pression sur le cou de Stiles disparu. Il put ainsi relever la tête, de la purée restait accrochée à son visage alors qu'une bataille de nourriture avait commencée entre ses attaquants et l'autre garçon. Stiles enleva un peu de purée et reconnu le garçon, c'était celui qu'il avait aidé quand il avait eu une crise d'asthme la veille. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlés, juste des remerciements. C'était un nouveau, arrivé il y a peu dans la ville._

_Et là, l'autre lui rendait l'appareil._

_\- Arrêtez tout de suite ! hurla une des surveillantes. Tous au coin ! Vous serrez punis ! On ne joue pas avec la nourriture !_

_Et bien sûr, Stiles, ainsi que son sauveur et les autres enfants avaient été punis. Oui, même Stiles. Parce qu'il avait de la purée sur le visage. Logique._

_Assit chacun à un pupitre pour écrire cents fois 'Je ne dois pas jouer avec la nourriture.' sur une feuille, Stiles remarqua son sauveur assit devant lui se retourner pour le regarder._

_\- Scott, chuchota le garçon avec un grand sourire en lui tendant la main._

_Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un lui tendait la main. La surprise passée il sourit à son tour, au comble du bonheur._

_\- Stiles, répondit-il en serrant la main de l'autre._

_L'autre ne tiqua même pas._

_\- Frères pour la vie ? proposa Scott._

_La façon de tourner la demande étonna Stiles mais il ne put que hocher la tête._

_\- Frères pour la vie, accepta Stiles._

_\- Taisez-vous ! Ou vous aurez à recopier cent fois 'je ne dois pas parler quand je suis puni' aussi !_

_Les deux frères retournèrent à leur copie respective._

_Stiles avait trouvé ce jour-là plus qu'un ami d'enfance. Il avait trouvé son frère de cœur._

.

\- Tu ne t'assis pas ? L'interrogea Kira qui le regardait statique, la tête dans les nuages.

\- Si si.

A contrecœur, Stiles s'installa à côté de la rousse qui tourna la tête, l'ignorant superbement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien put… Faire ? Si on enlevait l'épisode du Nogitsune. Même si Lydia était bien assez intelligente pour savoir que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il eut beau chercher, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

…

\- T'es bizarre mec ! lança Scott de l'autre côté de la cloison.

\- Parce que c'est bizarre de vouloir un peu d'intimité maintenant ? rétorqua Stiles en soulevant son t-shirt.

\- Non mais de la vouloir après tout ce temps oui !

\- La pudeur frappe tout le monde un jour plus ou moins fort Scotty.

\- Vas pas en plus me faire croire que t'es pudique à ce point maintenant ! T'es TOUJOURS le premier en caleçon d'habitude !

\- Ya que les idiots qui changent pas d'avis ! Et d'habitudes ! Et c'est si grave que je me change dans les toilettes ?

C'est vrai quoi à la fin ! Il avait bien le droit de se changer dans les toilettes s'il voulait d'abord ! C'était un choix personnel ! Où étais le mal à ça ? Oui bon, il ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'il était réellement pudique… C'est juste qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde que Scott ne voit pas l'état pitoyable de son torse et de ses jambes.

\- T'as bientôt fini ?

Apparemment, Scott avait abdiqué. Logique, Stiles avait toujours été une tête de mule et son frère le savait parfaitement. Quand l'hyperactif avait une idée en tête, il n'en démordait pas.

\- Ouais ouais.

Stiles avisa ses bras. Heureusement que la plupart des bleus étaient dissimulés par la tenue. Ne restaient qu'un hématome sur son avant-bras. Mais ça n'allait pas inquiéter Scott. Parce que Stiles avait la méchante habitude de se cogner un peu partout.

\- Alors, comme ça tu l'as embrassé ? fit-il alors qu'il enlevait son jean.

Stiles n'avait pas besoin de voir Scott pour savoir que celui-ci avait un peu rougit.

\- C'était un baiser chaste…

\- Vous êtes pas croyables ! Je vous laisse trente secondes et voilà ce qui arrive ! Et donc ?

\- Bah je sais pas… C'est trop bizarre… Je sais pas quoi faire…

\- Laisse aller ton instinct. Au passage, c'est bon j'ai fini, l'informa Stiles en déverrouillant la porte du toilette dans lequel il s'était réfugié.

\- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! Viens, on va être en retard si on ne se dépêche pas. Et je sais pas pour toi mais j'ai pas envie que le coach s'énerve, confia l'alpha stressé.

\- Il va s'énerver de toute façon. Il est toujours énervé, fit Stiles résigné.

Quand ils arrivèrent, le coach avait déjà commencé à faire son habituel speech qu'il faisait à chaque fois. Discrètement, Stiles murmura à Scott un « tu vois quand je te dis qu'il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'habitudes » qui fit rire son ami.

\- Et toutes les places sont à pourvoir. Cette saison sera placée sous le signe du renouveau. Jackson n'est plus là. Lahey n'est plus là. Greenberg, le seul dont j'aurais aimé être débarrassé... A redoublé. A nouveau. Sur le terrain et que ça saute!

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Scott.

\- 'Tout les postes à pourvoir'? répéta l'alpha. Tu crois que le mien aussi ?

\- Apparemment. Au pire, vas lui demander.

Quand Scott revint, Stiles n'eut pas à lui demander vu la tête qu'il tirait : Tous les postes sans exceptions étaient à attribuer.

…

Ils courraient depuis 10 minutes et Stiles n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il était essoufflé, plus que jamais. Son corps n'était plus habitué à fournir de tels efforts. Scott arriva à son niveau. L'alpha avait deux tours de stades d'avance… Après tout, un loup c'était dur de le fatiguer avec des petites foulées.

\- Ça va Stiles ? S'enquit-il.

\- Mec… Je crois que je vais vomir…

Ni une ni deux , Scott passa le bras de l'hyperactif sur ses épaules et l'aida à se rendre aux toilettes.

\- Me vomit pas dessus par contre, pria le loup.

Un vomi et un nettoyage de bouche plus tard. Les deux amis devaient maintenant affronter l'épreuve de tirs. Stiles ne s'était pas géné pour ordonner à Scott d'utiliser ses pouvoirs… Parce que sans, c'était pas gagné. Et vu comment le loup tenait à sa place dans l'équipe c'était ça ou Stiles allait l'entendre râler pendant des semaines. Et Stiles aimait beaucoup Scott, ce n'était pas le problème. Mais l'écouter pester comme une grand-mère aigrie qui répétait toujours la même chose comme si son disque était rouillé… Non merci.

Un petit nouveau leur donna du fil à retordre mais ce dernier fut envoyé à l'hôpital… Et ils n'avaient pas fait exprès. Le plus jeune avait absolument voulut passer le barrage qu'ils étaient. En effet, à eux deux ils étaient imbattable sur le terrain. Se comprenant sans se regarder. Stiles et Scott se connaissaient tellement bien qu'ils avaient développé des techniques imparables, même si Stiles n'était pas en état il avait pris sur lui, serré les dents et assuré son rôle. Pour qu'au moins Scott reste chef de l'équipe. Et ce gamin n'était pas assez fort pour les battre. Bien qu'il leur avait fait douter. Du coup, ils y étaient allés à fond et Liam avait fait une mauvaise chute après leur parade.

Les deux inséparables amis s'en voulurent beaucoup. Ça n'avait pas été leur but d'envoyer ce gamin à l'hôpital. Ils voulaient juste assoir leur légitimité dans l'équipe. Surtout Scott qui voulait garder sa place de capitaine. Ce qui arriva. Même Stiles préserva son ancienne place étonnement. Et pas celle sur le banc. Et même s'ils se sentaient coupables, ils étaient rassurés.

Pendant que Scott était trop occupé à remercier les autres joueurs pour leurs félicitations, Stiles se dépêcha de retourner dans les toilettes afin de se changer.

Quand l'alpha remarqua sa disparition et se rendit dans les vestiaires, Stiles l'y attendait. Changé. Mais sans avoir pris de douche. Il la prenait chez lui. Toujours. Le caleçon, s'était sa limite. Après, il était effectivement gêné.

\- Bon, t'es rassuré maintenant ?

Scott acquiesça mais Stiles sentait que le loup s'en voulait encore beaucoup.

\- Hey, tu peux toujours aller le voir à l'hôpital pour t'assurer qu'il va bien, lui proposa l'hyperactif.

\- Ouais t'as raison. Tu veux ve- Ah non j'oubliais tu as rendez-vous ce soir… fit Scott avec un petit clin d'œil complice.

_Mentir sans mentir._

\- Que veux-tu ? J'ai un emploi du temps de ministre Scotty ! Je suis un homme très demandé !

_Ça allait devenir une horrible habitude à force._

\- Mais oui. Et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre, décréta l'alpha.

\- Oh Milady ! J'adore votre nouvelle coiffure ! Mais il vous manque quelque chose… Stiles fit mine de réfléchir. Oh je sais ! Un chapeau !

Et c'est tout naturellement que Scott se retrouva avec la chaussette gauche de Stiles, sale de surcroît, sur le haut du crâne. Chaussette qu'il se dépêcha d'enlever quand le reste de l'équipe arriva dans les vestiaires. Histoire de garder un minimum de fierté intact.

\- Je me vengerai, prévint Scott en souriant.

Ce qui rendait sa menace pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, menaçante.

\- C'est ça j'te crois.

…

Scott était parti à l'hôpital sur sa moto et Stiles lui, jonglait avec ses clefs de voiture en se rendant vers sa chère Jeep alias sa 'Roscoe d'amûûûûûr'. Il était un peu plus de 18 heures et Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire. Oui il devait rentrer. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Mais il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait faire en fait.

\- Un agneau qui flâne ? Prends garde, il y a des loups qui rôdent.

Mais c'était de l'acharnement à ce rythme-là ! Et passons le fait que Stiles sursauta de surprise. Non vraiment. Oublions tous ce passage gênant. Pour son amour propre.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ricana Peter.

\- Merci. Merci de me rappeler que j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie. Vraiment. C'est presque gentil de ta part.

Peter souriait. Ouais. Le psychopatate de première, le mec qui tue les gens de sa famille, le malade qui ressent le besoin perpétuel de dominer la communauté. Ce gars-là, souriait. A lui, Stiles Stilinski. Et c'était bizarre. Parce que l'hyperactif passait son temps à crier sur tous les toits que ce fou furieux allait essayer de tous les buter un par un et d'ensuite se rouler dans leur sang… Oui bon il exagérait sur la dernière partie… Mais si peu ! Et secundo, maintenant, Peter 'j'aime la domination' Hale était un de ses profs. De math de surcroît !

Et c'était bizarre.

Et oui, il se répétait.

\- De toute façon, suffit de repenser à votre tronche avant pour avoir peur. Mais vous n'êtes pas franchement mieux maintenant.

Oui, c'était bas. Oui, c'était méchant. Oui, c'était gratuit. Et non, il n'était pas suicidaire. Enfin pas trop. Même s'il commençait à en douter. Parce que Peter ne souriait plus du tout. Et Stiles voyait parfaitement bien les deux spots turquoises scintiller de milles feux, il se demanda d'ailleurs s'ils étaient exactement de la même couleur que ceux de Derek. De fil en aiguille, il pensa à Derek. Et il plaignit grincheux d'avoir un oncle pareil… Et après on se demandait pourquoi il était frigide le Derek…

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que le petit humain faiblard de la meute allait bien, fit Peter moqueur.

Tiens, ça rappelait une certaine discussion à Stiles, une discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec un autre membre de la famille Hale.

\- Et si -oublions le fait que ce soit étrange parce que j'ai l'impression qu'avec les Hale, tout est bizarre- vous voulez savoir comment je vais, suffit de me demander au lieu de tenter de me faire faire un infarctus du myocarde. Et pas besoin de faire faire la commission à votre neveu. Que vous avez essayé de tuer si je me souviens bien. C'est un peu se foutre de la gueule du monde de s'en servir comme coursier. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

Peter eut un petit sourire et Stiles sut qu'il en avait trop dit. Le genre de petit sourire fier, de mimique moqueuse que le loup savait parfaitement bien faire pour appuyer un propos. Comme si cette expression prouvait par a+b que ce qu'il disait était vrai.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à Derek. Je lui ai juste… Raconté ma journée. Comme le ferait une famille normale.

_Passons sur le 'famille normale' qui pue le mensonge comme un joueur de Lacrosse pue la transpiration après un match._

Stiles s'en doutait. Beaucoup. Mais l'entendre de Peter c'était tout autre chose que de se monter des explications tordues dans le cerveau. C'était… Plus réaliste. Plus frappant. Plus gênant. Parce que Stiles venait juste de dire à Peter que Derek était venu pour le voir lui. Et que ce maniaque de la mode le savait très bien. Voir, en savait plus que Stiles lui-même. Qu'il avait connaissance de choses bien pire qu'une simple inquiétude. Mais Stiles se faisait des idées n'est-ce pas ?

Et l'hyperactif ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire du coup. Parce qu'il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il dirait serait retenu contre lui.

Donc, Stiles regardait Peter. Peter regardait Stiles. Et il y avait ce gros blanc désagréable entre eux. Même un ange n'aurait pas voulu y passer, 'trop opaque' aurait-il affirmé avec un air sérieux à la chaine d'information locale s'il avait essayé. Et le fils du shérif sentait bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment en position de force. Bon, comme souvent après tout. Mais quand même ! Là, il ne sentait VRAIMENT pas au-dessus du loup. Parce que s'il avait des brindilles à la place des bras, il avait la consolation d'avoir une répartie mordante qui bouchait bien la gueule. Bon après, les gens avaient souvent envie de le tuer. Mais ça c'était un autre problème.

Etrangement, d'un accord commun, sans un seul mot, ils se rendirent chacun à leur voiture en se tournant le dos. C'était surréaliste. Improbable.

Mais il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Quand Stiles fut enfin dans sa jeep, il put enfin respirer. Il n'avait pas remarqué que sa respiration s'était bloquée. Comme si à chaque pas, il s'était attendu à ce que Peter lui saute à la gorge pour le déchiqueter en pleins de mini-Stiles sanguinolents qui voleraient partout.

Mais rien.

Heureusement rien.

Cette journée était plutôt bien au final.

Puis il se rappela qu'elle n'était pas totalement finie.

Alors juste avant de rentrer chez lui, là, sur le parking du lycée, il tapa sa tête sur le volant. Doucement quand même : il ne fallait pas blesser Roscoe !

…

**WARNING à partir d'ici et jusqu'à la fin du chapitre.**

…

Cette fois, Stiles avait pris son temps. Il ne voulait pas arriver en avance. Surtout pas. Même s'il ne voulait pas non plus être en retard, il n'était pas masochiste à ce point. Mais l'idée de se dépêcher pour se faire tabasser... Non. Certainement pas, il passait son tour.

Il joua sur ses appuis alors qu'il allait rentrer dans sa jeep. Était-il obliger d'y aller? Son corps était extrêmement douloureux et l'idée même que ce qu'il a subi la veille recommence lui donne envie de fuir vite et loin. La peur. Il a peur de ne pas se relever. Que les trois mecs le tuent par vengeance.

Il se baffa intérieurement. Il devait le faire! Il devait prendre ses responsabilités! Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Pas d'autres. Rien. Il ne pouvait demander l'aide de personne. Il était seul. Et il sentait que ça n'irai pas en s'améliorant. Lydia l'avait mis de côté aujourd'hui et que ce soit Kira ou Scott, ils avaient l'air de s'en accommoder... Le laissant tout seul et parlant entre eux. Définitivement, il était mis à l'écart. Pourtant Scott avait semblé s'intéresser un peu à lui... à s'inquiéter de son état... un peu.

Stiles s'installa sur le siège conducteur, démarra la jeep et se rendit au lieu du rendez-vous en ressassant continuellement comment Lydia s'était débrouillé pour le faire disparaitre des yeux de Scott. L'hyperactif n'aurait jamais cru penser ça de la rousse mais...

\- Putain quelle garce!

Il s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir dit ça. Il n'aurait pas dut le dire. Lydia était une jeune femme merveilleuse. Il était la cause de la mort de sa meilleure amie... C'était normal qu'elle lui en veuille.

_Surtout que le Nogitsune n'a pas été tendre avec elle... Il a essayé de la rendre folle. Il a peut-être réussi d'ailleurs? La Lydia que je connais ne m'aurait jamais traité comme ça. Elle est intelligente, elle sait que je ne contrôlais pas mon corps. Elle sait que ce n'était pas moi. Elle le sait. Mais si le Nogitsune lui a retourné le cerveau ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle n'arrive plus à... Me faire confiance? M'apprécier?_

Il arriva devant le lycée, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le stress. Il savait ce qui l'attendait et il ne voulait pas. Mais il devait le faire. Il s'est promis de ne plus faire de mal à ses proches. Plus jamais.

Alors comme un automate il se rend à l'abattoir. Conscient que ce soir il allait encore se faire casser la gueule. Conscient qu'il allait souffrir. Comme hier si ce n'est davantage.

Il passa les portes des vestiaires qui se refermèrent derrière lui. Les trois gars l'attendaient, en cercle.

_Ils devaient être en train de débattre de ce qu'ils vont me faire._

\- Je ne savais pas que j'avais le droit à un comité d'accueil, ironisa t'il en s'adossant aux portes closes de manière à garder le plus possible ses distances.

Aucuns ne répondit. A la place, Marvin s'avança et ses deux larbins le suivirent.

_Ok. Ils ont l'air d'humeur massacrante. Ils ont du se taper une mauvaise note ou se faire gronder par papa maman et du coup moi je vais servir de défouloir. Le rêve!_

\- Avance, ordonna Marvin.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. _C'est nouveau les ordres?_ Il n'était pas un clébard nom de Dieu! Mais il ne dit rien et obéit tout de même. Si s'écraser pouvait lui permettre de ressortir à peu près intact de cette entrevue...

\- Devant moi, continua l'adolescent avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Mike qui se déplaça derrière l'hyperactif avec un sourire en banane.

_Ça c'est sûr que ce crétin est une banane._

Le 'cerveau' du groupe fit un signe de tête à Steve qui se dirigea vers un casier. Certainement le sien.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois venue ce soir, fit Marvin en mettant sa main sur son épaule douloureuse. Vraiment. C'est un bonheur d'avoir un mec comme toi sous la main.

La poigne de l'adolescent se raffermit, augmentant la pression sur un de ses bleus. Stiles voulut se défaire de la prise en vain.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire. Tu es bloqué. Soit tu te rebelle et tu détruis la vie de tout ton entourage soit tu la ferme et tu nous laisse nous amuser. Il n'y a pas de troisième option.

Marvin se rapprocha de lui alors qu'un bruit de casier que l'on referme parvint aux oreilles de Stiles.

\- Tu sais, hier, ce n'étais juste qu'un test, il se pencha vers son oreille. Et tu l'as passé haut la main, félicitation. Nous allons donc pouvoir nous amuser tous ensemble ce soir. Steve.

Quand il comprit, c'était déjà trop tard. L'une des mains de Mike était plaquée contre sa bouche l'empêchant d'hurler alors que l'autre lui maintenait les bras tandis que Steve tendait un petit couteau à son chef.

\- Hurmf!

\- Schhh n'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te tuer, lui affirma Marvin. Je vais juste te rendre un peu plus... Abimé, expliqua t'il en posant la lame au niveau du cou de l'hyperactif.

Il essaya le se dégager de la poigne de Mike mais rien n'y faisait. Son corps avait été bien trop affaibli par les derniers jours. Voir les derniers mois. L'acier descendit puis suivit le col de son t-shirt.

\- Il va falloir enlever ça. Et ça, déclara Marvin avec un sourire torve en désignant le haut puis le jean trop grand de Stiles avec le couteau.

Stiles fit tout ce qu'il put pour rendre la tâche impossible aux trois adolescents. Après de très longues minutes durant lesquelles il reçut de nombreux coups pour le faire obéir, Marvin lui lança la phrase qui parmi toutes le rendrait assurément inoffensif:

'Tu n'aimes donc pas ton père?'

Annihilant toute sa combativité, il baissa la tête. Il devait se laisser faire. Pas le choix. Pour les autres. Il se répétait ça alors qu'il tentait d'oublier ce qui se passait. Il écartait sa raison, sa personnalité, son existence même. Il devait perdre sa conscience et l'essence même de ce qu'il est pour les autres.

Il se retrouva en caleçon étendu sur le dos contre sol du vestiaire.

Mike tenait ses épaules, Steve lui s'occupait de maintenir ses genoux. Mais c'était inutile. Il ne se rebellera pas. Il n'était plus lui. Il n'était rien. Rien du tout. Tant qu'ils étaient là. Tant qu'ils le tortureraient, Stiles n'existait plus. Et il reviendra après. Il se retrouvera. Récupérera les morceaux éparpillés et se recollera comme il pourra. Mais maintenant il n'est plus qu'un corps. Juste de la chaire et des os que l'on bat et malmène. Il fixait de ses yeux vides Marvin jonglant avec son couteau au-dessus de son torse imberbe.

\- Eh ben dis donc! Tu devrais être comme ça plus souvent!

Il n'était pas brisé. Non. Pas d'amalgame par pitié. Il était toujours lui au fond, caché, préservé. Mais pour se protéger lui et les autres, il devait s'oublier. Se laisser faire. Se laisser détruire. Pour tout le monde. Il devait être fort.

La lame entailla de nombreuses parties de son corps dans des lignes vagues plus ou moins profondes. La fierté aurait voulu qu'il ne dise rien et souffre en silence mais les clichés des films n'avaient pas leur places ici. Il ravalait ses larmes et ses cris autant qu'il le pouvait ce qui n'empêchait pas sa bouche de laisser échapper la preuve sonore de sa souffrance ou ses yeux se verser des larmes mutines. Il renifla alors que Marvin relevait le poignet de ses côtes pour tracer une énième trace sanglante sur son ventre.

La douleur était partout mais en même temps il serait incapable de dire où il avait le plus mal. Il en était arrivé à un point où même ses cheveux le faisaient souffrir. Son cerveau ne savait plus où envoyer des signaux, que faire de ceux qu'il recevait et comment gérer ce flot.

Tout ce que Stiles arrivait à se dire c'est qu'il espérait qu'aucun loup-garou ne pourrait sentir l'odeur du sang. Aucun. Parce que ça les mettraient en danger. Et il souffrait pour les protéger. Tout perdrait alors sens si un foutu lycans venait foutre son nez poilu dans cette histoire.

\- Hey reste avec nous, on en a pas fini avec toi ce soir!

Stiles ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte et découvrit avec horreur un Marvin descendant sa braguette.

Il acceptait de se faire tabasser/taillader/insulter. Mais être violé? Certainement pas! Il commença à gesticuler dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'échapper. Il ne fallait qu'une seconde d'inattention. Une seule et c'était la certitude d'une fuite qu'il espérait couronnée de succès!

\- Ah, je vois que tu as compris.

_C'est sûr que c'est dur de deviner connard!_

Stiles commença à trembler. Marvin sorti de la poche de son pantalon son portable qu'il mit devant lui.

\- Fait un sourire pour la photo souvenir ! Quoique non, j'ai mieux…

Ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites. Son cœur palpitait et il avait la sensation que son esprit se barrait vite et loin tout seul faute de pouvoir le faire avec son corps. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus alors que l'horreur montait en lui.

\- Je vais prendre une vidéo.

Un bruit caractéristique d'une vidéo qui se met en route parvint aux oreilles de Stiles.

Un instant il voulut hurler et s'exploser la tête contre le sol plutôt que d'affronter la réalité mais son cerveau choisit une autre option.

...

Stiles se releva en sursaut dans son lit, en sueur et le cœur battant. Il regarda ses bras. Rien. Son ventre. Rien. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans son lit ? En pyjama ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il jette un œil à son réveil : 05h24.

Il n'était pas allé au rendez-vous ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Et l'idée qu'il ne soit pas allé voir Marvin commença de lui faire peur. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'il se passait dans son 'cauchemar' et une partie de lui fut rassuré que ce ne soit que des élucubrations de son esprit. Il se dit qu'il verrait l'adolescent plus tard dans la journée et qu'ainsi il pourrait s'expliquer avec.

…

Quand il arriva au lycée ce matin-là, Stiles ne s'attendait pas vraiment à y trouver des voitures de police et une foule monstre d'élève devant le bâtiment. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas croisé son père ce matin mais il ce n'était pas rare que le shérif ait un appel tôt dans la journée et qu'ils ne se voient pas. Mais quand il le vit, parlant à une prof livide, il eut l'irrépressible besoin de savoir ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Quand son père se dirigea vers sa voiture Stiles le rejoint.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Stiles… hésita son père.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Les corps de trois élèves ont été retrouvés dans le hall du lycée. Des collègues sont en train d'essayer de - STILES !

Stiles n'écouta pas davantage et se rua vers l'entrée en se faufilant entre les gens.

\- Eh toi ! hurla un policer qui tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir une partie des élèves.

Il réussit à passer entre les mailles des agents occupés à maintenir l'ordre et déboula dans le hall du lycée.

La première chose qu'il vit fut la quantité impressionnante de sang ainsi que des masses plus ou moins grosses jonchant le carrelage. Il y avait du rouge partout. Et quand il leva la tête il manqua de hurler. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Il allait avoir des problèmes. C'était certain.

Devant lui les cadavres de Mike, Marvin et Steve étaient accrochés au plafond, leurs cages thoraciques ouvertes dont leurs contenus étaient soit tombés soit pendant en l'air.


	7. "Want to be deaf?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, alors ya un truc là, genre euh… Un WARNING pour tout le chapitre. Voui, tout et ce pour diverses raisons comme je sais pas moi, des morts ? Ouais. Un lemon ? En quelque sorte. Un viol ? Vraisemblablement. Cette partie n'est pas joyeuse. Bon en fait rétrospectivement, ya pas grand-chose de très joyeux dans cette fic… Pour celles et ceux qui ne veulent pas lire cette partie pour quelques raisons que ce soit (bon ça me fait un peu mal au cœur de le dire mais ça se comprends tout à fait).  
> Bref ! Bonne lecture ! :D
> 
> NB: "Want to be deaf ?"= "Envie d'être sourd?"

Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était figé comme s'il avait osé regarder dans les yeux Méduse. Sa tête vide de mots. Son visage obstinément tourné vers le plafond, ses tortionnaires. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça!

Il eut un haut le cœur. Pourtant les scènes de crimes ne le gênaient pas. Enfin quand elles étaient en photo, les clichés mettaient entre lui et l'horreur une distance appréciable qui lui permettait de s'attarder sur les détails les plus macabres. Mais là, ce n'était pas une photo. C'était du direct. Son odorat noyé dans une puanteur métallique.

Puis, sans vraiment y réfléchir, il fit un pas dans cette scène surréaliste. Parce que ça ne pouvait pas être réel n'est-ce pas ? Il allait se réveiller. Oui. Et quand il ira au lycée, Marvin sera là et le menacera.

Parce que même si Stiles ne l'aimait pas, même pas du tout, c'était un être humain. Comme lui. Dans des fantasmes sanglants il avait souhaité l'étriper mais ce n'était que son imagination. Là, il était juste en dessous du corps éventré de Marvin Carter dont les viscères menaçaient de s'écraser sur lui. Cloué au plafond comme ses deux amis. Mort. Glacé, les yeux grands ouverts dans une terreur sans nom. Comme s'il avait vu le diable avant de mourir.

Et Stiles plongea dans ces orbites vides de vie. Il y voyait un adolescent. Mauvais certes, mais pas aidé non plus. Un mec qui l'avait fait chanter, l'avait torturé, l'avait obligé à mentir à ses amis. Un ado comme lui, un ado qui avait perdu son père. Tué par un démon. Un adolescent qui n'avait plus que la vengeance comme raison de vivre.

Un adolescent qui aurait pu être lui. Qu'aurait-il fait, lui ? Si son père avait été massacré, qu'il connaissait le coupable, mais qu'aucune sanction n'avait été prise ? Qu'aurait-il fait ?

Il le savait très bien au fond. Tout au fond de lui-même caché dans les méandres de son esprit : Il aurait fait bien pire.

Il ne pouvait empêcher ce soulagement horrible de monter en lui. Cette assurance qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Qu'il pouvait enfin tout expliquer, exprimer. Qu'il pouvait enfin aller voir Scott et lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Qu'il pouvait enfin s'appuyer sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais Marvin n'avait pas mérité de mourir et surtout pas comme ça. Personne ne méritait de mourir comme ça. Et malgré les actes qu'il avait commis, Stiles ne pouvait plus détester ce gars. Pas en voyant ça. Pas en acceptant d'imaginer quelle souffrance il avait pu ressentir.

\- Stiles !

Non. Il ne méritait pas tant de violence. Cette violence, cette haine, cette rage…

\- Stiles ! Répéta la voix.

Le susnommé revint à lui et chercha qui l'appelait. Son père, qui lui tenait le bras droit.

\- Stiles, sort d'ici.

Sans poser de questions, l'hyperactif obéit. Il ne ferait que gêner les policiers et son père en restant planté là.

Les élèves furent priés de rentrer chez eux, que la journée de cours était annulée. Mais personne n'était heureux. Scott s'approcha de son meilleur ami.

\- Je t'ai vu te faufiler, alors, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'arrive pas à identifier les personnes à cause du sang. C'est une vraie boucherie dedans non ?

Stiles détailla l'alpha. Comment Scott pouvait-il rester aussi… Lui ? C'était presque à la fois rassurant et terrifiant de savoir que des choses ne changeaient pas. Le loup était inquiet et se préparait déjà à une nouvelle bataille, sur le qui-vive, prêt à protéger son territoire.

\- Trois élèves sont morts cette nuit. Leurs corps sont dans le hall, au plafond.

\- Tu veux dire pendu ?

\- Non. Ils sont cloués au plafond. Comme une crucifixion.

\- Une crucifixion au plafond ?

\- Ouais…

\- Je crois que l'on va avancer la réunion de la meute de ce soir.

Scott sortait déjà son portable pour pianoter dessus. Certainement pour prévenir le reste de la meute.

\- Et tu sais qui s'était ?

Stiles aurait voulu lui confier son secret. Mais à mesure que son meilleur ami envoyait des messages, l'hyperactif se rendait à l'évidence que son Scotty avait, malgré les apparences, changé.

\- C'était trois gars. Dont Marvin.

Il était toujours prêt à protéger les gens, ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème venait du fait que pas une fois Stiles n'avait vu cette expression attristée que l'alpha laissait transparaitre dans les heures sombres. Comme quand des élèves de son lycée se font tuer par exemple. Comme si le loup avait maintenant l'habitude qu'on lui annonce que des gens soient morts.

Comme si c'était devenu une constante et que ça ne l'atteignait plus vraiment.

C'était étrange, parce que d'une part, Scott semblait prêt à secourir la veuve et l'orphelin mais d'autre part, si ces deux derniers mourraient, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier tant que ça.

Le vrai alpha releva la tête de son écran.

\- Et ça va mec ? C'est pas avec lui que tu sortais hier soir ?

Comme si ce n'était que des dommages collatéraux. Comme s'il avait autre chose de plus important dont il devait se préoccuper.

\- On n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde, répondit évasivement l'hyperactif qui préférait ne pas aborder ce mensonge.

Alors que l'alpha avait dans le passé une espèce de syndrome du héros qui le poussait à aider tout le monde. Sans forcément réussir c'est vrai mais maintenant, il ne protégeait plus tout un chacun. C'était d'abord le problème et si possible on sauve des gens. Mais juste « si possible ».

\- Scott, je crois que je vais rentrer. Tu m'enverras un message pour me dire l'heure et le lieu.

Et ça rendait Stiles malade.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ? T'as pas l'air bien Stiles.

Parce qu'il se sentait inclus dans ce « si possible » ne pouvant même plus compter sur son meilleur ami pour l'épauler.

\- Scott, je viens de voir des cadavres, personne ne peut aller bien après ça. Souviens t'en.

En se dirigeant vers sa jeep, il se rendit à l'évidence que personne ne pourrait l'aider.

…

Il aurait tellement voulut oublier mas ce n'étais pas possible. Il essayait de combler son esprit de tout un tas d'image plus ou moins inventées en espérant tout simplement ne plus réfléchir. Mais pour lui, ne pas réfléchir était synonyme d'impossible. Il suffisait que ses paupiéres soit closes pour être assailli de détails de la scéne. Il tentait le plus possible de garder les yeux grand ouvert, écouteur enfoncés dans ses oreilles crachant des accords rudes.

Son portable vibrait mais c'était trop réel, trop proche d'un monde qu'il voulait repousser, pour qu'il y prête la moindre attention.

Il était en mode automatique, montant les marches de l'escalier pour se rendre dans sa chambre en se répétant de ne plus y penser. Il tomba sur son lit défait en priant qu'il allait se réveiller. Ou peut-être se noyer entre ses draps bleutés.

Il serra son coussin de toutes ses forces.

Il n'avait pas mal.

Il n'avait pas mal ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il se redressait vivement. Il tâta son épaule. Rien. Aucune douleur. Il commença à se déshabiller pour vérifier le reste de son corps. Devant le miroir, en caleçon, il se tournait, se retournait, se tordait dans tous les sens.

Mis à part ses grains de beautés éparpillés, sa blancheur maladive ainsi que sa maigreur évidente à cause de sa difficulté à avaler le moindre aliment, il n'y avait rien de particulier. Sa peau était nickel chrome.

Sans une seule trace d'hématome or, la veille au matin, il se souvenait très clairement s'être dit que ça mettrait des jours à disparaitre et non pas une seule nuit.

Cette constatation l'ébranla et il ressentit le besoin intense de s'assoir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Il commença à imaginer plusieurs hypothèses pouvant expliquer cette subite guérison et parmi toutes celles que son cerveau fomentait, s'en trouvait une qui se démarquait. Il se souvenait parfaitement que pour détruire le Nogitsune, Scott l'avait mordu, enfin son double pas lui mais est ce que l'on pouvait différencier leurs deux corps ? Après tout, le fait même que le Nogitsune et lui aient deux corps différents avait créé comme un lien entre eux, tout ce que le démon renard avait fait, Stiles l'avait vu ensuite, avec des heures de décalages certes mais ça ne changeait rien. Ils avaient été connectés.

De plus Stiles savait aussi que leur séparation les avaient tous deux affaiblis, suffisait de les voir. Bon le Nogitsune se la jouait à la « nan mais c'est pour appuyer ton côté bad boy terrifiant Stiles, en vrai je pète le feu ! » mais il n'en était rien.

Alors Stiles se posa la question : Est-ce qu'ils avaient été connectés à un point tel que la morsure l'avait transformé aussi ? Mais que comme ce n'était pas une morsure directe, ses capacités mettaient plus de temps à faire surface et que la guérison en était la première preuve ?

Mais si cela avait été le cas, il l'aurait ressenti. Enfin… Il devrait le ressentir. Ou Scott l'aurait remarqué. La morsure devait changer l'odeur d'une personne et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le nez de ses amis étaient totalement fonctionnels.

Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer ?

Il eut une bouffée de chaleur imprévue assez caractéristique, signifiant qu'il aurait bien eu envie de se poser sur son lit pour y faire tout autre chose que dormir mais se mit en devoir de se rhabiller. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Son père était peut-être rentré pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien qui sait ?

Sauf qu'en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, Stiles ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'un Derek à la mine inquiète se tienne juste derrière celle-ci.

\- Pourquoi tu es en caleçon ?

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Éluda l'adolescent.

Derek regarda autour de lui, perdu comme si quelque chose avait changé, avant de plonger ses yeux verts dans ceux de l'hyperactif.

\- Mon instinct m'a poussé à venir ici, j'ai suivi ton odeur.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages.

Derek entra dans sa chambre sans même lui demander, l'obligeant à se pousser pour le laisser passer.

Pas que cela gêne Stiles au contraire mais il aurait largement préféré que le loup lui laisse le temps de se rhabiller au lieu d'entrer direct dans sa chambre sans lui demander son avis.

L'ex alpha restait planté au milieu de la pièce, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

L'hyperactif alla vérifier son portable, et effectivement, il y avait une trentaine de messages en tout, la moitié de Derek et l'autre moitié de Scott. Son meilleur ami lui avait d'abord dit que la réunion de la meute se ferais dans l'après-midi, puis vers midi et enfin, il lui avait dit il y a bien trente minutes que la réunion commencerait dans 10 minutes, soit il y a vingt. Après les messages de Scott étaient en rythme avec ceux de Derek, demandant où il était, qu'est-ce qu'il avait puis le dernier de Derek était « je viens te chercher ».

L'hyperactif prévint son meilleur ami que tout allait bien.

\- Maintenant que tu sais que je suis en pleine forme, tu pourrais sortir pour que je puisse me rhabiller ?

Comme il ne reçut aucune réponse, il tourna le visage vers le loup qui fixait un point précis.

_Il fixe quoi comme ça ?_

L'hyperactif suivit son regard, enfin autant qu'il put parce que…

_Non mais il me mate les fesses là !_

\- Eh grincheux !

Le loup releva immédiatement la tête.

\- Je savais pas que tu aimais autant Spiderman.

Derek sembla perdu et Stiles s'octroya un petit sourire suffisant. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur l'envahit par surprise telle une traitresse, plus puissante, plus dérangeante. Surtout qu'il n'était pas assez habillé pour en cacher les effets.

\- Mon caleçon, c'est un caleçon Spiderman. A moins que tu aies regardé autre chose que mon caleçon. Ou imaginé autre chose que mon caleçon.

En disant ça, il s'était rapproché. Il se sentait étrangement bien, calme. Il remarqua que le loup serrait les poings.

\- Arrête ça.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

\- Bah non en l'occurrence je ne comprends pas. Et c'est rare que je ne comprenne pas un truc. Donc si tu pouvais avoir l'amabilité de m'expliquer. Ouais je sais que l'amabilité c'est pas ton truc mais pour une fois tu pourrais pas faire une exception ? Pour moi ?

Stiles avait dit ça en penchant sa tête en faisant une expression irrésistible, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. .

\- Ton cœur.

Le loup posa une main sur son sternum et Stiles se rendit compte en effet que l'organe en question partait complétement en vrille. Et c'était paradoxal vis-à-vis de son impression d'être plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

S'il avait un filtre d'habitude, il avait la sensation que ce dernier s'était barré loin. Mais il s'en fichait. C'est comme si rien n'avait d'importance, comme si tout était cotonneux. Des vagues de chaleur embrasaient son corps et il se sentait rougir alors qu'il prenait le visage de Derek entre ses mains.

L'ex alpha ne bougeait pas. Il aurait pu le repousser, l'insulter, lui dire qu'il était complétement barje. Mais au lieu de ça, il semblait attendre la suite des événements.

Stiles ne parvenait pas à avoir les idées claires. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était cette bouche tentatrice qu'il se fit un devoir d'embrasser. D'abord doucement, posant simplement ses lèvres contre celles clauses de Derek. Puis il s'enhardit, glissant sa langue pour quémander un peu plus qu'un baiser chaste.

Stiles ne savait pas s'il était plus étonné par ses actions ou par celles du loup-garou. Parce qu'il ne le repoussait pas ! Au contraire il le serrait contre lui. Et son cœur implosait du trop-plein de sensation qu'il en tirait.

Leurs langues se découvraient dans un ballet effroyablement sensuel.

Et alors qu'il commençait à se coller contre l'ex alpha, Stiles pris pleinement conscience de ce qu'il se passait, comme s'il se prenait une énorme mandale sur le coin de la joue. Et ce n'était PAS normal ! Depuis quand Derek était aussi… Aussi…

_Aussi peu lui-même ?_

L'hyperactif voulut alors le repousser, le questionner, lui demander ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi, oui pourquoi il ne l'arrêtait pas ? Cassant le baiser, il poussa de toutes ses forces le lycan mais impossible de le décrocher. Pire, il le serrait plus fort. Et ça le terrifiait.

\- Derek ! Lâche-moi !

L'ordre avait eu autant d'effet qu'un caillou lancé sur une tornade dans le but de la stopper.

\- Derek putain ! Tu m'écoute ?!

Il ne répondait pas, comme s'il ne l'entendait pas, comme s'il n'existait pas. Quand le fils du shérif sentit des griffes labourer ses côtes, il commença à avoir peur. Son estomac se tournait dans tous les sens alors qu'une sorte de dégout le prenait à la gorge où se formait une boule d'angoisse. Tout ce qui se passait semblait hors de la réalité si bien que Stiles n'arrivait même plus à reconnaître sa propre chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à se retrouver parmi les poster et autres clichés accrochés çà et là.

Ce n'était plus lui qui vivait ici. Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Comme s'il n'était plus dans son propre corps. C'était une sensation terrible. Il voyait tout comme si rien n'avait changé mais il avait la sensation de ne plus avoir aucune prise sur les événements, comme s'ils s'enchainaient à la vitesse d'une avalanche prête à l'ensevelir. Il les subissait et ça lui donnait envie de hurler.

\- Laisse toi faire, tu le veux, je le sais.

Il avait l'impression d'être devenu une sorte de poupée désarticulée avec laquelle on jouait, le tordant dans tous les sens pour voir quand il allait se briser une bonne fois pour toute. Des lames bouillantes tailladaient son dos, tachant de carmin les griffes du loup.

_Ce ne sont pas des griffes. Pas des griffes. Parce que ce n'est pas Derek ça. Hein ? Hein ce n'est pas Derek ? Ce n'est pas possible. N'est-ce pas ? Pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible. Je… Je dois être en train de faire un cauchemar. Parce que ça ne peut pas être Derek. Non. Je vais me réveiller. C'est ça, et tout ne sera qu'un cauchemar. Oui c'est ça, un cauchemar._

Mais il avait beau se répéter ces mots en boucle, dans les faits, l'ex alpha avait commencé de lui enlever son caleçon dans un but plus que précis. Il hurla, hurla encore à en rendre jalouse Lydia. Jusqu'à ce qu'un oreiller écrasé sur son visage étouffe son cri. Il sentit une douleur sourde déchirer ses entrailles, sa respiration se coupa et il commença à avoir des spasmes alors que la sensation d'être écartelé de l'intérieur se propageait. Il tentait encore de s'échapper, frappant à l'aveugle pour que Derek arrête.

Il essaya ensuite de s'agripper à tout et n'importe quoi dans le but de se soustraire à la poigne du loup. À chaque coup de rein en lui, à chaque mouvement de hanche violent, il sentait une brèche le détruire de l'intérieur, de plus en plus profondément au fil des secondes.

Il se mettait à le supplier d'arrêter, qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait, tout. Du moment qu'il arrêtait. Mais Le plus vieux étant comme devenu sourd, perdu dans son propre désir, une bête aux grognements gutturaux.

Stiles hurlait, se débattait, mais il n'y avait pas de grandes différence s'il se laissait totalement faire. Et son incapacité à se protéger tout seul le tuait.

Mais par-dessus tout, c'est son cœur qui le faisait le plus souffrir. Il aimait Derek, beaucoup. Peut-être même un peu trop pour que ce ne soit que de l'amitié qu'il ressente à son égard. Et son cœur n'acceptait pas que ce loup-garou soit Derek tandis que sa raison soutenait que c'était lui. Il était en plein conflit intérieur, d'une part son attachement pour cet homme insistait sur le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire ça, tout du moins pas intentionnellement et l'autre part, ses doutes, lui renvoyaient à la tronche à quel point il avait des lacunes dans son savoir à propos des lycans et encore plus à propos de Derek Hale.

Il avait envie de crever.

…

Une voix rauque parvint à ses oreilles, un « Stiles ! Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Eh répond moi Stiles ! ». Ses yeux papillonnèrent alors qu'il se sentait secoué par deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- Stiles !

Le susnommé reconnu immédiatement la personne qui le secouait comme un prunier : Derek. Dont le visage était au-dessus du siens, tordu par la peur. Mais pas la peur de quelque chose d'effrayant, la peur résultante de l'idée qu'on est en train de perdre quelqu'un auquel on tien.

\- Lâche-moi connard ! S'exclama-t-il en essayant de le repousser.

Le loup trop surpris se laissa écarté par l'hyperactif. Qui s'éloigna de lui le plus loin possible.

\- Stiles ça va ? Tu vas bien ?

L'adolescent se demanda un instant s'il se foutait de sa gueule. Mais l'air inquiet de Derek lui intima que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas et qu'il devait être sérieux.

\- Tu oses me demander ça après ce que tu viens de me faire ?!

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Oh c'est ça ! Ne va pas me faire croire qu'en plus d'être un enfoiré t'est assez con pour ne pas t'en rendre compte ?! Ou alors t'as juste une mémoire défaillante ? Tiens je ne savais pas qu'Alzheimer ça touchait les loups-garous.

\- Stiles, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'énerve. Je viens juste d'arriver et je t'ai trouvé en train de hurler dans ton sommeil.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de le pétrifier.

\- Stiles ?

Il réalisait doucement qu'en effet, Derek n'avait pas les mêmes habits que quelques minutes plus tôt et que lui-même avait toujours les siens sur lui. Stiles chercha des yeux son portable et le récupéra avec méfiance, ne quittant pas le loup des yeux. Il y avait effectivement des messages de Scotty qui le prévenaient pour la réunion de la meute.

\- C'est pas possible, souffla-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ?

\- Je… Enfin…

Stiles aurait voulu lui expliquer mais il commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ?

Derek haussa les sourcils étonné par la question.

\- Pas aux dernières nouvelles non.

Des pièces du puzzle se remettaient en place.

\- Oh merde… Je… Je suis désolé pour euh… J'ai dut m'assoupir et faire un cauchemar. Oui, c'est ça, un cauchemar… Juste un cauchemar.

Ce qui gênait Stiles n'était pas tant que ce soit un mauvais rêve. Le problème venait du fait qu'il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi et n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Et bien que son esprit logique lui assénait que tout cela n'avait été qu'un horrible mauvais rêve, il ne pouvait arrêter la peur irraisonnée qu'il ressentait en présence de Derek.

.

Le paysage défilait à une vitesse affolante, terrifiante même. Ils n'avaient sur la route que la compagnie d'un brouillard oppressant et les lumières loin derrière des derniers lampadaires de Beacon Hills alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la noirceur en direction de l'appartement de Derek.

L'ambiance dans la camaro se résumait à un vide étouffant, pour une fois qu'il montait dans cette superbe voiture, Stiles n'avait qu'une envie, s'était d'en descendre. Pourtant il avait voulu prendre sa jeep, vraiment. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour. Mais Derek l'avait trainé sur son siège passager, fermé les portes et démarré la voiture sans aucun états d'âmes.

Si la situation avait été différente, Stiles se serait agglutiné contre la vitre dans un râle plaintif exagéré, faisant comprendre par-là que ce que fait l'ex-alpha, ce n'était pas super sympa.

Oui, c'était un kidnapping presque dans les règles de l'art, l'hyperactif en savait quelque chose pour en avoir déjà été la victime. Tout était de savoir si Derek allait le tabasser comme Gérard. Il en doutait fortement mais le loup était plein de surprises.

Et ça le déprimait un peu plus.

Stiles avait l'impression d'être son ami mais connaissait-il vraiment ce casse-tête chinois qu'était Derek Hale? Plus le temps passait et plus il était certain qu'il n'en était pas certain. Et ses certitudes d'incertitudes faisaient mal.

Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. En fait, pour être totalement honnête, il n'avait même pas l'impression que ce qu'il vivait était vrai. Il ne savait plus, cette limite qui devrait être infranchissable entre l'imaginaire et le concret, une connasse de mouche démonique sortie d'un cadavre en putréfaction lui avait brouillé. Cette foutue limite qu'il n'arrivait plus à redessiner par l'esprit.

Son regard s'attarda sur le visage de Derek, fermé et pensif. Certainement pensif. Peut-être même un tantinet énervé et blessé.

Stiles regrettait ses mots à un tel point que s'il en avait eu l'occasion, il aurait accepté de se faire couper les deux mains pour se rattraper.

_"Est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ?"_

Il n'aurait pas dû le demander, il aurait dut tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche voir se la mordre jusqu'au sang. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, les mots dépassaient sa pensée en faisant un excès de vitesse au passage.

Et il se fracassait le pare-chocs au péage.

_"Pas aux dernières nouvelles non."_

Mais ces petits accidents ne l'arrêtaient pas, non, lui il continuait de rouler, toujours plus vite, toujours plus dangereusement.

_"Oh merde… Je… Je suis désolé pour euh… J'ai dut m'assoupir et faire un cauchemar. Oui, c'est ça, un cauchemar… Juste un cauchemar."_

Comme s'il avait pris un virage serré à 130, il s'était littéralement condamné avec ces mots en apparence tout à fait anodin, il avait brisé quelque chose entre eux. Et les éclats de ses erreurs inconscientes lui perforaient le cœur de toutes parts.

_"Parce que pour toi, m'embrasser se résume à de la peur et de l'angoisse? Je te dégoute à ce point ?"_

Ses yeux exorbités, il n'avait d'abord pas assimilé les phrases du loup-garou. Crachées d'une voix un peu trop froide pour ne pas être vexée, ses yeux verts emplis une colère teintée de dédain. Une vision du passé, ce regard-là, Derek lui avait déjà gratifié trop souvent à son gout. Mais c'était du temps où ils n'avaient pas encore faillit fini noyés dans une piscine ensemble.

C'était du temps où Derek avait été aveuglé par le pouvoir d'un alpha, se créant une meute à partir d'adolescents brisés qu'il attirait entre ses pattes comme un pédophile guetterait un enfant trop peu prudent.

C'était du temps où Derek ne le considérait que comme un stupide et inutile humain qui ne faisait qu'amener des problèmes et ne savait pas rester à sa place.

C'était du temps où ils ne se faisaient tout simplement pas confiance.

Le temps du 'lui... NON! Ne prononce pas son nom!', du 'ce taré', du 'tu es sûr qu'il ne va pas essayer de nous tuer en douce?'.

Mais depuis quelques mois, Stiles avait l'impression qu'ils se faisaient enfin confiance, qu'ils s'appréciaient assez pour que Derek s'inquiète pour lui. Après tout, le loup avait veillé sur lui quand il avait été à l'hôpital.

Devenir ce qui ressemble à un ami avec Derek Hale quand on n'est pas une créature surnaturelle, c'était un combat constant. Parce qu'il ne vous prend pas au sérieux et attends le moment où vous allez faire une connerie pour vous renvoyer votre pitoyable condition humaine dans la gueule en précisant bien sûr qu'un loup garou aurait forcément fait mieux. Oui, Derek était comme ça sous ses airs torturés.

Il ne se rendait donc pas compte que son plus gros fardeau était justement ce qu'il revendiquait comme étant la meilleure chose de son existence.

Stiles aurait voulu lui dire, lui dire qu'être humain ce n'est pas si terrible, que c'est même plutôt facile à vivre quand on ne sait rien du surnaturel, que l'on ne risque pas de se faire exploser la cervelle par des chasseurs trop laxistes sur leur Code d'Honneur. Qu'en fait, c'est cool de ne pas avoir une super ouïe et d'être un peu comme les autres de temps en temps. Mais Stiles ne disait rien, parce qu'il savait une chose sur Derek Hale, une chose qu'il avait déduis tout seul, comme un grand : Derek tenait à ses pouvoirs parce que c'était son dernier lien tangible et quasiment imprenable qu'il avait avec le reste de sa famille.

Stiles avait envie de l'aider à porter ce fardeau trop lourd pour les seules épaules de Derek. Mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils n'étaient pas prêt de se reparler. Le mutisme du loup était clair : « Je ne veux pas te parler, n'essaye même pas d'échapper un son où je te jure que je te tue. Et certainement pas avec mes dents. »

_"Parce que pour toi, m'embrasser se résume à de la peur et de l'angoisse?"_

_Non ! Loin de là ! L'embrasser c'était… Putain, avoir eu l'opportunité de l'embrasser, c'était la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ce foutu cauchemar. Un moment merveilleux, doux, romantique presque salvateur vu les derniers événements ! Et ça me fait chier de le dire mais j'aurai tellement voulut qu'il me dise que je n'avais pas rêvé ! Qu'il me dise qu'il m'avait effectivement embrassé ! Bon pas violé hein mais voilà juste embrassé ça aurait été cool. Mais non ! Faut toujours que je dise les mauvais trucs en plus !_

_Mais j'allais ne pas lui dire « Hey Derek ! J'ai rêvé de toi ! Tu m'as roulé le plus délicieux patin de mon existence puis tu t'es mis dans l'idée que me violer ce serait cool ! »_

Stiles se frappa la tête contre la vitre froide dans un bruit sourd qui -il le vit du coin de l'œil- fit sursauter le loup.

_Putain, je suis trop con_ , se plaignit-il toujours dans sa tête en faisant rouler son front contre la surface transparente.

\- Oui.

Comme un ressort écrasé puis relâché, Stiles se tourna tout entier vers Derek pour le dévisager comme si la tête de Peter avait poussé à côté de celle du loup.

\- Tu… Tu lis dans les pensées ?

Stiles commença à se sentir mal. Parce que si Derek disait oui, cela voudrait dire qu'il a certainement vu aussi ce souvenir tout frais dans sa tête d'un sympathique viol onirique. Ce qui en soit facilitait d'une certainement façon la réduction de leur mésententes mais augmentais drastiquement le malaise ambiant.

Ou alors, il avait juste lâché «Putain je suis con » sans faire attention. Ce qui lui arrivait mine de rien assez souvent.

\- Non.

\- Bah alors comment tu l'as su ?

\- Tu l'as dit.

\- Euuuuuh…

_Moment gênant…_

\- Et je parlais à haute voix depuis quel moment à peu près ?

_Pitié si les Dieux existent faites qu'il n'ait pas entendu ce que j'ai pensé très fort sur le fait que je voudrais bien qu'il m'embra-_

\- Depuis « putain ».

\- Le premier ou le deuxième ? S'enquit incertain Stiles qui priait jusqu'à Bouddha et Vishnou pour que ce soit le deuxième.

Derek esquissa un petit sourire de satisfaction, le même qu'il avait déjà fait quand il avait récupéré Erica à la sortie des cours dans sa camaro. Ce petit sourire qui donnait envie à Stiles de lui foutre la mandale du siècle avant de… De déposer des baisers papillons sur son visage ?

Ok. Il était en manque. C'était définitif, en ces temps durs il avait besoin d'amour. Et il aurait bien appelé Malia pour qu'ils se fassent un truc ensemble, mais la jeune femme était toujours à Eichen House. Ce n'est pas qu'ils s'aimaient. Non, ils avaient juste fait connaissance d'une manière différente de ce que les codes de la société et les bonnes mœurs enseignaient. Et ils avaient été clairs entre eux, jamais plus que de l'amitié. Stiles ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas revu depuis son coma, allait elle bien ?

\- Le premier, avoua Derek doucement comme s'il en était quelque peu honteux. On est arrivé.

La camaro s'arrêta, les loquets des portes se déverrouillèrent et Stiles s'éjecta hors de son siège, laissant le loup en plan.

…

Quand il arriva chez Derek, Stiles se maudissait encore pour sa connerie infinie. Mais une fois passé le pas de la porte, l'humain oublia ce qu'il avait en tête quand il comprit que ce ne serait pas une banale réunion. Ses 'amis' étaient assis sur le canapé défraichi, Scott au centre de celui-ci, entouré de Lydia et de Kira. Isaac installé nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir gauche, juste à côté de la banshee.

Stiles était statique dans l'entrée -qui n'en était pas vraiment une-, figé dans la stupeur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui faisaient là ?

Derek qu'il n'avait pas attendu pour prendre l'ascenseur, histoire d'éviter de mourir de combustion spontanée, passa devant lui sans le regarder pour rejoindre les trois autres et se posta à droite du canapé en évitant que leurs yeux se croisent.

Un fauteuil vide et seul face au canapé semblait être son siège, un peu comme la chaise d'un accusé lors d'une garde à vue, lui donnant la sensation qu'il allait passer devant un tribunal et être jugé. Essayant de se rassurer, Stiles se convainquit que c'était surement une erreur de jugement. Et qu'il n'y avait rien d'intentionnel dans ce placement.

Pourtant, on lui avait à de nombreuses reprises répété que les premières impressions sont souvent les bonnes. Mais il refusait de l'accepter à cet instant.

Une fois assis, Scott, bras croisé contre son t-shirt noir se racla la gorge. Il avait l'air d'être à moitié embêté et à moitié inquiet.

\- Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là… On va pouvoir commencer.

Tous hochèrent la tête et Scott continua.

\- Nous sommes ici parce que trois lycéens ont été tués, tous les trois étaient humains.

Tout le monde le savait ici mais le fait de le répéter sur un ton aussi solennel fit froid dans le dos de Stiles. Les photos de Marvin et ses deux comparses atterrirent sur la table basse entre lui et le reste de la meute et Stiles retint de justesse une grimace.

\- Et euh… Nous ne savons pas qui ou quoi a bien put commettre ces crimes.

\- Oh par pitié ! Venons-en aux faits ! Tout le monde a compris pourquoi on est ici !

\- Lydia calme toi, on avait dit qu'on allait amener la chose doucement.

\- Doucement ? DOUCEMENT ?! Bravo Scott, c'est vrai que tu fais dans la dentelle toi ! Se moqua la banshee.

\- Lydi-

\- Non, quoique tu allais dire Kira, non. Je vais continuer.

Elle se leva et pointa du doigt le fils du shérif qui essayait sans grand succès de comprendre la tournure des événements.

\- C'est TOI qui les as tués ! Toi le monstre qui nous a déjà manipulés ! Tu pensais pouvoir recommencer n'est-ce pas ?! Tu pensais nous avoir encore une fois ? Mais c'est raté ! Personne ne te fait confiance ! Personne tu m'entends ?!

Il l'écoutait même trop bien vu qu'elle lui hurlait dessus, une table basse entre eux lui fournissant certainement une impression de sécurité. Un frisson glacé remonta son échine alors qu'il essayait d'encaisser les mots de la jeune femme.

Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens qu'il trouvait autrefois sublimes avaient une teinte fausse, contrefaite. Une allure de caricature de la jeune femme douce mais autoritaire qu'il connaissait. Elle était devenue pire que lorsqu'elle se comportait comme une garce pour cacher son intelligence hors du commun.

\- Lydia ! Tonna l'alpha dans l'espoir que la banshee se taise.

\- Scott la ferme ! Nous savons tous que c'est lui ! Je vous avais dit qu'il préparait un mauvais coup ! Qu'il était mauvais ! Je vous ai dit ce qu'il murmurait en dormant ! Je vous l'ai dit mais vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête !

Il aurait bien voulu savoir en effet qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien put dire dans cette période où il n'avait pour souvenir qu'un écran noir. Mais il sentait que le droit de parler ne lui était pas vraiment accordé et que s'il tentait, cela ne pourrait que jouer contre lui.

\- Mais rien ne prouve que… Tenta Isaac.

Stiles s'attarda sur le jeune homme et capta son regard. Isaac se sentait mal à l'aise visiblement, cette réunion ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'obéir à son alpha et avait dû se faire violence pour participer. Ce qui étonna le fils du shérif puisqu'il aurait aisément mieux assimilé qu'Isaac ne l'accuse.

Le blond ne lui faisait pas confiance, c'était évident, Lahey ne faisait confiance qu'à Scott et encore, dans la plupart des cas. Mais leur manque de confiance mutuelle ne l'empêchait pas de prendre sa défense ce qui mine de rien, lui fit plaisir.

\- Oh toi aussi la ferme ! Éructa Lydia en direction d'Isaac. Scott ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, cette chose, (elle repointa Stiles du doigt) avait rendez-vous avec l'une des victimes ! Elle en a profité pour tuer ses amis au passage voilà tout !

Stiles prenait sur lui. Mais ça faisait mal. Que la personne que l'on passé plus de la moitié de sa vie à aimer nous traite de cette façon, de la façon dont on se voit quand on croise son reflet dans un miroir parce que notre mémoire n'est plus qu'un immense saccage sanglant qui se répète indéfiniment chaque fois que l'on a les yeux clos. Que cette personne-là soit la première à l'accuser, il lui fallait un peu de temps l'avaler.

\- Rendez-vous avec l'une des victimes ? Retint Kira. Mais…

\- C'était tous des mecs… continua Isaac.

Oui, là il pouvait aller crever dans le premier trou qui passait. Genre vraiment, il le sentait bien. C'était cool les trous comme ça. Où on pouvait expirer un dernier souffle pénard. Et Stiles commençait à réfléchir sérieusement à l'option « je me barre en courant parce que la situation devient critique » mais ça ne servait pas à grand-chose face à trois loups-garous et une kitsune.

Si Stiles ne leur avait pas dit qu'il était bisexuel ? Oui… En effet il avait oublié de mentionner ce petit -pas si petit- détail. Stiles ne l'avait dit qu'à deux personnes jusqu'à aujourd'hui à savoir son père et Scott et avait compté bien le garder secret pendant encore quelques temps. Histoire de préparer le terrain pour y couler son béton quoi…

_Merci Scotty tu es le meilleur ami que tout le monde voudrait avoir…_

Bon au moins maintenant la messe était dite mais le visage horrifié d'Isaac et celui… Dégouté de Kira… _Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il y avait de mal à être bi ?! Tout le monde a le droit d'être bi merde !_ Lui donnèrent un coup au cœur. Peut-être que Derek s'en était douté mais vu la tronche de six-pieds de long qu'il tirait… _Pourquoi il est choqué lui aussi ? Vu la « discussion » qu'on a eu, il aurait pu faire un tant soit peu marcher ses neurones !_

C'était justement pour éviter ce genre de réaction qu'il avait fait promettre à Scott de ne rien dire… Parce qu'ils se donnaient l'air tolérant comme ça mais chacun n'en pensait pas moins. Ce n'est pas parce que Scott est leur alpha qu'ils sont tenus d'être tolérants avec l'humain bisexuel de la meute.

_Bah oui c'est ça ! Brûlons l'erreur ! Pendons le après tout c'est ce qu'il mérite ! Parce que bien sûr comme je suis bi, je suis forcément fautif ! C'est ça ?! Y a une coquille dans mon cerveau qui vient de leur faire réaliser que Stiles Stilinski, leur pote, n'est qu'une créature immonde qui est attiré par les femmes mais surtout par les hommes ! Oh mon dieu quelle horreur ! Une engeance !  
Comme si je n'avais pas fait promettre Scott de ne rien dire à personne JUSTEMENT pour éviter des situations comme celle-là ! Mais qui tient ses promesses en temps de crises ? Bah pas Scott en tout cas. S'il savait toutes les choses que je sais et que j'ai tut toutes ces années pour lui… S'il arrivait une seule seconde à visualiser à quel point je pourrais faire de sa vie un Enfer !_

Lydia elle semblait tout à fait satisfaite de l'effet de sa petite bombe chérie. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Stiles eu envie de lui faire ravaler son blond vénitien. Pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait ?

La grâce qu'il assimilait à l'égard de Lydia dans le passé avait totalement disparue, elle n'avait plus rien de beau, il avait l'impression qu'une mégère avait pris la peau de Lydia Martin pour le trainer dans la boue.

\- Je n'y suis pas allé ! Se défendit-il malgré tout.

\- Tu peux le prouver ? Parce que je suis désolée mais vous autres, rappelez-vous, la dernière fois, plus d'une personne est morte par sa faute !

Oui, plus d'une, et ces morts, il les avait sur la conscience, il ne les oubliait jamais, toujours là, vivaces. Et ils le hanteraient certainement jusqu'à la fin de sa pauvre vie humaine. Et c'est justement parce qu'il s'en souvenait, parce qu'il se détestait pour cela, pour ne pas avoir réussi à empêcher le Nogitsune de tuer, que lui-même ne pourrais pas atteindre à la vie d'autrui.

Il avait déjà émis l'option 'tuer' auparavant, jouant son Derek « je zigouille tout ce qui me fait chier » Hale mais la simple pensée de tuer quelqu'un lui tordait l'estomac, une envie de vomir ses viscères le prenant aux tripes. Il était tout simplement devenu incapable de provoquer sciemment la mort de quelqu'un.

\- JE N'Y ÉTAIS PAS ! Vociféra l'hyperactif.

Un silence de plomb s'installa, tremblant sur ses deux jambes -quand s'était-il levé ?-, le souffle erratique et les yeux piquants, Stiles regrettait déjà de s'être énervé. C'était certainement ce que voulais Lydia, le pousser à bout.

\- Stiles… Est-ce que tu peux le prouver ?

L'hyperactif choqué fixa avec des yeux ronds son meilleur ami. C'était comme s'il avait prit une douche froide, glaciale même.

\- Tu… tu ne me crois pas ?

L'autre baissa la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux te croire Stiles.

\- Et-Et… Et aucun de vous ne veux me croire ?

Un silence s'installa.

\- Mais et mes battements de cœurs ? Ils prouvent que je dis la vérité !

\- Ce n'est pas une science exacte Stiles…

\- Pas… PAS UNE SCIENCE EXACTE ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

\- Tu es trop énervé, ce n'est pas fiable.

Il inspira et expira à plusieurs reprises sous les yeux plissés de Lydia. Quoi ? Il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la respiration relaxante maintenant ? si c'est pour prouver qu'il était innocent, il pouvait même le hurler sur tous les toits de Beacon Hills. Une main sur son torse il admit qu'en effet, son cœur allait trop vite. Et chaque battement lui semblait plus douloureux que le précédent. Comme si chaque pulsation faisait s'agrandir la brisure de l'organe.

\- C'est mieux maintenant ? Quand je te dis que je n'y étais pas. Tiens je le refais encore : Je. N'y. Étais. Pas. C'est bon comme ça ? Tu me crois ? s'assura-t-il.

\- On peut mentir sans que les battements de son cœur ne varient, contra Lydia. Ça demande de l'entrainement mais c'est possible.

\- Et tu crois franchement que je m'amuserai à m'entrainer à maintenir mon rythme cardiaque ?! S'époumona-t-il abasourdit.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Que dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ? Ses amis avaient peur de lui malgré tout, pensant de toutes évidences qu'il pouvait encore être ce démon en train de préparer un mauvais coup sous les traits de Stiles l'humain hyperactif. Sauf qu'il était Stiles l'humain hyperactif ! Il pouvait même être un foutu pingouin hyperactif si ça leur faisait plaisir ! En tout cas, pour lui, il se sentait comme Stiles l'hyperactif et ça lui suffisait largement comme sensation qui soit dit en passant était plutôt difficile à vivre vu la tournure que prenait les événements.

Des pas lourd dans l'escalier attirèrent son attention sur un Peter grimaçant, un livre à la main.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que je n'arrive plus à lire avec vos histoires ? Oui, lire, ce que font les gens intelligents pour être encore plus intelligent. Et pour votre gouverne, vous n'avez pas besoin d'écouter son cœur.

Arrivé au bas des marches il se dirigea vers eux.

\- De plus s'il était encore possédé, continua-t-il, il ne mentirait peut être pas et ne le saurait peut être pas non plus. Mais Lydia, il se tourna vers elle. Cher banshee, entend-tu quelque bourdonnement que ce soit ?

La jeune femme sembla sur le point d'exploser aux mots de Peter. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait mentir, se trouvant au pied du mur, elle jeta un regard dédaigneux au fils du shérif avant de reporter son attention sur Peter. Comme si ce taré national valait toujours mieux que Stiles à ses yeux.

\- Non, cracha-t-elle. Mais ça ne l'innocente pas pour autant, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

\- Je pense que si au contraire.

Derek n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du débat et avec cette phrase, il ne prenait pas vraiment position. Enfin si, du côté des faits surnaturels et pas de quelqu'un en particulier. Stiles essaya de capter son attention mais l'autre ne voulais pas croiser ne serait-ce que son regard. C'était blessant mine de rien se dit Stiles alors que son cœur se fendillait encore un peu, il le percevait sous sa peau.

Scott s'approcha de lui, un sourire rassuré sur les lèvres.

\- Bon on est au moins sûrs que c'est pas toi.

Stiles regarda la main de son meilleur ami se poser sur son épaule. Il la fixait comme si elle était une intruse qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Ce qui à son avis était le cas.

\- Ne me touche pas, ordonna-t-il d'une voix blanche en retirant son épaule.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stiles ?

\- Scott… Tu… Putain t'es… Je… Laisse tomber.

Stiles tourna les talons, il fallait qu'il parte d'ici au plus vite. Sinon il allait essayer d'étrangler l'alpha en sachant pertinemment que ça ne ferait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu et nourrir les supputations insensées de Lydia.

\- Stiles ! L'appela Scott.

\- Laissez-moi, souffla-t-il certain que les loups l'avaient entendu alors qu'il sortait de l'appartement.

…

Il ne sut pas trop comment il réussit cet exploit mais toujours est-il qu'il courrait maintenant dans le froid et la nuit, seul, fuyant cet Enfer comme il pouvait. Peut-être se dirigeait-il vers un autre Enfer mais rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il venait de vivre. Rien. Et son cerveau avait beau monter des scénarios plus sordides les uns que les autres, son cœur maintenait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus horrible.

Il se remémorait ses yeux fous, autrefois verts mais dont la couleur devenu indicible l'auraient presque fait trembler s'il arrivait encore à ressentir autre chose que des centaines de pieux rouillés perforer frénétiquement son cœur dans un rythme métallique insupportable. Il pouvait presque sentir ses ventricules se tordre alors que du sang s'infiltrait dans les tissus alentours. La trahison. Il se sentait trahi.

Des odeurs parvenaient à ses narines mais il n'arrivait qu'à n'en reconnaitre qu'une, une bien particulière, celle qu'il y avait eu sur le toit de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills à la lumière d'un quart de Lune une presque décennie plus tôt. Morell lui avait expliqué pourquoi il lui arrivait de sentir de nouveau cette fragrance aigre qui le prenait à la gorge de temps à autres. Son inconscient l'associait à un sentiment de détresse profonde et de mal-être. Cet effluve malodorant mélangeant sueur, moisissure et antiseptique qui n'était resté qu'une seconde à peine mais qui le hantait comme ce souvenir de sa mère prête à sauter du toit, à l'abandonner.

Non, prête à le fuir.

Son père l'en avait empêché et quand en sécurité sa mère avait daignée s'expliquer, elle avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux du futur shérif et avait pointé du doigt son petit être tremblotant et terrorisé en répétant dans un murmure « C'est ce monstre, il veut me tuer ». Elle se mettait ensuite à se balancer d'avant en arrière, continuant ses accusations délirantes de manière obsessionnelle. Et Stiles l'écoutait et buvait ses paroles, il les assimilait, les comprenait, les encrait en lui en une fissure au plus profond de son être qu'il avait recouvert comme il avait pu avec les années.

Mais cette fissure, cette plaie ouverte qu'il avait essayé de cautériser, elle refaisait surface, de temps à autres et beaucoup plus depuis que le Nogitsune c'était amusé à lui faire revivre encore et encore. Sous les traits de Lydia il avait retrouvé la posture de sa mère, ses élucubrations, ses certitudes due à la démence. Sauf que son père n'était pas là pour le rassurer et le consoler. Il devait supporter ça, seul, et ça le faisait tomber dans cette spirale infernale qu'il avait mis du temps à stopper par le passé.

Ses oreilles étaient parasitées par des répliques fantomatiques qui le hantaient et le hanteraient certainement jusqu'à ce qu'il y laisse sa santé mentale déjà bien grignotée. Son corps fourmillait de petites bestioles qui crépitaient sous sa peau comme le ferait un feu de bois. Traçant des sillons calcinant insupportablement sa maigre chaire alors qu'il ne décélérait pas, allant même plus vite. Quitte à se briser les deux jambes et tombant, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

\- STILES !

L'interpellé n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir à qui appartenait cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. C'est pour ça qu'il essaya d'accélérer encore un peu. Même si c'était totalement vain, il avait besoin d'user de toutes ses forces avant de s'avouer vaincu. Sauf que Stiles n'avait pas prévu que ce soit son corps lui-même qui lui dise « STOP ! » et qu'une impression de glisser d'une marche d'un escalier l'engourdisse, ses jambes elles même l'ont abandonnées, lui faisant manger le sol à pleine vitesse.

Ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger rappèrent et s'égratignèrent jusqu'au sang. Ses coudes étaient brûlant et il voulut se relever à toute vitesse mais à peine allait-il se remettre sur ses deux jambes que son poursuivant était à son niveau.

L'hyperactif ignora la main tendu et se tint non sans mal à nouveau debout.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Derek.

Le loup n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il demandait et continuait de vérifier ses plaies, s'assurant peut être qu'aucune ne soit trop profonde ou ne cache de séquelle plus grave. Stiles passa une main sur la chair à vif de son avant-bras pour écarter les particules et autres cailloux qui s'y logeaient.

\- Tu devrais y soigner…

Interloqué mais surtout agacé, Stiles tourna le dos à l'ex-alpha pour continuer sa route.

\- Stiles écoute-moi… Ça pourrait s'infecter.

\- Et si je veux que ça s'infecte ?

\- C'est dangereux.

\- Qui a dit que je ne le savais pas ? Et si j'avais envie justement de me mettre en danger hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Derek ? Tu vas m'en empêcher ? Laisse-moi rire !

\- Stiles calme toi, je suis sûre que-

\- Parce que tu crois que tu as un avis à donner maintenant ? Le coupa Stiles. C'est trop tard Derek. Tu comprends ? It's too late. Là tu captes ou je te le fais en espagnol aussi ?

\- Je suis désolé Stiles, s'excusa-t-il attrapant son bras en évitant les plaies sanguinolentes.

Le plus jeune fit volte-face, l'obligeant à lâcher son bras.

\- Désolé pour ? Pour ne pas m'avoir prévenu ? Pour ne pas avoir pris ma défense ? Pour m'avoir fait tomber sans le vouloir ? Tu es désolé pour quoi Derek ?

\- Pour tout.

L'humain eut un rire hystérique, c'était étrange. Il avait mal, tellement mal mais un rire dément s'échappait de sa gorge déployée. Et les yeux de Derek, oui ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux, grands ouverts, Stiles ne voulait pas voir. Ils étaient remplis d'une pitié immonde qui faisait monter en lui un besoin intense de destruction. De vengeance. Oui, c'est ça, il avait besoin de se venger.

Il se calma et darda son regard vide et désabusé sur le loup-garou.

\- Et tu crois que ça suffit d'être désolé ? Tu penses que je vais juste t'excuser et qu'on va faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Comme si les personnes que j'aime ne venaient pas de m'accuser d'un triple homicide sans véritables preuves ? Tu crois que je veux te pardonner alors que tu n'as rien dit ? Peut-être justement que tu n'as rien dit parce que tu n'en sais pas plus que les autres. Ouais c'est ça. T'es pas sûr que ce soit pas moi. T'es en train de te dire que t'as pas envie que ce soit moi mais que c'est toujours possible hein ? Tu sais quoi Derek ? Vas te faire foutre.

Il reprit sa marche, il savait que Derek ne le retiendrait pas, le loup l'avait peut-être senti, cette insupportable démangeaison au niveau de sa poitrine. Il avait envie de s'arracher la peau, d'écarter ses chaires, de broyer son cœur fendu toujours dans sa prison de viande et d'os. Et Derek l'avait senti.

Quelle putain d'importance ?

\- Tu diras à Scott que je ne veux plus jamais le revoir.

Il ne s'était pas retourné pour s'assurer que le lycan soit encore là. S'il était parti, il l'aurait entendu. Les loups enveloppés de tristesse ne sont pas aussi silencieux qu'un humain voulant disparaitre.

…

Il aurait pu savourer la texture de ses draps, s'y rouler, s'y enrouler, s'y perdre dans un sommeil qu'il espérait éternel.

Il regrettait peut-être un peu ses mots envers Derek mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'il regrettait. Il fit trainer son regard sur les murs de sa chambre.

Des posters, des photos, des plans, des informations.

Des souvenirs.

Il se leva sans entrain, fit trainer ses doigts contre le bleu des murs jusqu'à tomber sur autre chose que du bleu.

Peu importait réellement ce que c'était. Il l'arracha.

Il déchiqueta une à une les choses qui parasitaient ses murs, lui rappelant ceux qu'il avait considéré comme ses amis.

Des traitres.

Des putains de traitres.

Quand les murs furent enfin nus, il retomba sur son lit.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était calmé, il n'était pas énervé.

Il était simplement dans un état second.

Il attrapa son oreiller pour y enfouir son visage et sa main buta contre quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Il se redressa doucement, sourcils froncés et souleva son oreiller.

Un téléphone.

Une lettre.

Ce fut cette dernière qu'il ouvrit en première. Les mots se suivaient, construisaient des phrases qui remplissaient des lignes formant des paragraphes. Mais impossible de comprendre. Enfin si, il comprenait ce qu'il lisait mais il ne voulait pas y croire.

Il prit le téléphone qu'il déverrouilla, pas de code PIN, il tomba donc directement sur la dernière application mise en route par l'utilisateur.

C'était une vidéo. Il l'a mis en route malgré son pressentiment. Quand il reconnut son corps, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon, ses épaules et ses jambes maintenues, un haut le cœur le prit.

Son ventre se retourna, à mesure que les secondes passaient, il sentait la crasse et la saleté l'envelopper à tel un point qu'il manqua de vomir, là, sur son lit. Il se releva en vitesse et finit sa course la tête dans les toilettes de la salle de bain. Il rendait de la bile, la seule chose qui était encore dans son estomac. L'avantage c'est qu'il n'entendait pas les sons sortants du petit appareil.

Il y retourna pourtant mais se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il se noyait dans des sons plus atroces les uns que les autres que crachait le téléphone. Des hurlements, des plaintes, des gargouillis suspects. La vidéo vomissait des bruits qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Et une partie de lui n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

**« Je vous haï. »**

C'était sa voix. Sa voix à lui. Blanche. Atone.

C'était lui. Ses amis ne s'étaient pas trompés.

Ses amis l'accusaient à raison.

Il comprit que la vidéo s'était terminée.

Il s'approcha de la preuve de son crime. Il pouvait la détruire. Il pouvait s'en débarrasser.

Mais ça ne changeait rien. La lettre se suffisait à elle-même.

Demain soir, il devra aller à l'usine désaffectée aux abords de Beacon Hills.

Il avait apparemment un nouveau maître chanteur, un témoin.

Quitter un Enfer pour tomber dans un autre.

 


	8. « Who said that? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est ici que nous attaquons le chapitre charnière. Des réponses sont au rendez-vous. Mais aussi de nouvelles questions.
> 
> Bonne lecture :B
> 
> NB: "Who said that?" nous donne "Qui a dit ça?".

Il n'osait plus parler, le son même de sa voix rendait encore plus réels les mots entendu dans cette vidéo. Il ne le supporterait pas. Prostré, de l'eau bouillante s'écrasait sur sa peau rougie alors qu'il ne bougeait plus. Au départ il avait mis de l'eau gelée mais ça ne faisait pas assez mal. Il avait besoin d'avoir mal. De trouver peut-être un moyen de se sentir vivant. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il voulait vraiment d'ailleurs.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait envie d'avoir mal.

Peut-être pour comprendre pourquoi son cerveau et sa mémoire partait en vrille ?

Peut-être pour se prouver que ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Mais sa mémoire refusait de se reconstruire, comme si tout ceci n'était pas arrivé. Comme si la vidéo était totalement irréelle sans pour autant qu'il cauchemarde.

Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement devenu fou ?

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait _besoin_ d'avoir mal.

Alors il avait tourné le robinet dans l'autre sens et avait exposé sa peau au jet. Il avait frictionné avec violence chaque parcelle de sa peau dans l'espoir d'éradiquer toute la saleté. Mais il était propre, tellement propre en aillant l'impression d'être immonde.

Il n'avait pas visionné une autre fois la vidéo. Une seule fois lui avait parfaitement suffit, pas la peine d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, elle était bien assez ouverte et sanglante. Il avait assez l'impression de se noyer sous ce flot brouillé qu'étaient ses souvenirs, ses inspirations bloquées par un poids invisible l'empêchant de reprendre correctement son souffle.

Cette soirée où il avait abandonné son corps à une lame tranchante pour que plus personne ne soufre à cause de lui n'était pas un rêve comme il s'en était convaincu. En se disant que ça n'avait été qu'un vulgaire mauvais rêve, il n'avait pas eu à renvoyer le problème pourrir loin de son âme comme il le faisait toujours. En se convaincant que c'était un simple songe il n'avait pas fait cas du problème qui ne devait pas en être un.

Maintenant tout ça lui explosait à la tronche comme une réaction en chaine.

Il aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un à cet instant. Malgré cette impression d'avoir été trahi, il savait que Scott… Il se mordit les lèvres et planta davantage ses ongles dans la peau de ses épaules. En voyant ça, Scott se serait surtout dit qu'il était effectivement le coupable, ça n'aurait fait que corroborer les accusations de Lydia.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour que tout tourne de cette manière ? Pourquoi Scott ne l'écoutait-il plus ? Ce cinq inversé derrière son oreille n'avait donc plus aucun sens pour son meilleur ami ? Pourtant il lui avait dit que ça prouvait bien qu'il n'était plus possédé. C'est à cette preuve que lui il s'était accroché, sans autres certitudes que celle-ci. Ce n'avait pas été faute d'en douter, plus par traumatisme que par réelles convictions. Mais il leur faisait totalement confiance. Il leur avait fait totalement confiance. Pourquoi la réciproque était-elle si fausse ?

_« Tu lui as enfoncé un sabre dans l'estomac »_ répondit une petite voix moqueuse.

Et malgré ça, Scott l'avait aidé à se débarrasser du démon, bon ils avaient réussi à l'extirper de son corps mais cela avait été déterminant dans leur victoire. Scott était le genre à se fendre en quatre pour tous et plus particulièrement pour lui, son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, et ce, depuis de nombreuses années. Rien n'aurait pu les séparer. Scott savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas été lui-même.

_« Tu lui as fait croire que tu n'étais pas toi-même »_

Il n'avait pas été lui-même ! Il était sous le joug d'un Nogitsune ! Ça avait déjà été assez dur de devoir affronter tout ce que le démon faisait à sa place, l'obligeant à regarder, ressentir et entendre. Regarder son ami souffrir le martyr tout en guérissant autour. Ressentir la résistance des organes en enfonçant la lame jusqu'à la garde et la raideur progressive de cette dernière alors que les chairs de Scott se reformaient autour. Entendre le souffle de son frère se faire plus incertain, chaotique et plaintif.

_« Un être si puissant soumis à toi »_

\- La ferme, cracha-t-il d'une voix enrouée à la petite voix dans sa tête.

Il n'était pas fou. Non il n'était pas fou. Cette voix n'était pas une autre voix que la sienne. Oui, sa voix. Même s'il paraissait qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas. Pourtant cette dernière se faisait de plus en plus présente, de plus en plus mordante à mesure que les évènements empiraient. Généralement il ne faisait pas cas, elle n'avait aucun intérêt si ce n'est de foutre un bordel pas possible dans ses émotions souvent déjà bien assez désordonnées.

Comme ses problèmes, il la renvoyait empoissonner le fin fond de son esprit en priant pour qu'elle disparaisse.

Peut-être fallait-il qu'il prenne ses médicaments ? Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne les avait pas pris. Un jour tout au plus deux. C'était trop. Il fallait qu'il le prenne régulièrement pour rester sur terre. C'était indispensable. Et c'était aussi indispensable pour que cette voix se taise qu'il prenne son traitement.

_« Ton traitement pour hyperactif taré »_

\- Je t'emmerde putain !

_« Pas plus taré que cette taré de Banshee. Plus taré c'est pas possible. Quoique t'es pas mal taré déjà. C'est bizarre qu'elle t'aime pas entre tarés vous devriez bien vous entendre non ? »_

Il n'en avait jamais parlé. Jamais. Pourquoi en parler de cette voix ? C'était inutile, il savait d'où elle venait. Il avait appris à ne pas y faire attention, il avait appris à vaincre cette partie de lui. Cette partie qui avait pour but de provoquer son autodestruction. Il savait même d'où elle venait. Enfin il s'en doutait.

Son Aderall.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été retiré en partie du marché canadien. Le médicament était peut-être très efficace dans son cas mais il n'en était pas moins délétère. Tout est poison passé une certaine dose. Il était tombé dans le versant empoissonné des soins. Mais il ne voulait pas se défaire de ses petites pilules oranges et blanches qui le maintenaient concentré mais qui surtout, sont les même que celles que prenait sa mère.

Il se souvenait de ces matinées effervescentes lors desquelles sa mère et lui allaient prendre leur traitement autour d'un délicieux petit déjeuner. Son père avait souvent mal à la tête à ce moment, parce qu'ils babillaient pour un oui ou un non. Et le temps que leur traitement fasse effet, la migraine s'était installée dans la cervelle de son père. Il prenait de l'Aderall depuis ses 6 ans et n'en changerait pour rien au monde.

Ou était-ce encore une bonne excuse pour se convaincre qu'il n'était pas devenu tout simplement fou ?

Dans tous les cas, cette voix, cette voix n'était devenue rien d'autre qu'un moyen de réfléchir plus vite quand la situation devenait insoutenable, même si elle lui renvoyait des horreurs dans les dents. Il avait fait son choix, pour garder un lien avec sa mère il avait choisi de continuer à prendre de l'Aderall. De toute façon, quand la voix avait commencé à se faire entendre, Stiles avait bien compris qu'elle resterait certainement même s'il arrêtait son traitement. À partir du moment où elle était arrivé, impossible de la faire partir.

Il devait simplement oublier son acidité comme il le faisait si bien à l'accoutumée.

C'était un de ses fardeaux. Un qu'il gardait vraiment pour lui, il n'avait pas envie d'inquiéter Scott. Enfin il ne savait plus comment faire avec son frère, comment réagir. Il avait fui parce qu'il se sentait trahi mais d'un autre côté, le comportement de l'alpha était compréhensible, s'il était un danger, il fallait en être sûr. Mais il aurait aimé être prévenu. Apparemment même pour ça il n'avait plus leur confiance.

Était-ce la faute de Lydia ? Stiles ne voyait que cette possibilité. Vu la haine incompréhensible qu'elle semblait lui vouer depuis son réveil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

_« Tu as tué Allison »_

Pour seule réponse, il enfonça sa tête entre ses genoux dans l'espoir de disparaitre. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Non, ils avaient déjà été scindés en deux. Ça ne pouvait pas venir de ça. Lydia faisait bien assez la part des choses. La jeune femme était intelligente et elle l'avait montré à de nombreuses reprises.

_« Sauf qu'il l'a kidnappé tu te rappelles ? »_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands. Effectivement ! Et si le Nogitsune lui avait retourné le cerveau ?! Et si…

Il se leva d'un coup et manqua de glisser en sortant en trombe de la douche. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'enrouler dans une serviette et se jeta sur son téléphone dans le but d'envoyer un message à Scott.

_« Tu diras à Scott que je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. Alors, c'est qui le génie maintenant ? »_

\- Merde !

Il se frappa la tête.

\- Mais quel con ! Se lamenta-t-il. Mais quel con je suis putain ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?!

Malgré tout, il envoya un message à Scott.

Il fallait qu'il se mette à sa place, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse comme Scott. Il fallait qu'il ne perde pas à l'esprit que tout ce qui était en train de se dérouler n'était pas bon du tout. Vraiment pas bon et que si ses soupçons se confirmaient, il n'avait aucune raisons d'en vouloir à ses amis. Aucune.

Mais au bout de 30 minutes, il ne reçut pas de réponse et en avait profité pour se sécher et s'habiller.

Dans un sens ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Scott ne devait pas savoir quoi faire entre ce que lui avait transmis Derek -s'il l'avait fait- et sa réaction quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Stiles tu es à la maison ? L'appela son père en bas des escaliers.

L'interpellé se releva d'un coup. Son père ! Merde il l'avait presque oublié !

\- OUI !

Son père lui cria quelque chose mais Stiles était obnubilé par l'idée de dissimuler son malaise. À sa vue dans un miroir il eut tout simplement envie de sauter par la fenêtre et de se briser le cou dans la chute. Il avait une mine à faire peur, pire qu'un zombie. Des yeux aussi rougis que ses paupières, ses lèvres gercées. Il avait l'air d'un dépressif. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer comme ça devant son père, il n'était pas shérif pour rien et Stiles n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui montrer le contenu de la vidéo.

Sa gorge se serra à ce souvenir. Il devait faire quelque chose de cette preuve, n'importe quoi. Et même si l'auteur des lettres devait en avoir des copies, c'était toujours plus intelligent de la détruire que de la garder avec lui.

Repousser au loin ses problèmes pour ne plus qu'ils l'atteignent et gênent ses réflexions. Il devait se vider de tous sentiments. Il se mit en devoir de déchiqueter la lettre, n'ayant pas de feu il mit les morceaux dans la poubelle en les cachant bien et quand il empoigna le portable maudit, il y était presque, il le touchait du bout des doigts, le bord du vide.

On toqua à sa porte et l'hyperactif lâcha un « deux minutes ! » alors qu'il cherchait quoi faire du portable. Plus le temps de le détruire, son père -derrière la porte- allait se poser des questions s'il entendait un bruit étrange comme celui d'un portable explosé à coup de batte de baseball.

Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de réduire cette chose en un petit tas d'électronique inutilisable et méconnaissable. Ça lui picotait les mains de les serrer contre le métal froid de sa chère batte et de l'abattre avec rage sur cette objet de malheur. Il en tremblait d'envie.

_Pas le temps_ se raisonna t'il alors qu'il remettait l'appareil dans un tiroir de son bureau. _Plus tard._

\- Entre.

Stiles s'attendait à voir son père mais à la place un Isaac la mine sombre s'engouffra dans son antre, la porte se refermant derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Stiles méfiant.

Rarement il avait vu le blond dans cet état. De rares occasions qui se rapportaient à des instants peu connu pour leur joyeuseté.

\- Scott m'envoie.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi il n'est pas venu de lui-même et t'as désigné comme pigeon voyageur ?

La réplique eut le mérite de faire esquisser un sourire à Isaac.

\- Parce que tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais plus lui parler. Et comme il était un peu perdu, il a été décidé que ce serait à moi de faire le 'pigeon voyageur'.

\- Et pourquoi toi ?

Le loup haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être parce que je suis le seul que tu aurais eu le plus envie de voir. Derek s'est lamentablement planté pour te faire revenir, faut dire qu'on s'attendait pas à grand-chose. Et Kira est un peu sous le choc. Et…

\- Et Lydia est contente que je sois parti.

Isaac ne répondit pas, parfois mieux valait de courts silence que de longs discours. Mais cela n'expliquait pas tout et Stiles se demandait vraiment pourquoi Lahey avait l'air aussi à l'aise vu l'horreur peinte sur son visage quand la révélation de sa bisexualité avait atterri sur le tapis. L'hyperactif avait fait des recherches sur Isaac, en fait Stiles en avait fait sur tous les membres de la meute histoire de se préparer-le minimum pour un humain entouré de créatures surnaturelles- et il avait appris des choses bien pire que ce que le reste de la meute savait au sujet du blond.

\- Mais tu… ? Stiles ne savait pas comment continuer sa phrase. Je veux dire, enfin tu vois… Comme je suis bi et que voilà… Tu sais quoi, donc je comprends pas et est-ce que… Tu…

\- Non j'n'ai pas envie de t'trucider. Enfin j'en ai toujours un peu envie vu qu't'es du genre gonflant mais ça n'a rien à voir avec tes préférences sexuelles. Franchement, avec mon ancien alpha, comment j'pourrais ?

Stiles tiqua à l'entente de « à mon ancien alpha » et le béta le remarqua.

\- Bah oui, Derek est bi. Tu l'savais pas ?

Il disait ça sur le ton de la conversation et Stiles tombait des nues.

\- Apparemment non. Boooon, soupira Isaac alors qu'il s'installait sur le lit. Bah maintenant tu l'sais, le loup se gratta la nuque apparemment embêté. J'vais me faire démonter s'il sait que je te l'ai dit alors qu'tu savais pas…

\- Mais euh… Qui le sait dans la meute ?

\- Tout l'monde.

\- Mais et Kira ? Pourquoi elle était dans cet état ? Elle avait l'air dégouté en me regardant !

\- T'sais… C'pas à moi de t'dire ça. C'est plus l'rôle de Derek. C'est ses problèmes. Moi chui là parce que t'veux plus parler à mon alpha.

Stiles se renfrogna. Il avait tellement envie de savoir ! Ça le perturbait et titillait ardemment sa curiosité. Qu'est-ce que Derek devait lui dire qu'il n'osait pas faire ?

\- Juste on s'attendait pas vraiment à apprendre qu'tu baisais avec une des victimes… Au pire avec une fille ok mais un autre mec ? On pensait que tu ferais juste une exception quoi. Pas qu't'étais bi aussi.

\- Je ne 'baisais' pas avec, contredit Stiles dégouté.

Isaac n'avait même pas idée de ce qu'il venait de faire. Enfin il sembla se rendre compte de sa réaction mais si Stiles avait eu envie de dire quelque chose pour argumenter, ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

\- S'tu l'dit.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne faisait rien avec Marvin vu que l'excuse qu'il avait donné à Scott c'est qu'il 'sortait' avec. Et plus la conversation avançait plus Stiles était en train de comprendre les insinuations de Isaac.

Lui et Derek ? Il frissonna alors que la boule dans sa gorge grossissait encre un peu. C'était juste impossible. L'ex alpha était largement trop bien pour lui et l'autre n'avait jamais vraiment fait de pas vers lui.

Stiles se rappela de cette nuit à l'hôpital lorsqu'un faux-médecin cannibale l'avait attaqué, Derek était venu à son secours. Derek essayait toujours de lui venir en aide. Même pris entre deux feux quelques heures plus tôt, il avait essayé de montrer qu'il était confiant quant à son innocence sans pour autant montrer une préférence. Et quand il lui avait couru après ! Si grincheux n'avait pas tenu à lui ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, il n'aurait pas tenté de le raisonner.

Mais pourquoi lui aussi avait-il été surpris de… Oh. Oh merde.

Ouais Stiles avait définitivement envie de se briser le cou. Derek avait appris en même temps que les autres qu'il 'sortait' avec Marvin. Pourtant dans la voiture il l'avait entendu faire des aveux très embarrassant sur le fait qu'il aurait bien voulut l'embrasser… _Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser après… Comment les autres peuvent-ils savoir s'ils pensent que je suis en « deuil » si mes envies sont justifiées ou si ce sont de simples lubies de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'oublier ?_

Mais qui voudrait de lui maintenant ? Le corps souillé et sale ? Comment après les images inscrites dans son esprit il pourrait seulement se dénuder devant quelqu'un de nouveau ? Il était immonde, violé, cassé, brisé. Personne ne le pouvait. Il n'avait pas vu plus d'une minute mais les paroles seules avaient réussies à le faire dégobiller.

\- Bon et sinon, pourquoi j'ai du v'nir ici ? Renifla Isaac qui semblait désintéressé alors qu'il avait certainement senti le changement d'atmosphère et voulait lui changer les idées.

Isaac avait beau se donner l'allure d'un 'je m'en foutiste' de première, il se débrouillait toujours pour aider les autres sans en avoir l'air.

Stiles expira pour se donner du courage et tira un tableau transparent pour exposer son idée à Isaac faute de Scott. Le tableau était un cadeau de son père et Stiles se promit d'aller le voir quand il en aura fini.

\- Bon alors c'est au stade des hypothèses mais tu te souviens quand j'ai été scindé en deux ? Stiles attendit un signe du loup qui hocha la tête doucement et continua donc. Eh bien, on sait que moi et le Nogitsune on a eu deux corps distincts. Moi je suis resté avec vous mais lui s'est barré, et ce avec Lydia, à Eichen House. Sauf que personne ne sait ce qui est arrivé à Lydia pendant ce laps de temps hormis elle.

Stiles inscrivit les noms des protagonistes et des lieux sur le tableau. Traçant des flèches dont une qui allait du Nogitsune à Lydia.

\- Comme on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé il serait possible que-

\- Que l'Nogitsune ait pris possession de Lydia, le coupa le loup.

\- Exactement ! On n'y a pas pensé parce que le Nogitsune est parti en poussières mais on a pas pensé qu'il aurait pu posséder quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu insinue que Lydia est depuis le début sous le pouvoir du Nogitsune ? Pourtant elle n'a tué personne comme tu as essayé de le faire.

L'hyperactif grimaça.

\- Le Nogitsune ne tue pas, il se nourrit de la souffrance et en créé davantage s'il le faut mais la mort ne fait pas partie de ses objectifs, le corrigea-t-il.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il prenait d'une certaine manière la défense du Nogitsune mais d'un autre côté, il était important pour lui de ne pas tout mélanger.

\- Enfin elle aurait pu torturer ton petit-copain et ses potes…

\- Non, Stiles ferma les yeux en essayant de ravaler le haut de cœur qui le prit. Non je ne pense pas que ce soit le Nogitsune. Ce n'est pas sa marque, c'est trop grossier pour venir de lui.

\- Ça change pas qu'on a p't'être un démon-renard complét'ment j'té avec nous qui nous mènent à la baguette. J'vais pas le laisser faire ça ! s'exclama Isaac en se relevant d'un bond et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Comme quoi il était allé à bonne école.

\- Tu sais, tu es arrivé par la porte d'entrée et je ne sais pas si c'est utile de le dire mais elle peut aussi être une porte de sortie… C'est le principe de la porte non ?

Un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre Isaac le regardait comme s'il venait de lui révéler l'un des plus grands secrets du monde.

\- Ouais t'as pas tort…

Ainsi le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et dans l'embrasure il se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Scott s'en veux vraiment, il ne pensait pas t'faire autant d'mal. Il pensait même pas qu'ça t'f'rais mal. Il le dit pas mais on l'sent, il va pas bien.

L'hyperactif voulut lui répondre que de toutes façons, lui et Scott ne restaient pas en mauvais termes longtemps et que ça ira mieux mais en réalité il n'en savait rien. Ses sentiments étaient trop bordéliques en ce moment, il avait du mal à faire la part des choses, il se trouvait trop sur les nerfs, trop sensible, partant au quart de tour. Et puis Isaac était déjà parti. Il souffla, franchement ! Partir en lançant une telle bombe qui voulait dire « arrêtez de vous engueuler, ça fait mal à tout le monde de vous voir comme ça ! ».

Oui, tout le monde avait mal, lui y comprit. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se demanda même s'il avait su quoi faire un jour. Peut-être mais ce genre de chose se perdait à la vitesse de la lumière dans cette ville. Aussi vite que les ennuis arrivaient.

En parlant d'ennuis, Stiles commençait à se dire qu'il devra aller parler à Derek. Peut-être pas lui expliquer, ça il n'en sera certainement jamais capable, mais au moins lui dire qu'il était désolé de son comportement, qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ce qu'il avait dit, qu'il était dépassé, totalement, par les évènements. Le fils du shérif passa sa main sur son front sentant une migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Stiles, tu veux manger ?! lui demanda son père en bas des escaliers ne manquant pas de lui faire esquisser une grimace.

Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avaler quelque chose mais il avait envie de passer du temps avec son père.

\- Non mais je descends quand même !

Il chopa sa boite de médicaments sur son bureau, en avala deux d'un coup puis rejoignit son père au pas de course.

…

Quand il remonta, ce fut en trainant les pieds tant il était fatigué. Son père avait remarqué qu'il n'allait pas super bien et l'avait d'abord cuisiné sur pourquoi Isaac était venu ici. Pour couper court à l'interrogatoire Stiles avait lâche un « moi et Scott on s'est engueulé, pas envie d'en parler » et cela avait eu l'effet escompté. Le shérif avait d'abord voulut savoir pourquoi, comme tout bon parent quand son enfant dis qu'il a eu quelque dispute avec une personne cher à son cœur mais comme l'hyperactif refusait de répondre, il avait abandonné.

Stiles était une tête de mule quand il le voulait. Du coup ils avaient parlé de la journée de travail du shérif et de l'avancée des recherches quant à savoir qui était le coupable du triple homicide. À cette évocation Stiles se renfrogna et blanchit même un peu alors John avait embraillé sur un film qu'ils pourraient regarder et son fils avait immédiatement retrouvé un semblant de sourire en proposant un indémodable Marvel.

Stiles soupira alors qu'il s'écrasait sur son lit.

Le problème quand ils commençaient à entamer une soirée père-fil, c'est qu'il fallait toujours que son paternel soit appelé pour X raison au poste. Résultat des courses, ils n'avaient vu que la moitié de Captain America, le soldat de l'hiver que son père avait eu une urgence.

Remarquez, ça arrangeait un peu Stiles qui essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de paraître heureux alors qu'il se rongeait les sangs à l'intérieur. Personne ne lui avait donné de nouvelles et il ne savait pas comment évoluait la situation. Le stress accumulé ainsi qu'un débordement sentimental intense, ça l'avait lessivé. Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir failli s'endormir devant un de ses films favoris.

Une fois sa tête sur l'oreiller, ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même et il s'endormit sans s'être changé. Quelle importance ? Aucune.

Il avait entraperçut une lumière bleuté dans un coin sombre de sa chambre mais avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

…

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut son plafond blanc encore sombre. Il remarqua aussi qu'il avait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Il voulut enlever sa couette mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. C'est là qu'il prit conscience du poids sur son ventre il se redressa doucement pour allumer sa lampe de chevet et voir ce que c'était. La lumière envahit sa chambre et il découvrit un avant-bras posé sur son ventre.

Il le remonta du regard, sachant pertinemment à qui il appartenait mais ne pouvait pas y croire.

\- Derek ?! s'écria-t-il avant de coller sa main devant sa bouche.

L'ex-alpha ronflait paisiblement, assis par terre, la tête sur son matelas le visage détendu tourné vers lui. Stiles fut rassuré de ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Mais son cœur commença à battre de plus en plus vite en remarquant qu'il était couvert de projection de sang maintenant sec. Il avait d'ailleurs laissé des tâches rougeâtres sur ses draps.

Qu'est-ce que Derek foutait dans sa chambre à deux heures du matin ?

Il fallait qu'il sache. Alors Stiles appela doucement l'ex alpha qui grogna en resserrant sa prise sur lui.

\- Stiiiiles…

L'hyperactif rougit en entendant son prénom soupiré de cette manière par cet homme qu'il trouvait mine de rien magnifique. Mais ce n'étais pas le moment de se laisser distraire se dit-il en se secouant sa tête.

\- Derek… Réveille-toi…

\- J'veux pas…

Stiles le trouvait adorable comme ça mais il commençait à être géné par la proximité que le loup et lui avaient. Il lui était impossible de s'écarter, l'autre le serrant assez fort pour le maintenir en place.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'veux pas que ce soit un rêve… avoua Derek ses yeux se crispant.

Il parlait comme un enfant et Stiles en vint à l'évidence qu'il était toujours endormi. Et le loup était étonnamment coopératif quand il dormait. Une question brûlait les lèvres de Stiles et il lui fallut réunir tout son courage pour la poser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour… Pour Stiles ?

\- Tellement fatiguant… ronchonna-t-il en frottant son visage contre le matelas, le tachant un peu plus.

\- Et sinon ?

\- Je voudrais qu'il me pardonne. J'chais pas quoi faire pour qu'il m'aime. J'chais pas quoi faire. En plus il en aime un autre, même s'il est plus là. J'peux pas faire ça à Stiles… Doit faire son deuil.

Il avait envie de déposer un baiser sur le front plissé du loup mais se retint. Qui voudrait une telle attention de quelqu'un comme lui ? Si Derek voyait la vidéo, il serait dégouté. Comme lui l'était. Puis ils l'accuseraient d'être le fameux meurtrier. Il ne supportait pas ça, il était coincé entre le dégout et le besoin irrépressible d'happer les lèvres de Derek. Rendre réel le baiser onirique qu'ils avaient échangés.

Mais l'hyperactif n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'image d'un Derek dégouté. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait, il avait juste été la victime de ces trois connards. Mais comment accepter l'amour de quelqu'un quand on n'osait même plus se regarder dans un miroir ?

Comment pourrait-il regarder dans les yeux Derek et lui dire je t'aime alors que ses prunelles vertes refléteraient l'image d'un tueur ?

Il ne savait pas s'il s'en voulait d'avoir tué Marvin, Steve et Mike. Dans un sens, il ne croiserait plus jamais ceux qui lui avaient fait ça et il n'avait plus qu'à se débarrasser des autres preuves pour que personne ne sache ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là. Mais d'un autre côté il devait porter ce fardeau seul et en secret, il risquait gros si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre. Pour l'instant, ils étaient deux au courant et si Stiles y était obligé, il réduirait ce nombre à 1. Il n'avait pas d'autres options. S'il voulait ne plus avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête chaque jour de sa vie.

\- Stiles…

L'interpellé releva la tête, son regard vide sur un point se posant sur un Derek au bord du réveil. Les paupières closes, il avait l'air de se repérer à l'odeur. Et la sienne devait être devenue mélancolique au possible.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, l'hyperactif éteignit la lumière et chercha à tâtons le visage du lycan qu'il trouva.

La lumière éteinte, c'est comme s'il n'était plus qu'une ombre, plus qu'un songe.

Derek ne s'en souviendra pas.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Et les songes n'ont jamais dégoutés personne.

Le loup sembla pourtant s'être figé.

\- Tu rêves, lui assura Stiles avec une voix douce. Embrasse-moi Derek. Embrasse-moi. Embrasse-moi, scanda-t-il à voix basse.

Il se coucha sur le dos sans pour autant lâcher son visage montrant à son vis-à-vis qu'il voulait qu'il le suive. Ce que ce dernier fit. S'étendant de tout son long et le recouvrant, ses avant-bras entourant sa tête. Stiles regretta un instant de ne pas pouvoir voir le visage de Derek au-dessus de lui avant de se rappeler que si Derek voyait toute l'immondice en lui, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il en était convaincu.

Quand deux lèvres charnues se posèrent sur les siennes, il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas cette bouche. Le baiser était chaste, aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir l'approfondir. Ils profitaient de cet instant, Stiles bien plus que Derek à ne pas en douter puisqu'il devait encore dormir. Ou croire qu'il dormait. Dans tous les cas, pour Derek c'était beaucoup moins réel que pour lui.

Il laissa Derek diriger, après tout, c'était son rêve. C'était lui le maître du jeu. Stiles avouait sans mal que quand la langue du loup se fraya un passage entre leurs lèvres pour envahir sa bouche, il soupira de bonheur. C'était largement mieux que tout ce dont il avait pu rêver. Ils s'éloignaient pour mieux se retrouver, se mordillant parfois l'un l'autre.

C'était le plus beau baiser de toute sa vie. Même s'il était volé.

Quand Derek s'écarta de lui, il ronchonna, mécontent, il aurait voulu continuer mais sa gorge s'assécha quand il entendit un « merde ! » et que le lycan se releva prestement, comme s'il s'était brulé.

Apparemment, maintenant il était réveillé.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Stiles ?

L'hyperactif ne voulait pas allumer, parce qu'il sentait ses joues rougies, ses lèvres malmenées et son cœur voulant s'échapper de son carcan de chair. Mais c'est principalement à cause de ce dernier qu'il ne pouvait rien cacher au loup. À contre cœur il leva la main vers l'interrupteur mais serra le poing alors qu'il y était presque.

_Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête._

_« Pas le choix. Maintenant le rêve est brisé. Tu es Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Un tueur. Rappelle-toi l'état dans lequel tu as mis ces trois gars. Tu crois vraiment que tu mérites cet instant de bonheur ? »_

Il se mordit la lèvre.

_« Souviens-toi de ce que disais si souvent Scott, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal que tu devais leur en faire aussi. Ce n'est pas de la justice. C'est de la vengeance. Et les cœurs dévorés par la vengeance n'ont pas assez de place pour l'amour. Tu voudrais rendre Derek malheureux à cause de ton amour factice ? »_

_Je l'aime vraiment !_

_« Tu es sûr ? »_

_Oui !_

_« Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu n'oses pas tout lui dire ? Hein ? Tu as peur qu'il te juge. Parce que tu te juges toi-même. Tu n'es pas capable d'aimer de la même façon que lui. Tu ne pourras aimer que quand tu seras débarrassé de ce fardeau. »_

_Comment ?_

_« Comme si j'avais les réponses ! Tu te souviens ? Je suis ta petite voix, rien de plus rien de moins. »_

Stiles secoua la tête pour se redonner contenance et alluma la lumière. Il tourna le visage vers Derek et afficha un large sourire à l'allure aussi naturelle que possible.

\- Lui-même !

\- Stiles, ne fait pas semblant, tu transpire un mélange de dépression et…

\- Et ?

L'ex alpha sembla un instant perdu.

\- D'excitation.

\- C'était un bon baiser, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être excité quand on en échange un avec quelqu'un. C'est normal comme réaction.

À qui il essayait de faire avaler ça ? A Derek ou à lui-même ? Dans les deux cas, ça ne changeait rien au fait que ça n'avait pas du tout marché. Vraiment pas. Bon au moins il avait essayé et c'était le principal.

\- Je sais Stiles.

Derek avait un air tellement sérieux qu'il déstabilisa un instant le jeune homme qui se reprit bien vite. La meilleure façon de noyer le poisson était certainement de réagir comme d'habitude. Il voulut rire jaune en pensant à son « d'habitude » de maintenant. Ce n'était plus vraiment sauver le monde aux côtés de ses amis. Non, maintenant, c'était mentir, sauver sa peau à tous les prix et espérer que personne ne découvre quoique ce soit. Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse, sa vie allait tout bonnement empirer. Et chaque fois qu'il pensait toucher le fond, il découvrait qu'il pouvait y avoir encore plus profond.

Mais il était doué en une chose parmi toutes. Une chose qu'il avait appris aux côtés des loups-garous et de leurs sens aiguisés comme des lames de rasoir : détourner la conversation sans pour autant mentir.

\- Savoir quoi ? Parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne savais pas. Déjà quel est mon caleçon préféré ça je suis sûr que tu ne le sais pas. Enfin peut-être que tu le sais puisque que tu ne m'a pas dit ce que tu savais. Et comme je sais que tu ne savais pas, peut-être que maintenant tu le sais. Mais moi j'aimerai surtout savoir ce que tu fais là. Et je pense que c'est plus important vu que c'est ma chambre. Par conséquent, se sont mes règles.

Sa réplique eut pour effet de faire se rapprocher Derek. Leurs visages étaient maintenant tellement proches que leurs nez se frôlaient. Stiles sentait le souffle chaud s'échappant des lèvres de Derek atterrir les siennes, froides. Les yeux verts fouillaient dans les siens.

\- Stiles. Arrête de faire semblant d'aller bien. Je l'ai vu.

Les paupières de l'hyperactif se fermèrent, il n'arrivait même pas à faire face à Derek. Pitoyable. Il était pitoyable et immonde. Tellement immonde.

\- J'aurais dut le détruire, souffla-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même enfonçant sa tête entre ses jambes. J'aurai du le détruire quand j'en avais l'occasion. Personne ne devait voir ça. Personne. Surtout pas toi. Jamais. J-je…

Il se redressa faisant faire un mouvement de recul à Derek. Une fureur sourde montait en lui véhiculée par cette haine envers lui-même. C'était uniquement de sa faute. Uniquement de sa faute si Derek avait vu cette vidéo. Uniquement de sa faute si ces connards ont pu faire cette vidéo. Uniquement sa faute si ses amis se méfient de lui. Tout. Tout était uniquement de sa faute.

Et pire que tout, une vieille rancune envers lui-même refaisait surface. Comme à chaque fois que le surnaturel partait en couille dans cette foutue ville :

C'était de sa faute si Scott s'était fait mordre. Il n'aurait jamais dut le trainer dehors cette nuit où tout a basculé. Il n'aurait jamais dut l'abandonner et partir devant alors qu'il savait très bien que Scott était asthmatique.

Maintenant, les rôles s'inversaient. C'est lui qui était toujours à la traine.

Et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

\- Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas détruit ?! J'en avais tellement envie pourtant ! Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi il faut toujours que je fasse tout de travers ?! Je ne peux pas faire une chose de bien dans ma vie ?! C'est trop demandé ?!

Il se sentait bouillir. Il avait envie d'écraser quelque chose. Comme des tomates entre ses mains qui feraient un bruit mouillé comme s'il pressait entre ses doigts son cerveau qu'il avait tellement envie de s'arracher. Il avait envie de tirer sur sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette à nue sa chaire.

Mais quand deux bras l'entourèrent, toute cette violence fut balayée d'un coup d'un seul, remplacée par une sensation de paix profonde, de complétude.

\- Tu en as déjà fait assez Stiles. Bien assez et bien plus que n'importe lequel des membres de la meute. Nous devions t'éviter ce genre de choses. Mais tu es le plus malin de nous tous et tu nous as filé entre les doigts plusieurs fois. Impossible de te surveiller correctement.

Stiles se crispa et Derek commença à caresser son dos.

\- Pardon, pas te surveiller, te protéger. Non pas de toi-même mais des autres. Et de leur impact néfaste, on a tous eu peur à la nouvelle des meurtres c'est vrai. Parce que Deaton nous avaient mis en garde quant à ton instabilité à cause du Nogitsune. J'aurais au moins eu le mérite d'avoir calmé une de tes crises. Même si ce n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dans le désert de notre échec.

\- « Calmer une de tes crises » ? releva Stiles.

\- Oui, dans le vestiaire. Tu ne-

…

Stiles se redressa dans un lit dans un sursaut. Les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration saccadée, des perles de sueurs froides glissaient dans son dos. Avant même de savoir où il était exactement, il chercha les mains de Derek.

Il ne rencontra que du vide entre les draps.

La sonnerie de son téléphone attira son attention, il décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait, toujours perdu.

\- Stiles ?!

L'interpellé cligna des yeux alors que la voix alarmée de Scott lui brisait le tympan gauche.

\- Scott ?

\- Ça fait des heures que j'essaye de te joindre ! Bordel Stiles où t'es ?!

\- Je… Scott… Je sais pas… Je sais pas où je suis.

Ça sonnait terriblement le déjà-vu.

Mais en plus terrifiant.

Un petit bip l'informa que la batterie de son téléphone était quasiment vide et qu'il allait bientôt s'éteindre.

\- Scott… J'ai presque plus de batterie… Je… Je vais raccrocher.

Il décolla son portable de son oreille. « STILES ! » parvint-il à entendre avant d'appuyer sur l'icône rouge.

Il s'exhortait au calme, ses yeux s'habituant doucement à la pénombre. Quand il reconnut sa chambre il mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'il 'avait pas bougé de son lit. Il alluma la lampe et avisa l'heure.

« 21h48 »

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils -ça devenait définitivement une habitude-. Il était persuadé de s'être couché plus tard. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment il voulut vérifier sur son téléphone mais ce dernier venait de s'éteindre.

\- Putain !

Il trouva rapidement son chargeur entre deux livres du lycée et attendit d'avoir assez de batterie pour rallumer son appareil.

D'abord il n'y crut pas.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

La date du lendemain s'affichait fièrement sur l'écran.

Il avait dormit quasiment une journée ?

Non… ce n'était pas possi-

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la lettre qu'il avait reçue. Elle était par terre. En parfait état. Pourtant il avait pris soin de la détruire non ? Il l'avait déchiqueté. Il en était quasiment certain.

_« 'Quasiment'. Tu perds la tête Stiles. Et pas que quasiment. »_

Il devait bien admettre que là, il était totalement dépassé par les évènements. Ça ne lui rappelait que trop bien quand le Nogitsune avait pris possession de son corps et se servait de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il inspira.

Expira.

Il devait garder son calme.

Aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

_« Nooon ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des hallucinations. Que tu oubliais ce que tu fais ou ne fais pas. Ou même que tu écoutais une voix dans ta tête ! Mais non ! Tout va bien ! »_

Il devait aller à l'usine.

C'est tout ce qui importait.

Il s'habilla, pris ses clefs, avala deux comprimés et parti à la guillotine.

Juste avant de tourner la poignée de la porte d'entrée il eut un instant de flottement et décida de faire demi-tour. Il se rendit dans la chambre de son père qu'il trouva vide. Son père devait avoir une autre urgence et n'avait certainement pas voulut le déranger pendant son sommeil ? Même si l'explication semblait improbable, c'était la seule qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

Quand il atterrit dans sa Jeep, il sentait la forme caractéristique d'un revolver contre la peau de son dos. Il passa le trajet à se concentrer sur des choses simples. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il lâche la bride et se laisse partir dans des questions sans fin.

Même si une parmi les autres le préoccupaient plus que les autres : Avait-il rêvé de la présence de Derek ? Et celle-là en entrainait toute une flopée d'autres : Avait-il été là à un moment ou un autre à ses côtés ? Étais-ce son esprit qui l'avait créé de toutes pièces ou s'étaient-ils vraiment embrassés ?

Il se gara sur le bord de la route en essayant vainement de faire disparaître les multitudes de questions qui bourgeonnaient dans son cerveau. Ce qui était très difficile. Mais il savait pertinemment que s'il laissait ses pensées suivre leurs cours, il allait tout simplement faire une crise de nerfs. Et faire une crise de nerfs au milieu de la forêt, ce n'était pas une des choses les plus intelligentes que l'on puisse faire.

Quand enfin les contours de l'usine se dessinèrent entre les arbres il accéléra le pas. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite ce sera fini. Il glissa sa main dans son dos pour toucher l'arme de son père.

Il était nul pour tirer sur quelqu'un mais il pouvait au moins s'en servir comme moyen de persuasion… Et à bout portant voir canon contre peau, il doutait de se rater. Il déboula à l'intérieur. Il faisait incroyablement sombre et il ne savait absolument pas où poser ses pieds. Et s'il y avait un piège ?

_Toute cette putain d'histoire respire le piège à plein nez._

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Évidemment, personne n'allait lui répondre « Oui je suis là ». Ce serait très con. Il avança prudemment dans le peu de lumière que fournissait l'extérieur grâce à la porte.

Le bruit de métal se fracassant lui explosa les tympans alors qu'il se bouchait les oreilles. La porte venait de se fermer.

_Ou d'être fermée._

\- Oui, je suis là, lui fit savoir une voix teintée d'amusement.

Dans le noir, les yeux de Stiles s'agrandirent alors qu'il reconnaissait la voix. Comment n'aurait-il pas put ?

Comment n'avait-il pas deviné ?

Pourquoi ?

\- J'aime ton expression, ça te donne un air de lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. C'est… Si proche de la réalité.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où venait exactement la voix, les multiples craquements l'empêchaient de déterminer une position exacte.

\- Oh… Notre chaperon rouge national est perdue ? Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dut s'écarter du chemin. Cherche ma petite… Cherche où je suis. Avant que je trouve où tu es.

Dans le doute Stiles sorti son arme. Même s'il avait des doutes quant à son efficacité maintenant.

\- Joli revolver. Mais même avec un tel attirail, c'est mal de trainer dans ce genre d'endroits la nuit… Tu pourrais malencontreusement tomber sur… Je ne sais pas… Un loup ?

Comme si tout cela avait été mise en scène -ce dont Stiles ne doutait pas- les lumières de l'usine s'allumèrent mais Stiles ne voyait pas l'autre. Une main se posa sur son épaule et un « Bouh ! » fut glisser à son oreille ce qui le fit sursauter avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Peter.

\- Connard ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Oh moi ? Je traine, par-ci, par-là… Je m'occupe quoi. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire vois-tu ?

\- C'est toi la lettre ?

Peter haussa les sourcils avec un air interrogateur. Stiles commença à douter et à peine eut-il pensé qu'il pouvait se tromper de personne que l'expression d'incompréhension du loup laissa transpercer un sourire torve.

\- Bien sûr que c'est moi Stiles. Qui veux-tu que ce soit mis à part moi ? Qui aurait eu assez de cervelle pour monter un tel chef d'œuvre de stratégie mis part moi ? Ou toi ?

En disant cela Peter avait pris un peu de distance.

\- Et pose-moi ce revolver. Tu risquerais de te faire mal et c'est bien la dernière chose que nous souhaitons tous deux.

\- Pourquoi ?

Peter ne se départissait pas de son sourire, il s'accentuait presque.

\- Ravi que tu me poses la question. J'avais tellement envie d'exposer mon plan génial à ton petit cerveau humain pour enfin sentir l'odeur de ta défaite. Savais-tu qu'il y a un moyen de devenir beaucoup plus puissant sans pour autant se fatiguer et attendre patiemment ? Pour cela, il suffit d'avoir un bon bras droit et c'est exactement ce que je veux Stiles.

L'hyperactif eut un frisson, la façon dont Peter prononçait son surnom était extrêmement troublante maintenant, il le susurrait comme s'il appréciait quelque chose de savoureux.

_« Une victoire peut-être ? »_

\- Un bras droit en qui j'aurais toute confiance et qui ne me trahira jamais, continua le lycan.

-Et vous pensez vraiment, sérieusement, que je vais vous laisser me commander comme un bon petit toutou ?! Je suis encore maitre de mes actes jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! Et JAMAIS je ne laisserai quelqu'un m'asservir ! On peut me piétiner, m'insulter, me rouler dans la boue autant de fois qu'il est possible de le faire mais m'asservir ? Tu peux aller crever ! Mais vas-y intronise moi comme bras droit officiel sieur Peter ! Je ferais tout pour faire de ta vie un tel Enfer que même l'Enfer actuel ressemblera à une croisière cinq étoiles aux Caraïbes !

Stiles tenait Peter en joue même s'il avait conscience que tirer sur le loup-garou ne suffirait pas pour le tuer, il pouvait au moins le ralentir le temps de s'enfuir.

\- Aaaah Stiles… C'est ce qui est hilarant dans cette histoire, c'est que tu es déjà mon bras droit.

À ces mots, l'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire encore que ces conneries ?

\- Tu as beau avoir un flair hors du commun, tu n'as pas réussi à le remarquer. C'est tordant. Tu n'y a vu que du feu du début jusqu'à la fin. Oh et accuser Lydia ! Brillante idée ! Je dois dire que c'était facile de la monter contre toi quand on peut avoir un lien aussi intime qu'elle et moi avons. Et ce depuis si longtemps. Ça n'est venu à l'esprit de personne qu'elle pouvait avoir des séquelles autre que sa transformation ce soir-là… Un jour j'apprendrais peut-être à Scott les rouages des aptitudes d'un lycanthrope. Quoique ce serait du gâchis… Dire que j'ai été le seul à avoir conscience du potentiel que tu pouvais représenter.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Allons… Tu es sûr que tu n'en a pas la moindre idée ? Vraiment ?

Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir Peter.

\- Tu es mort.

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans le cerveau de Stiles, un long moment qui sembla pourtant être un court instant.

\- Je… Je suis…

Il baissa le regard pour vérifier s'il avait l'air comme d'habitude et ne trouva pas de différence avec son apparence.

\- Tu es mort. Pourquoi crois-tu que le Nogitsune t'as expulsé de ton corps ? Aaaah j'avais prévenu Scott qu'il y avait des risques dans cette technique…

En disant cela, Peter avait sorti ses griffes pour les montrer à Stiles. Pour lui dévoiler par les gestes quelle était la cause de son décès prématuré. C'était la technique de Peter qui consistait à enfoncer ses griffes dans le cou de quelqu'un, technique que ni Scott ni Derek ne maitrisaient et qui permettait à ce fou furieux de se taper l'incruste dans leur subconscient. Stiles pensait que c'est comme ça que Peter avait réussi à le détacher du Nogitsune et ce n'était pas faux au final. Mais pas juste de la manière dont il l'avait cru. Au lieu de rentrer dans sa tête pour le sauver, Peter l'avait tout simplement tué.

\- Je préviens toujours, continua Peter. Mais on ne m'écoute jamais. C'est bien dommage. C'était apparemment la « seule option »… Peter mima les guillemets avec une teinte d'ironie. À croire qu'il ne voulait pas te mordre. Risible n'est-ce pas ? Quand on sait qu'il n'a pas hésité à mordre Liam pour le sauver d'une chute mortelle.

Peter pris un instant pour inhaler les sensations multiples qui s'échappaient de l'hyperactif, appréciateur, avant de continuer.

\- Au départ, nous avions pensés que tu étais sauf dans ton corps et que mon indémodable « plantage de griffes » avait fonctionné. Mais ton énergie vitale décroissait doucement dans ta simili enveloppe corporelle maintenue dans une apparente vie par le Nogitsune. Oui, ce n'était qu'un composé de puissance qui avait suscité beaucoup de forces au Nogitsune. Un mélange majoritairement composé de son pouvoir. Son pouvoir mais aussi une infime partie du miens transmit par mes griffes par je-ne-sais quel procédé. De même pour ton âme maintenue dans ce substitut, elle y restait parce que le Nogitsune l'y maintenait. Il mettait toutes ses forces d'ailleurs. Mais maintenir une âme dans un pseudo-corps c'est épuisant et le Nogitsune faiblissait de secondes en secondes. Et tu en étais un bon indicateur, tu glissais doucement vers ta fin logique, ton âme tirée hors de notre monde.

Le loup se permit de ricaner.

\- Contre toutes attentes, un « miracle » eut lieu. Quand le Nogitsune a été vaincu et que ton vrai corps a disparu, ton âme a été expulsée du substitut sans pour autant quitter notre réalité. L'enveloppe que t'avait fait le renard continuait de fonctionner normalement avec les résidus de son pouvoirs alors que ton âme était partie on ne savait où et j'en ai déduit qu'il y avait toujours un lien entre les deux, même infime. Lydia m'a permis de retrouver ton âme et je l'ai 'cousue' à ce substitut corporel avec mon propre pouvoir.

Des frissons d'horreurs envahissaient par vagues successives Stiles qui continuait d'écouter ce que disait Peter. Poussé par une curiosité tordue il voulait comprendre. Comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Comprendre pourquoi Peter faisait ça. Comprendre et l'en empêcher.

\- Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant ne crois-tu pas ?

Stiles grimaça, comme s'il allait remercier Peter de vouloir l'utiliser… Parce que c'est dans cette tournure que Stiles l'entendait dans la bouche de Peter. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie que Scott avait pensé bien faire. Que son meilleur ami pensait toujours bien faire. Il devait en être convaincu.

\- C'est cocasse, tu continues de tourner toute ta haine vers moi. Aaah les jeunes. Et dire que ton 'meilleur ami' n'a pas hésité à envoyer ton père dans les bras de la Mort… Oh ? Tu ne savais pas ?

Le cœur de Stiles s'arrêta. Pourquoi avait-il continué de battre jusque-là n'avait aucune importance. Quand Peter avait commencé de parler son père, le monde n'avait plus eu d'importance.

\- De… De quoi tu parles Peter ? Qu'est ce qui arrive à mon père ?

\- Rien, enfin, il est en vie. Mais Dieu seul sait combien de temps… Pour l'instant il a une infirmière que tu ne connais que trop bien qui s'occupe de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Qu'est-ce que ce connard avait fait à son père ?! Qu'est-ce que Scott avait fait à son père ?! Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, comme il avait 'dormi' (il doutait de plus en plus de cette hypothèse) il n'avait pas pu voir son paternel. Et l'appel de Scott… « Ça fait des heures que j'essaye de te joindre ! Bordel Stiles où t'es ?! ». Et s'il l'avait appelé pour le prévenir ? Pour lui dire que son père était à l'hôpital ? Qu'il avait merdé ?

Stiles avait du mal à croire Peter mais les événements le poussaient à être plus qu'attentif… Il devait se méfier, Peter étant un manipulateur, peut-être que son père n'avait rien. Il l'espérait.

\- Ça n'a que trop peu d'importance. Tu ne t'en souviendras pas de toutes manières. À quoi bon ?

Stiles ne comprenait rien. Enfin si, il avait assimilé le fait qu'il serait mort mais toujours présent matériellement, cela grâce au Nogitsune, Peter et Lydia. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était les innombrables sous-entendus que faisait Peter.

\- Et pourquoi je ne m'en souviendrais pas ?

\- Tu gagnes du temps dans le vide mais je t'accorde quand même la réponse. Certainement parce que j'adore voir ton visage se décomposer.

Un _« Connard pervers »_ résonna dans la tête de Stiles et ce dernier ne pouvait être que d'accord avec.

\- Vois-tu, si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour être tranquille. La dernière étape a été finalisée hier et je suis heureux de t'annoncer que j'ai réussi. Vois-tu, quand le Nogitsune et toi vous êtes divisés, il a utilisé une partie de mon pouvoir pour former ton corps avec mes souvenirs et par extension ceux de Lydia. Le résultat est d'ailleurs très réaliste et me bluff à chaque fois mais peu importe là encore.

Il fit un mouvement de la main comme pour faire partir une nuisance.

\- Après avoir créé ce substitut donc, il a laissé un peu de son pouvoir à la fois à ce corps mais aussi à ton âme pour que cette dernière soit maintenue dans ton enveloppe actuelle. Le but ultime étant que vous gardiez un lien si jamais il venait à perdre, comme une issue de secours. Mais il a été détruit purement et simplement. Dissociant ce corps concentré de pouvoir et ton âme maintenus par sa force de manière continue et en temps réel.

Pour l'instant Stiles comprenait à peu prés. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cela expliquait qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de tout ça mais il voulait absolument entendre ces explications et le temps gagné lui permettait de réfléchir à comment se barrer vite et loin de cet immense merdier. Pour aller prévenir Scott, Chris, Isaac, Derek, n'importe qui !

\- Alors j'ai cherché, pendant deux mois, comment ramener ton âme et donc la puissance surnaturelle qui la gardait dans notre espace-temps. Je comptais ensuite te tuer pour récupérer la totalité de ton potentiel énorme hérité du Nogitsune chose que je savais possible depuis longtemps sans pour autant le faire savoir à Derek ou Scott. Mais j'ai trouvé un meilleur plan quand j'ai pu raccrocher ton âme à ce substitut avec mon propre pouvoir grâce aux résidus utilisé pour former ton corps. Mais pour mettre mon stratagème en route, il m'a fallu du temps, de la patience et des recherches. Dans le seul et unique but de briser ton esprit afin de totalement me l'accaparer.

Stiles commençait à voir où voulait en venir le lycan et ça ne lui plaisait que très peu.

\- Je t'ai brisé Stiles. Je t'ai fendillé de toutes parts, insinuant mon emprise un peu plus profondément dans chacune des fissures méticuleusement creusées. J'ai mis du temps pour mettre en action ce plan. Du temps et des moyens. Tes douleurs psychiques, tes traumatismes, la douleur elle-même que j'ai pu réguler à ma guise. Chaque fois que tu souffrais, de quelque manière que ce soit, j'étais là. J'étais là et j'affermissais mon pouvoir sur toi. Jour après jour depuis ton réveil j'ai pu te contrôler de plus en plus longtemps. Au départ quelques secondes, m'offrant l'opportunité d'articuler ta mémoire en ma faveur. Puis quelques minutes volées que j'utilisais pour embrouiller tes souvenirs un peu plus, quelques heures ensuite qui me permettaient de…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Stiles essayait déjà de digérer tout ce qu'il apprenait. Évidemment, toute cette merde ne pouvait pas seulement être l'œuvre d'un mauvais karma. Si Peter y avait mis son grain de sel, tout devenait un peu plus vraisemblable… Quoique la situation était surtout surréaliste.

\- Mon seul imprévu fut encore et toujours mon crétin de neveu. S'énamouracher comme ça ! Aussi vite ! J'ai bien cru que Derek ferait tout capoter hier.

L'expression de pure haine qui se peignait sur les traits de son vis-à-vis commencèrent à effrayer Stiles. Sa tête commençait à monter scénario catastrophe sur scénarios catastrophe à une vitesse tellement phénoménale qu'il était possible qu'il aille plus vite que la lumière.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Ne recevant pas de réponse, l'hyperactif commença à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise terrifié à l'idée même de poser une simple question.

\- Peter… Où… Où est Derek ?

Peter souffla avant de tourner le dos à l'humain pour faire quelques pas et s'installer sur la seule chaise présente.

\- J'en ai assez de tes questions.

\- Peter, c'est la dernière question… Dis-moi, où est Derek… ?

\- Là où il aurait dut être depuis quelques années, six-pieds sous terre.

Stiles ferma les yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Il allait se réveiller dans son lit, encore une fois. Il allait-

\- Et il est si idiot qu'il va me donner ce que je souhaite. Pour finaliser mon plan. J'avais pensé à prendre Scott mais je suis certain que mon cher neveu fera plus que l'affaire. Tu ne t'en rappelle pas mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais te rendre ce souvenir. Je voulais avoir toute la tranquillité possible pour admirer sous toutes les coutures ton âme se briser en mille morceaux. Pour que ma victoire soit écrasante et savoureuse.

Peter croisa les jambes sur sa chaise.

\- Je dois avouer que l'emprise que j'ai sur toi est déjà puissante. Tu es mort de bien des façons et pourtant je peux toujours te faire subir les sensations les plus horribles en continuant de faire fonctionner ton corps. Tu es une marionnette sur laquelle j'ai greffé une âme que je vais bientôt totalement contrôler.

Les doigts de Peter claquèrent et un souvenir explosa dans la tête de Stiles. Les yeux grands ouverts il le revivait comme s'il y était.

_Derek venait de parler, ils étaient dans sa chambre, quelques heures… Non, hier serait plus juste._

_\- « Calmer une de tes crises » ? releva Stiles._

_\- Oui, dans le vestiaire. Tu ne-_

_Comment Peter était arrivé dans sa chambre était un mystère, peut-être qu'il était là depuis longtemps. Peut-être même qu'il avait toujours été là, tapi dans l'ombre comme le fou qu'il était. Dès qu'il s'était montré, un silence de plomb s'était installé. Peter lui avait lancé un regard et tout sentiment avait disparu de son cœur, son cerveau vidé du moindre souvenir. Les seules choses qu'il savait concernaient Peter et cela se résumait en cinq règles._

_1 : Obéir à Peter._

_2 : Tout ce qui n'est pas Peter ne mérite pas d'attention._

_3 : Ceux qui parlent à « Je » et qui ne sont pas Peter ne mérite pas de réponse de « Je » sauf si Peter donne son accord._

_4 : « Je » n'a aucune autre raison de vivre que celle d'obéir à Peter._

_5 : « Je » saura quand Peter lui parle car il utilisera le mot « Stiles »._

_L'existence de Derek et de tous ses amis venait simplement d'être voilée. Son cerveau voyait des traits qu'en temps normal il aurait associé à Derek Hale mais qui n'avait plus de sens maintenant. Si ce n'est que le maintenant inconnu n'était pas Peter._

_Il regardait donc parler Peter et un inconnu sans n'avoir ni envie ni besoin de les déranger. L'adolescent arrivait à voir les traits de l'homme le plus proche de lui mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le reconnaitre. Le seul qu'il connaissait dans cette chambre, c'était Peter._

_Seulement et uniquement Peter._

_La main de ce dernier se posa sur l'épaule de l'inconnu qui sorti ses griffes, prêt au combat._

_\- Peter ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la chambre de #### ? Et pourquoi je ne t'ai pas senti ?_

_De qui parlaient-ils ? se demanda l'humain. La chambre de quoi ? De qui ? Le mot n'arrivait pas à se faire une place dans son cerveau._

_Il ne devait pas avoir d'importance._

_\- Je le surveille cher neveu. Je le surveille. Depuis un bon moment. N'est-ce pas Stiles ?_

_L'interpelé hocha la tête. Peter lui avait posé un type précis de question. Il avait conscience que la réponse à donner devait être une affirmation. Parce que c'était non pas un avis mais un appuie que cherchait Peter._

_\- #### tu… tu savais ?_

_Quand il comprit que l'inconnu s'adressait à lui, il ne répondit pas, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas, sa bouche restait obstinément fermée et il ne souhaitait pas s'exprimer. Il ne parlait pas aux inconnus. Il ne répondait qu'à Peter. Peter était le seul à qui il pouvait répondre s'il lui posait une question._

_\- #### ?!_

_L'inconnu voulut le toucher mais il esquiva le contact. L'idée qu'un inconnu n'étant pas Peter le touche le rebutais profondément._

_\- Peter ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!_

_Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre le pointait du doigt. Il le trouvait presque idiot à faire ça. C'était d'une impolitesse de pointer les gens du doigt ! Peter détestait les gens impolis ! Comment pouvait-il accepter la présence de quelqu'un d'aussi peu respectueux des normes d'usages ?!_

_\- Moi ? Mais rien mon cher ####, pourquoi je ferais quelque chose à cet adolescent ? Je n'ai aucune raison de faire quoique ce soit. N'est-ce pas Stiles ?_

_L'hyperactif secoua la tête et remarqua que le regard de Peter voyageait de lui à l'inconnu et Stiles reconnu la demande implicite. Il tourna la tête vers l'autre homme, plongeant dans des yeux verts qui ne lui disaient absolument rien._

_\- Il ne m'a rien fait. Je vais bien. Laisse-moi tranquille._

_-Enfin Stiles ! Ne sois pas si catégorique ! C'est une si gentille personne, pouffa Peter._

_\- Mais bordel c'est quoi ce délire ?! Connard ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Je vais te buter !_

_L'inconnu menaçait Peter._

_L'inconnu osait menacer Peter ?_

_\- Allons ####. Tu devrais te contrôler un petit peu. Sinon je vais devoir employer la manière forte._

_\- Ah ? Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur ?_

_\- Moi ? Oh non. Stiles, occupes-toi de lui. Amuse-toi. Laisse parler ta colère. Je vais me faire un café pendant ce temps._

_Peter avait marqué un arrêt dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre laissant l'inconnu dans l'incompréhension la plus totale._

_\- Évite de faire ça dans la chambre, tu vas encore mettre des heures à nettoyer._

_Peter s'en alla et la vue de Stiles se brouilla un instant avant qu'il ne soit pris d'une fureur sans bornes et ne se jette sur l'inconnu, les faisant passer par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre. Des morceaux de verre brisé se plantèrent dans sa peau tandis que d'autre laissaient des estafilades sanglantes._

_La douleur n'avait plus aucune raison d'être. Seul l'ordre de Peter en avait._

_Ses blessures ne restèrent pas longtemps, son enveloppe étant composée de la puissance d'un Nogitsune et d'une part de Peter, il n'était ni vraiment vivant, ni vraiment mort. Il était plus un robot humanoïde copiant à la perfection un corps humain. Dans les moindres détails._

_Ils atterrirent au sol et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Stiles se mette à le ruer de coups, mais alors qu'il frappait, mordait, griffait plus fort, plus vite, l'autre essayait de se défendre mais pas assez fort. Des petits coups comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal. Rien de mortel donc._

_Rien qui pouvait l'arrêter._

_\- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal !_

_L'autre semblait l'implorer. Pourquoi faire ? Pensait-il une seule seconde obtenir la moindre indulgence de sa part ?_

_Quand l'autre laissa une ouverture, Stiles s'y engouffra, collant son corps à celui de l'inconnu pour serrer son cou en le soulevant, surprenant l'autre par sa force. Il resserrait l'étau que formaient ses doigts, coupant l'arrivée d'air aux poumons de l'autre. Doucement mais surement, l'oxygène commençait à manquer et pour se défaire de sa prise_

_\- St… Iles… Arr…Ête… S'il… Te… Plait…_

_Quelque chose germa dans son esprit mais Stiles n'en avait cure. Les pensées en tant que tel n'avaient de sens que si elle avait pour but d'être bénéfique à Peter._

_En sentant que l'inconnu faiblissait trop rapidement, il relâcha son emprise sur son cou, lui laissant le temps de récupérer comme il pouvait avant de serrer de nouveau. Les gestes de l'inconnu devinrent désespérés, violents._

_Il finit par réussir à le frapper._

_Fort._

_Très fort._

_Stiles fut envoyé au sol alors qu'un craquement sinistre implosait dans ses tympans._

_Il sentit les os de son crâne se fendre alors que sa nuque était pliée dans un drôle d'angle._

_L'inconnu se rua sur lui, la mine inquiète._

_\- #### ?! Bon Dieu #### ! Tout va bien ?! Oh non ! Non ! Ça ne se peut pas ! Pas ça ! Je ne voulais pas ! #### !_

_Position de faiblesse, Stiles ne réfléchit pas et se redressa rapidement, remettant sa tête en place dans un mouvement d'épaule avant d'enfoncer sa main dans la poitrine de l'inconnu. Il ne ressentait plus la souffrance. Il pouvait juste l'entendre ou la faire subir à autrui. Deux yeux verts grands ouverts le scrutaient avec horreur alors qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts contre son cœur pulsant, dégageant chair et nerfs comme s'il n'existait pas._

_Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas de mots, pas de sang, pas de mouvement. Son avant-bras devenu immatériel en partie dans le torse de cet homme. Il avait envie de le faire souffrir. Non._

_C'était faux._

_Peter voulait le voir souffrir._

_Mais du coup, par extension, lui aussi._

_Peter lui avait montré comment se servir de ses capacités pour faire souffrir correctement quelqu'un._

_Il amena ses doigts contre une artère et la traversa avant de rendre à cette partie de sa main toute sa consistance, bouchant par ce fait l'artère. Il devinait la douce nécrose envahissant les tissus qui se régénéraient ensuite._

_Mais moins vite._

_L'inconnu commençait à trembler alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue._

_\- Je… Je t'aime ####._

_Les yeux de Stiles se fermèrent. Une dernière supplique inutile. Pourtant…_

_Et pourtant…_

_Il relâcha l'inconnu qui le dévisageait avec une lueur d'espoir à travers des yeux humides._

_Quelques secondes plus tard sa main transperçait de part et d'autre la poitrine de l'autre._

_L'espoir laissant place à l'horreur alors que Stiles ramenait sa main vers lui, entrainant le corps de l'homme avec._

_Dans un bruit de succion humide il extirpa son bras ensanglanté._

_Le corps de l'inconnu tomba au sol où se formait une mare de sang._

_Son visage tourné vers le ciel Stiles pouvait y lire un mélange de douleur et de tristesse._

_Stiles retourna voir Peter, laissant le sang perler le long de son avant-bras et des gouttes carmin tomber sur son chemin._

_Il retrouva Peter dans la cuisine, assis sur une chaise haute, un café devant lui._

_-Tu vas me nettoyer tout ça et cacher son corps. Compris ?_

_\- Oui._

Il revint à la réalité et une onde d'énergie l'écrasa au sol. Ou étais-ce lui qui s'écrasait par terre par la seule volonté de Peter ? Impossible de savoir

Sa tête heurta le sol avec violence. Un gout métallique envahit sa bouche. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, comme si on lui enfonçait des vis dans le crâne avec une perceuse. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient exploser. Des doigts immatériels glissaient sur la peau de son cou avant de le serrer. La poitrine écrasée par un poids invisible, il avait du mal à respirer, comme plongée dans l'eau.

Comme s'il expirait pour la dernière fois.

Un frisson glaçant remonta le long de son échine alors qu'il essaya de se défaire de son étau invisible, quémandant de l'oxygène. Il ressemblait à un poisson qu'on avait arraché à la mer.

Il essayait de se remémorer la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Morell sur la noyade. Mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à assimiler, c'était que ses poumons se vidaient doucement mais surement.

Son esprit envahi du souvenir du visage de Derek expirant son dernier souffle sous ses coups.

Il souffrait, les yeux grands ouverts dirigés vers un Peter aux bras croisés toujours sur sa chaine, appréciant le spectacle.

\- Alors Stiles ?

Il ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à répondre.

\- J'aime voir ce désespoir en toi. Tu vois ? Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me salir les mains, tu as massacré un loup-garou de naissance avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Il me reste une toute dernière chose à te faire vivre pour être sûr que tu seras totalement sous mon contrôle.

Si lentement.

Et en même temps trop rapidement.

\- Tu vois, il y a une autre chose qui est génial avec ton corps, en plus que ton âme y soit greffée, c'est que je peux en contrôler les sensations et même la guérison. Et t'empêcher de disparaitre. Mais je peux aussi te tuer, de pleins de façons différentes, sans te perdre. Maintenant qu'il y a ton âme dans ce corps pour le faire bouger et pour me servir, il me suffit de la rendre vide. De détruire ce qui fait de toi Stiles Stilinski. Tu vois où je veux en venir n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, Stiles voyait très bien.

Trop bien.

C'est ce qu'avait essayé de faire le Nogitsune sans y arriver. En fait, le démon avait juste entamé largement le travail.

Stiles savait ce qui allait lui arriver, il allait se faire emprisonner dans son subconscient. Mais cette fois, il n'y aurait personne pour l'en sortir. Personne pour le sauver. Personne pour l'en extirper. Il sera dans cette cage psychique jusqu'à ce que Peter en ai assez de lui et le réduise en cendres.

Et il verra. Tout. Tout ce que Peter lui fera faire, il le verra, il le sentira. Il hurlera peut-être.

\- Prêt ? demanda-t-il en laissant un rictus moqueur apparaitre.

Stiles aurait bien répondu que 'non pas vraiment' mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire c'était se tortiller un peu plus pour s'échapper d'une prise invisible. Il sentait des mains qu'il ne pouvait pas discerner essayer de l'attraper. Tirant sur sa peau comme s'il n'avait plus d'habit. L'entrainant dans les abysses.

Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça.

Peut-être qu'il méritait ça.

Pour tout le mal dont il avait été la cause.

C'était de sa faute.

Il se méfiait de Peter pourtant.

Il aurait dû être plus vigilant.

Ils avaient perdu.

Et ce, certainement à la seconde même où il s'était réveillé dans ce lit d'hôpital.

**Si seulement tout pouvait être différent.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je demande pas si quelqu'un a aimé... Je sais même pas pourquoi j'oserai demander, ce chapitre est horrible x'D
> 
> Voilà… Derek est… Mort. Ne me tuez pas ! Cette fanfiction est loiiiiiin d'être finie ! Très loin même. Mais voilà, le grand méchant c'est lui, c'est Peter (encore et toujours lui!). Certains avaient trouvé, d'autres non. J'ai tout fait pour qu'on ne pense pas à lui. En faisant une rétrospective, je me rends compte que vous avez lu environ 50 000 mots et qu'au final, tout ce temps, les souvenirs de Stiles étaient en parties modifiés.
> 
> Mais ne vous en faites pas ! La partie est loin d'être gagnée pour Peter, il y a -toujours- des zones d'ombres, des retournements de situations inattendus. Par exemple, Peter avait beau manipuler la mémoire de Stiles, il n'arrivait pas à en effacer ses sentiments pour Derek… Yep, ceci est une piste. M'enfin, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je me sentirai capable de faire la suite… Je tremblais rien que de poster ce chapitre...
> 
> Dans tous les cas, on va sortir du point de vue de Stiles pour se rapprocher des autres personnages.
> 
> Et on va savoir quel était le contenu de la vidéo ! (Ouais… encore un passage déjà dans ma tête que je vais peiner à mettre par écrit…)
> 
> J'avoue, je me suis largement amusée à placer le titre de cette histoire, à la modifier en fonction de l'état d'esprit de notre hyperactif préféré... J'ai la sensation d'être une énorme sadique... T^T


	9. The Best Friend ?

Il ne pouvait stopper ses jambes qui tressautaient sous l’impatience. Son portable absent de messages il se rongeait les sangs. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cet appel ? Il avait envie de rejoindre Stiles mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait qu’être ici et tourner en rond.

Il fallait qu’il se tienne au courant des nouvelles que pouvaient lui apporter les médecins d’une minute à l’autre.

Il détestait plus que tout être coincé.

Il avait demandé à Isaac d’aller le chercher à sa place.

Il faisait ça pour lui.

C’est ce que Stiles aurait voulu.

Qu’il reste auprès de lui.

Peut-être jusqu’à la fin s’il le fallait.

Scott se rassit avant de rentrer sa tête dans ses bras las et parfaitement impuissant.

…

**Fin de la première semaine de coma.**

L’attente était insupportable et une impatience le poussant à se révolter grossissait en lui. Il se sentait comme Stiles, il avait envie de bouger, de parler, d’exprimer tout ce qu’il ressentait. Les murs bleus passé déprimants commençaient à tellement l’agacer qu’il avait envie de les exploser avec ses poings, de sentir sa peau se régénérer sous la violence de ses coups contres toutes les surfaces à portée.

Mais là, dans cette chambre trop vide pour lui, il y avait une chose qui comptait plus pour lui que tout et n’importe quoi. Quelqu’un serait même plus juste.

Il redécouvrait les traits de Stiles comme s’il ne l’avait jamais regardé auparavant. Si calme, si paisible, si faux. Stiles n’était jamais calme, jamais paisible. Stiles était l’effervescence même. Stiles était tout ce qui avait rendu son existence plus vivante. Ses propos sans sens qui le rendait peut-être un peu marginal mais qui faisait de lui une personne si unique que si quelqu’un arrivait à en faire un autre comme lui, Stiles finirait quand même par se différencier. Scott ne saurait pas comment mais Stiles aurait réussi.

Stiles réussissait toujours à le surprendre. Même après tant d’années à ses côtés. Même après tant d’aventures.

Scott s’était souvent dit qu’il aurait dut se montrer au shérif. Qu’il aurait dut avouer qu’il était avec Stiles. Il aurait dut réfléchir ! Il s’en voulait tellement !

C’est pour ça qu’il voulait absolument sauver tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami le voit comme une créature surnaturelle. Non. Lui il voulait que Stiles et lui restent les mêmes potes toujours et à jamais. Des frères envers et contre tout. Il voulait que Stiles le vois comme un être humain avant d’être un loup-garou.

Il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier pour donner raison aux légendes qui dépeignaient un tableau effrayant des lycanthropes. Il voulait être l’exception !

Il voulait être celui qui pourrait encaisser les coups pour les autres. Mais il était juste un idiot qui brassait de l’air et ratait tout ce qu’il entreprenait. Il n’était pas un géni comme Lydia ou un bon combattant comme Derek ou un enquêteur né comme Stiles. Non, lui il n’avait que son faible pouvoir et sa détermination à préserver la vie des gens qui lui étaient chères. Il n’avait que ça et ce n’était clairement pas suffisant.

La preuve en était qu’il n’avait pas pu sauver Allison. Il ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois c’est vrai, mais il aurait dut prendre le temps de réfléchir à un meilleur plan, de prévenir plus de personnes. De s’organiser en somme.

Au moins ils avaient vaincu le Nogitsune.

Mais depuis lors, Stiles était dans le coma.

Un coma étrange. Il avait hurlé de joie en voyant son meilleur ami se lever. Mais il avait vite déchanté en comprenant que Stiles n’était pas conscient de ce qu’il faisait.  Il avait fait appel à contrecœur à Noshiko et ses quelques Onis récupérés pour vérifier que Stiles n’était pas possédé par le démon qu’ils avaient si durement vaincu. Noshiko lui avait assuré que tant que le tatouage inversé restait derrière l’oreille de Stiles, ce serait une valeur sûre à laquelle ils pouvaient se référer aveuglément. Les Onis ne se trompaient jamais.

Dans le doute, Scott avait réussi à convaincre Chris, Isaac et Ethan de se relayer à la surveillance de Stiles… On n’était jamais trop prudent. Surtout que vu l’état dans lequel il avait vu son meilleur ami juste après que Peter ait réussi à expulser le Nogitsune de son frère, il ne voulait pas lui infliger une autre torture comme celle-là. Celle de voir ses amis tomber devant lui sans ne pouvoir rien faire. Stiles en avait assez fait, il avait assez souffert.

L’alpha glissa sa main dans celle de son frère. Il avait déjà perdu Allison, une des lumières de sa vie. Une des trois lumières de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas en perdre une autre à cause d’un Nogitsune. Il ne voulait plus jamais perdre personne.

\- Je ferais tout pour te sauver Stiles.

Il lui avait déjà dit une fois, quand ils avaient cru que Stiles développait la même maladie que sa mère. Scott lui avait promis, s’il fallait, il le mordrait. S’il fallait, Scott serait capable de tuer. S’il fallait, quoique cela soit, il le ferait. Même si Stiles le refusait, il ferait tout pour le garder en vie. Il était même prêt à en payer de la sienne.

…

**Milieu de la deuxième semaine de coma.**

Scott surveillait Peter évoluant autour du lit de son meilleur ami. Il n’y avait qu’une seule raison qui le laissait faire cela : Peter en savait bien plus que n’importe qui sur ce genre de cas. Deaton avait des lacunes sur certaines créatures et les cas de post-possession de Nogitsune n’étant pas courantes voir  sans précédentes, Deaton était aussi largué que les autres.

Noshiko elle ne s’était jamais intéressée à autre chose que détruire cette erreur qui avait volé l’apparence de son défunt amour. Elle avait tué par le sabre l’homme qu’elle aimait mais ce satané démon avait tout simplement fui l’enveloppe sous la forme d’une pitoyable mouche. Et vu la haine que Scott avait décelé dans les yeux de la mère de Kira, il savait qu’elle n’aurait pas hésité à tuer Stiles dans l’optique de détruire le Nogitsune.

Peter lui était différent sur ce point qu’il était le seul à savoir comment sortir quelqu’un de son subconscient. Il l’avait déjà fait, c’est comme ça qu’il avait provoqué le dédoublement de Stiles. Alors Scott avait accepté son aide dans l’espoir de retrouver rapidement son meilleur ami.

À ses côtés se tenait Derek, il avait insisté pour être présent et Scott avait remarqué l’apparent stress qui le faisait aller-et-venir dans la chambre. L’alpha était heureux de le voir ici, même si les conditions n’étaient pas vraiment propices à la discussion, la présence de Derek suffisait.

Scott avait mis du temps à comprendre. Ce n’était pas vraiment de sa faute s’il avait eu d’autres choses à penser mais cela n’empêchait qu’il avait fini par comprendre la relation complexe qu’entretenaient Derek et Stiles sans en avoir conscience. Ils s’attiraient malgré tout ce qu’ils faisaient pour se repousser l’un l’autre. Ils s’envoyaient des vacheries à la tronche à longueur de temps mais elles cachaient un petit « Regardes-moi ! J’existe ! » tellement adorable.

C’est certainement pour ça que Derek était ici. Il ne supportait pas l’idée de laisser son oncle être trop près de Stiles.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de Lydia, déclara simplement Peter.

Scott ne savait pas pourquoi mais en tout cas, ça l’arrangeait, il faisait confiance à Lydia. Elle était dans sa meute, elle ne le trahirait pas comme Peter pourrait le faire pour une raison X ou Y qui ferait sens dans son cerveau malade.

…

**Cinquième semaine de coma.**

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis la dernière fois et pas d’améliorations. Scott passait ses journées à l’hôpital, silencieux. Il essayait de comprendre les murmures étranges de Stiles. Cela avait commencé depuis environ quatre jours. L’hyperactif ne s’était pas réveillé et continuait de se déplacer en dormant comme un somnambule. Il avait même fini par manger. Mais il ne se réveillait pas. Et c’était mis à parler à un niveau si bas que même lui avec ses oreilles de loup-garou, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Peut-être que Peter et Lydia étaient sur la bonne voie ?

La banshee ne lui disait rien mais il sentait qu’elle mentait quand elle soufflait un « Je ne comprends pas ce que chuchote Stiles ». Si elle ne voulait pas lui dire, à lui, son alpha, c’est certainement qu’elle ne voulait pas le déprimer plus qu’il ne l’est déjà. L’alpha soupira. "Sur la bonne voie" ? À qui voulait-il faire croire ça ? Voir son frère être comme ça, un zombie aux yeux clos, c’était à des années lumières de la "Bonne voie".

\- Scott ?

L’interpellé releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec le shérif Stilinski. Il avait l’air d’avoir encore mal dormi. Comme tout le monde depuis cinq semaines.

\- Shérif

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait aujourd’hui ? Demanda le shérif et se rapprochant de son fils n’osant pas le toucher comme s’il avait peur de le briser.

Scott commença à énumérer tout ce qu’avait réalisé Stiles aujourd’hui. Toutes les fois où il s’était levé, où il avait parlé. Ne serait-ce qu’un moindre mouvement ou murmure il s’en souvenait à la perfection, guettant un infime signe de réveil chez son meilleur ami. Le shérif l’entendait mais ne l’écoutait pas, absorbé par la vue de son fils alité. Scott n’en fut pas vexé et continua de lister dans le vide les actions de l’hyperactif.

\- Et vous ? Voulut savoir Scott.

En réalité, ce qu’avait fait le shérif, l’alpha n’en avait rien à faire et de toutes évidences, John avait depuis longtemps cessé de faire attention à lui, des larmes silencieuses mouillant les poches violacées sous les prunelles perdues du shérif.

Alors, le loup-garou recommença de donner sa liste à haute-voix. Sachant parfaitement que c’était pour essayer de donner un peu de vie dans cette chambre qui lui semblait horriblement morte.

Il fallait que Peter et Lydia réussissent.

…

**Fin de la septième semaine, samedi.**

Scott était encore là, comme toutes les semaines précédentes. Il venait de passer la majeure partie de ses vacances au chevet de son meilleur ami et maintenant que les cours avaient repris il se devait d’aller un peu plus au lycée. Les élèves posaient des questions sur Stiles et même si ils essayaient de leur faire comprendre que la personne ayant tué beaucoup de personne à l’hôpital n’était pas le fils du shérif, les rumeurs étaient dures à vaincre.

Scott craignait que lorsque Stiles se réveille il souffre du regard des autres.

\- T’en fais pas, je vais te protéger Stiles. Je vais te protéger d’eux. Tu peux compter sur moi. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Alors reviens… Reviens… Moi j’ai besoin de toi. J’ai besoin de ta présence à mes côtés. Sans toi je suis perdu. Sans toi je ne suis plus un alpha parce que c’est toi qui me recadre, qui me pousse dans mes retranchements. Stiles… Reviens… Je ferais tout pour de nouveau t’entendre me dire que je suis con. Je ferais même exprès d’avoir l’air con pour que tu me l’envoie à la tronche, comme avant.

Une voix furibonde explosa dans le couloir et Scott n’eut pas besoin de tendre l’oreille pour savoir de qui elle venait mais il leva tout de même le nez.

\- Sept semaines ! Sept semaines et vous me servez la même excuse  chacune de mes visites « On ne peut rien faire monsieur Stilinski » ! Arrêtez de me dire ça et dites-moi plutôt ce que vous avez fait comme tests pour le ramener ! À part vos ratez habituels ! Incap-

\- JOHN !

Scott soupira de soulagement, sa mère venait de stopper le shérif qui faisait peine à sentir, mélancolique et au bord d’une dépression lui bouffant la santé, le shérif avait perdu beaucoup de poids et semblait se tuer au travail quand il ne se perdait pas dans une attente continue. Elle était en train de le calmer et Scott posa ses yeux sur Stiles, toujours absent.

\- Ton père t’attend Stiles… On t’attend tous. Tu sais, pendant que tu dormais, on s’est débrouillé pour que la meute soit plus… Officielle on va dire… Maintenant on fait part de nos actions à ton père et il nous arrive de faire quelques  descentes avec lui et Parrish. Tu connais Parrish ? C’est un gars bien… Bon il a l’air de bien trop apprécier Lydia pour que tu puisses l’accepter mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ton amour pour Lydia a changé hein ? Et que Malia… Mec… Malia… Tu ne peux pas le faire comprendre clairement que tu veux un Hale ? Il fallait que tu jettes dans les bras de la fille de Peter… T’en rates pas une… Je ne l’ai pas dit à Derek mais toi tu devras.

Scott s’arrêta un instant pour respirer. Il n’avait plus l‘habitude de parler. Il ne le faisait presque plus. C’était dur maintenant.

\- Tu manques à Derek Stiles. Tu lui manque atrocement… Je te jure j’ai jamais vu un mec changé autant… il me harcèle de messages pour savoir comment tu vas. Et moi je me sens mal de lui dire « rien de neuf ». Il fait partie de ma meute maintenant. Juste pour toi. Juste parce que tu en fais partie il a voulu venir. Mec… Comment ça s’est produit j’en ai aucune idée mais si t’es une des plus belles choses qui me soit arrivé, pour lui, t’es un ange tombé du ciel pour le sauver de sa propre perte. Je le vois dans ses yeux… Mec tu devrais voir ça… Il n’a même plus les yeux bleus…

Scott se remémora ce jour où il s’était rendu au loft pour parler directement à Derek, pour le soutenir et il était tombé sur un homme qui n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même, recroquevillé dans son lit, tenant fermement entre ses doigts un morceau de tissus arraché qui devait appartenir à Stiles. La scène aurait pu faire rie mais le cœur n’y était pas. Scott l’avait appelé pour le réveillé et la seule chose qu’avait fait le loup, c’était de hurler le prénom de son frère les yeux grands ouverts, lumineux, son pouvoir activé et empoisonné par son état psychique.

\- Je les aient vu, il le savait déjà, il m’a expliqué que quand un loup ne peux rester aux côtés de son compagnon, son apparence physique en subissait les répercutions. Ses yeux sont devenus blancs… Deux spots blancs t’imagines ? Stiles son loup… Il pense que tu es mort. C’est la façon dont les loups font le deuil de leur compagnon. Mais son loup se trompe hein ? T’es pas mort… T’es pas mort Stiles… T’es là… Tu respires… Pitié Stiles… Fais-le… Pour tous ceux qui t’attendent ici… Reviens parmi nous…

Il avait conscient que c’était une sorte de marchandage. Oui et même s’il s’en voulait, les mots dépassaient totalement sa pensée, le besoin de retrouver son ami pourtant allongé à ses côtés était tellement fort qu’il utilisait sa dernière carte, la culpabilité. Il voulait indirectement que Stiles se sente coupable et revienne, pour lui tapoter l’épaule et lui souffler un « Hey mec je suis là, tout va bien ». Mais il ne tapotait pas son épaule.

Il dormait.

Scott l’espérait vraiment.

…

**Huitième semaine. (Réveil) vendredi**

C’est à 16h40 ce vendredi qu’il lui sembla que sa vie prenait un tournant.

« Il va se réveiller. Dans une vingtaine de minutes normalement. Il vaudrait mieux que toute la meute soit là… Scott… Je ne sais pas si nous avons ramené Stiles mais en tout cas, il va se réveiller. Il-Il faut que tout le monde soit là. Peter va rentrer chez lui, il est exténué et doute que Stiles veuille voir sa tête à son réveil. Même si c’est lui en parti qui l’a sauvé… »

Les mots de Lydia à l’autre bout du téléphone lui avaient redonné espoir ! Enfin ! Après huit longues semaines d’attente, Stiles revenait parmi eux ! À l’entente de la nouvelle, il était proche de pleurer, lui qui ne le faisait qu’en de rares occasions. Mais là, c’était trop, tout simplement trop.

Comment il arriva aussi vite à l’hôpital fut un mystère. Il salua Chris, Lydia et Isaac déjà présents, ne restant pas plus longtemps dans le couloir il pénétra dans la chambre qu’il trouva de nouveau lumineuse. Il senti la bande se compléter au compte-goutte et remarqua l’absence de Derek bien qu’il n’en fit pas cas. Derek et Stiles avaient beau être attiré l’un par l’autre, aucun des deux n’assumait se fait et chacun se voilait la face en se confortant dans l’idée que l’autre le détestait.

 Il s’installa sur le lit, juste à côté de son frère, paisiblement endormi. Puis, il remarqua ce changement infime dans la respiration de Stiles. C’était presque inaudible mais ce n’était jamais arrivé jusqu’ici. Un instant il eut même peur quand son meilleur ami cessa une seconde de respirer. Il était comme une bombe, près à exploser et ceux de plus en plus au fil des secondes qui semblait être chacune une petite éternité.

Les yeux de Stiles s’entrouvrirent avant de se refermer dans un râle étouffé et il ne tint plus. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps ! Se rongeant les ongles, les doigts, les sangs tout entier, sentant une peur immuable grandir, chaque jours un peu plus.

\- Stiles!

C’était plus qu’un appelle c’était une exclamation de joie pure. Et c’est avec un bonheur sans bornes qu’il plongea son regard dans deux yeux mielleux qui avait visiblement du mal à rester ouverts. Il rayonnait tout simplement, heureux comme jamais auparavant.

\- T’es réveillé !

De l’autre côté, il entendait leurs amis s’exciter un peu plus, l’écoutant certainement parler à travers la mince cloison. Il tourna son visage vers la porte, quittant des yeux son meilleur ami une toute petite seconde, histoire de calmer le début d’émeute de l’autre côté.

\- Eh les gars! Il est réveillé!

Il se sentait revivre et c’est clairement amusé qu’il vit débouler dans le maigre espace de la chambre toute la petite troupe. Il vit du coin de l’œil l’air interrogateur de Stiles en apercevant Isaac, Chris et Ethan. C’est vrai que son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point ils avaient tous ici été un soutien pour que lui, l’alpha, garde la tête hors de l’eau et qu’il ne se noie pas dans la torpeur.

\- Eh bien... Chris, Isaac et Ethan voulaient s'assurer que le Nogitsune avait bien disparu, commença Scott. Donc ils sont restés avec moi tout le temps où tu étais endormi...

C’est à cet instant que définitivement, Scott tira un trait sur l’idée qu’il était en train de rêver. Le miaulement que Stiles avait émis était tellement pitoyable que même son subconscient n’aurait pu l’imaginer. Et pourtant, pourtant… Après avoir tant de fois tendu l’oreille à ses paroles inaudibles, il avait affiné son ouï de tel sorte qu’il comprenait parfaitement Stiles.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps?

\- Presque deux mois, lui répondit-il avec ce soulagement caractéristique de quelqu’un aillant passés chaque millième de seconde à attendre cet instant.

Stiles commença à s’agiter. Scott comprit rapidement pourquoi, s’il y avait bien une seule personne qui n’avait malheureusement pas pu venir, c’était son père. Le shérif était passé le matin même sans imaginer une seule seconde que son fils se réveillerait l’après-midi même. Et dans un élan d’instinct professionnel, sa mère avait dit à John de rentrer dormir…

\- Il va bien, ma mère lui a dit de rentrer dormir un peu, rester à attendre ici après le travail le rendait complétement fou... Il harcelait tous les médecins qui avaient le malheur de le croiser. Et comme on ne savait pas quand est-ce que tu allais vraiment revenir... Personne ne sait ce que tu avais. Les médecins avaient pensé à un coma mais n'arrivaient pas à expliquer que tu te lèves, manges et ailles aux toilettes comme si de rien était...

Il laissa Stiles et son cerveau embrumé par les deux mois de coma digérer les informations qui lui explosait à la tronche. Scott avait fait de la rétention de parole et il se sentait assez géné de s’épancher autant en mots mais s’était plus fort que lui. Stiles était de nouveau parmi eux !

\- Même Deaton était surpris, reprit-il. Apparemment c'était un mystère même pour lui…

-Tu ne te souviens de rien? Demanda Kira avec étonnement.

\- De ?

Stiles affichait un air perdu qui se transforma rapidement en agacement. Tout le monde se jetait des petits coups d’œil géné pour savoir qui aurait l’honneur de lui annoncer qu’il s’était comporter comme une expérience de laboratoire pendant un peu plus de trois semaines. Scott qui rassemblait son courage se racla la gorge, prés à expliquer en détails à son frère ce qu’il avait fait. Mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, Chris lui coupa la chique sans aucune finesse.

\- Tu parlais.

Si Stiles avait la tête de quelqu’un qui a l’impression de nager en plein délire, là on pouvait clairement dire qu’il touchait les abysses. Isaac voulut nuancer mais ce ne fut pas un franc succès… De toute évidence, Stiles n’arrivait pas à s’imaginer faire de telles choses.

\- Enfin tu marmonnais. Mais il n'y a que Lydia qui a compris ce que tu racontais ou avait l'air de comprendre...

Stiles lança un regard à Lydia qui n’osait pas lever la tête, visiblement terrifiée pour une raison que Scott ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Avec surprise il sentit les émotions de Stiles se pousser les unes après les autres. Étant le seul à connaitre parfaitement son meilleur ami, aucun des autres loups présents dans la pièce n’arrivait à déceler ces touches infimes de dégout se transformant en haine alors que Stiles commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées, l’œil hagard et frissonnant. Puis avec un froncement de sourcil, l’alpha repéra une autre odeur qui prenait le pas sur les autres.

La fragrance de quelqu’un aillant envie de tuer.

Il avait fini par la reconnaitre à cause des souvenirs douloureux que le Nogitsune avait gravé par la force des choses dans sa mémoire. Le corps de Stiles duquel émanait ce désir de faire naître nombres de chagrins, d’imposer la souffrance, une sorte de sadisme sans bornes qui trahissait le besoin vital du démon de faire le mal.

\- Stiles? T'es sûr que ça va?

Il vit son meilleur ami soupirer, ses battements de cœurs adopter un rythme un peu moins élevé.

\- Je pensais à un truc désagréable...

Soit. Scott lui laissait le bénéfice du doute, vu les horreurs qui étaient arrivé à son frère, Scott ne devait pas s’inquiéter, c’était normal, Stiles avait toujours été du genre à être un peu plus expressif aillant davantage de verve que d’autres.

\- Et Allison? S’étonna Stiles.

Sans qu’il ne le veuille, Stiles venait de foutre une baffe monumentale au moral de tout le monde. Scott lui se perdait dans les souvenirs de l’enterrement alors qu’en bruit de fond, le cœur de l’hyperactif tambourinant de plus belle le rappel à l’ordre.

_Occupe-toi des vivant Scott ! Tu ne peux pas aider les morts !_

\- Un des Onis l'a tuée, chuchota-t-il sa voix teintée de tristesse.

Stiles ferma les yeux et alors qu’il semblait vouloir continuer son interrogatoire, un médecin entra dans la chambre et les fit sortir pour vérifier l’état de santé de leur hyperactif national. Il leur fit d’ailleurs comprendre que cela allait durer un moment et le regard que lui jetèrent Ethan et Isaac l’amena à la conclusion qu’une mini-réunion devant l’hôpital avec un ou deux Hale, ce ne serait pas du luxe.

…

Scott rangea son portable, il venait d’appeler Derek et il arriverait dans pas longtemps, Peter aux talons certainement. Il rejoignit donc le petit groupe, sa meute, on ne peut plus effervescente.

\- Bon calmez-vous les gars ! Je sais j’ai senti la même chose que vous mais merde à la fin détendez-vous !

Isaac fut le premier à réagir.

\- Mais comment veux-tu qu’on s’détende ?! Bordel Scott, il transpirait la haine et puait l’envie d’meurtre ! Et il r’gardait Lydia ! Merde ! R’garde dans quel état elle est ! S’époumona le blondinet en montrant la jeune femme.

Effectivement, Lydia semblait être sous le choc, les yeux perdus dans une terreur intense elle tremblait légèrement. Scott ne savait pas si ça venait effectivement de Stiles ou des pouvoirs de la jeune femme qui faisaient encore des siennes au mauvais moment. Il s’approcha d’elle mais elle fit un pas en arrière avant de se rendre compte que ce qu’il se passait et de regarder autour d’elle comme si elle n’avait pas remarqué qu’elle était partie de la chambre de Stiles.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé Lyd’ ?

La jeune femme commençait à se calmer. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir répondre et Scott préféra lui laisser du temps.

\- Et si le Nogitsune était toujours là ? Lança l’air de rien Chris dont le regard dur trahissait un besoin de vengeance.

\- Il a raison Scott, on ne peut pas courir le risque de laisser Stiles seul… D’ailleurs on n’aurait pas dut le laisser avec ce médecin… Imagine si le Nogitsune est toujours là ce qu’il pourrait faire ? Renchérit Kira.

\- Mais ta mère m’a assurée que le tatouage derrière l’oreille était une preuve !

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ma mère se trompes, contra sombrement la jeune Kitsune.

\- Qui se trompe ? Demanda une voix bien connue qui les firent se figer.

Aucun n’avait senti le shérif Stilinski arriver, trop absorbés par le problème du potentiel retour du démon si bien que John avait pu entendre une bribe de leur conversation.

\- Shérif… Si vous venez pour Stiles il est…

John fit le premier sourire depuis deux longs mois.

\- Je sais qu’il est réveillé. Et j’en déduis que si vous êtes là, c’est qu’un médecin vous a fait sortir. Mais ça ne m’empêchera pas de voir mon fils. Mais avant, j’ai le pressentiment qu’il se passe quelque chose… Ai-je raison de m’inquiéter ?

Scott se senti affreusement mal, les yeux que le shérif dardaient sur Scott lui donnaient la sensation qu’il ne pouvait lui mentir. Qu’il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui dire qu’ils avaient peur que son fils, leur ami, son meilleur ami, était peut-être toujours un Nogitsune. Il ne voulait pas détruire le petit nuage de bonheur sur lequel planait clairement le shérif. Il n’avait pas le cœur à faire ça et pourtant, pourtant il se sentait obligé par ce regard inquisiteur.

Il n’eut pourtant pas à le faire, Lydia prenant la parole, aillant certainement une idée bien précise derrière la tête. Elle était bien plus intelligente que lui pour ce genre de choses.

\- On a peur que des gens mal intentionné essayent de faire du mal à Stiles vu que beaucoup l’on vu commander les Onis ce soir-là. Et même si vous avez fait un travail parfait pour que les gens croient à notre excuse, beaucoup sont encore sceptiques… C’est risqué de le laisser sans surveillances…

Le shérif hocha la tête, tout à fait compréhensif.

\- Bien je vais dépêcher deux de mes hommes pour surveiller sa chambre. Je pense que ça suffira. Bon, ce n’est pas que je ne vous apprécie pas les jeunes, mais je suis surtout là pour mon fils ! Le shérif se dirigeait vers l’entrée de l’hôpital quand il se retourna. Oh et quand il sera remis, vous serez tous les bienvenus à la maison ! Même toi Hale ! termina John avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Chacun souriait ou tout du moins, chacun tentait de donner l’impression que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes mais une fois le shérif hors de portée de leur conversation, le ton devint bien plus grave. Derek et Peter venant d’arriver Scott leur expliqua le problème calmement. Il fut coupé à plusieurs reprises par Ethan et Isaac qui rappelaient à tous à quel point le démon avait détruit leurs vies. Finalement, ce fut Chris qui les fit taire en les menaçant de les étriper s’ils « ne la fermaient pas bientôt ».

Le verdict fini par tomber, l’un d’entre eux devra se charger de surveiller _discrètement_ Stiles le soir même. Scott se serrait proposé s’il n’avait pas remarqué à quel point Derek semblait être ailleurs, pensant certainement qu’il avait affreusement envie de voir un certain hyperactif alité. C’est donc avec intentionnellement que Scott lança à haute voix :

\- Derek, tu es le plus discret d’entre nous, je suis sûr que toi au moins, tu le surveilleras sans qu’il ne te remarque.

L’ex-alpha grogna. Un grognement qui semblait être pour les autres sa façon de râler qu’il n’avait vraiment pas envie de s’occuper de l’humain mais qui pour Scott voulait tout simplement dire « Merci ».

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci était un prologue et les chapitres suivants seront beaucoup plus long (d'ailleurs je me demande si je ne devrais pas les couper un peu plus, histoire de ne pas faire des trucs trop énormes...)  
> Alors je sais que ce n'est qu'un prologue et qu'il n'est pas facile de se faire un avis dessus, mais j'espère que vous allez aimer x'D  
> La suite arrivera dans la semaine prochaine ^^
> 
> Puisse les produits laitiers être vos amis !


End file.
